Retribution
by Ambrosia Rush
Summary: Deeks once said that as a cop, you weren't doing your job right if someone didn't want you dead. The case becomes personal when someone wants to destroy Deeks from the inside out, because sometimes living with ghosts is worse than death. FIFTH IN A SERIES Densi, Nallen, Sam/OC, Eric/OC, Nate/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**IF YOU **_**HAVE NOT **_**READ** the first FIVE parts to the 'Callen's Team' series. I strongly advise reading them first. There are hints to other stories hidden within, also the stories build the Densi relationship to this point and there will be mentions of events from past stories here. The one shot Snapshot (an extra from Exhale) is also advised.

Order of the series is:

**Shenanigans!:** A fun story of the team on a 'work retreat' together.

**Blood and Bone:** A tough case that test the bonds the team have built.

**The Bosnia Incident:** Hinted at through Shenanigans! and Blood and Bone, just what happened to Callen and Kensi in Bosnia?

**Exhale:** Because between cases, life happens.

**IF YOU **_**HAVE **_**READ** the first five stories (or are choosing to ignore the warning stated before), then welcome to Retribution! The first 'Densi' in the series. Now, this doesn't mean that the other couples won't take over from time to time, it'll happen. We've got Nallen, Sam/OC (wife, Michelle), Eric/OC(long time girlfriend, Bethany), and eventually Nate/OC (of course I wouldn't leave him forever alone!)

When I figure out a writing schedule I'll post it on my profile, so check back often. Hang on tight kiddies! It's set up to be a bumpy ride which I hope you enjoy :) Love and Light~ Rush

::

The alarm woke Martin Deeks and he jumped out of bed with excitement comparable to a small child on Christmas morning. He'd read the surf reports the night before and one of his favourite beaches was set to have some fantastic swells. He quickly got into his wetsuit that he had set out the night before. His dog, Monty, looked up at him and gave a doggy sigh before rolling over in his white and black paw print designed bed and returning to chasing cats in his sleep. Deeks quickly walked out of his room, nearly tripping on the dogs leash, he picked it up and hung it back on it's peg. Since his coffee maker was on a timer there was already a pot brewed to perfection in the kitchen. He filled a travel mug to the top and added in a little soy milk and two teaspoons of sugar.

The traffic on his way to the beach was light. The surf had been everything the reports had said it would be. The sun was shining and the temperature was just right. He made good time on the return drive obviously having done something to appease the traffic gods.

His answering machine was blinking as he came in so he pressed play. _"Marty-boy! You sonovabitch! Found your number in my old cell phone. I've been making my way through the great state of California and I'm in L.A. We should get together for old times sake, anyway I'm not sure if you're undercover or what so give me a call if you want to hang out, It's Evan by the way." _The recording of Evan's voice prattled off his phone number. _"See you soon Marty!" _

Deeks laughed, it had been a long time since he'd heard from Evan, the man was constantly moving around. It was strange to hear from him after to long but at the same time he knew that when they seen each other it would be as if the time lapse had never happened. He saved the message for later and got moving again not wanting to be late for work.

He showered off the salt water and managed to squeeze out the very last of his shampoo, surprised that there was just enough. Lathered, rinsed and clean, the scent of his chosen cologne clinging to his skin. He dressed in a pair of worn to perfect fit blue Levi's, pulled on a brown long sleeved shirt. "Keys," he muttered to himself as he grabbed his wallet and found his keys by his now empty travel mug. He quickly refilled and doctored it. "Be good Monty!" He called as he left and locked up the house.

He constantly switched up his routine, and despite the fact that the route he'd chosen for the morning was a little longer than others he made good time. He parked in the garage that was a five minute walk from the office, and after a quick look at his watch he realized he still would be a good ten minutes early- this from the man who was always 'just on time,' and usually on the receiving end of one of Hetty's warning looks.

The garage was bustling when he came up the stairs. The garage wasn't just the underground lot where agents, analysts, and technicians parked their cars, nor was it just the storage for the amazing luxury cars that were reserved for high end covers, the garage was also a place to get your car fixed. Deeks thought it was pretty clever of NCIS to have their own mechanics. After all, how many times could you explain to a mechanic why your car's suspension had blown. Again. Or why there were bullets from a semi automatic that riddled your back end and destroyed your rear windshield? As he walked past he gave a wave, he didn't really know the mechanic's well, and only knew Sierra since she and Kensi were friends.

"Morning Deeks," Sierra said twirling a wrench around her fingers.

"Morning," he replied. "Have you seen Kensi yet this morning?"

Sierra shook her head and a strand of her long blonde hair escaped the confines of her hair elastic. "Nope, but she might have gone straight out the back of the stairwell, it shaves a minute off the walk." She gave a casual shrug of her shoulders, and Deeks briefly caught sight of the ligature marks on her wrists. Kensi had once told him that Sierra had been an agent, a really good one, but one day the bad guys got the better of her and her partner. Sierra had been given a choice, give up the information (information that could have ended hundreds of lives) or they would shoot her partner. The woman's blue eyes still looked haunted by her choice, the choice to do her duty and keep the civilians safe. Deeks prayed he'd never have to make a choice like that because the only thing harder than making it, he figured, would be living with it.

He watched for a second as she went back to work on a Toyota Prius and wondered what kind of yuppy cover that had been used for. He left the garage and breathed in the fresh air. The walk wasn't far and the weather was just right. He stared up at the sky for a second, not a single cloud.

With a smile upon his face he walked into the Office of Special Projects. Newly engaged couple Special Agent-In-Charge G Callen was standing to the side of the hallway with his fiancé Intelligence Analyst Nell Jones. Both had smiles upon their faces and he wondered what they were discussing, but judging from the bridal magazine in Nell's hand, he had a pretty good idea.

Nell saw him first and gave a little wave. "Good morning, Marty! Did you have a good weekend?"

"Of course," Deeks replied and the three of them walked to the bull pen together. "How was your weekend Sam?" He asked when he seen the ex-navy SEAL at his usual desk.

Senior Agent Sam Hanna, who had recently remarried to his first wife Michelle, was smiling. They had been married Friday, took the weekend together and they both returned to their jobs right after. "Great, but now it's Monday morning, and stuck with you." Sam pointed to the stack of paperwork on Deeks's desk. "Get at it!"

Deeks laughed. "I still got three minutes," he replied with a grin.

He looked over at his very beautiful partner Special Agent Kensi Blye. She looked rather tired when her dark eyes looked over at him, she shook her head a little smile forming on her face. "How was the surf?"

"Amazing," Deeks replied. Out of the corner of his eye he seen Nell get on her tiptoes, kiss Callen on the cheek and then she left his vision. He decided it was best not to say anything about it. He got along well with Callen, and frankly the man scared him a little. He turned his full attention back to his partner as he walked over to his desk. "You should have come!" He'd been teaching her to surf for a while and on calm days she held her own on the ocean.

"Yeah, extra sleep before Monday paper catch up, or getting up extra early to surf?" Kensi mimed scales with her hands, sleep winning.

"The swells were fantastic, the temperature was just perfect, the sun was out, not a cloud in the sky. Today is going to be aweso-"

"HEY!" Callen interrupted sharply. "Shut it!" Callen was sitting at his desk a stern look upon his face, a finger pointed at Deeks. "Don't even think about finishing that sentence." Callen shook his head and Deeks couldn't help but snicker at the serious expression on the Senior Agent-In-Charge's face. "What have I told you? Huh? _Don't tempt fate_."

Sam was smiling but keeping his head down continuing his paperwork. Kensi on the other hand had abandoned her paperwork and was watching the interaction between Callen and her partner with interest.

"It's going to be a good day!" Deeks said with a big smile ignoring Callen's superstitious nature.

Callen groaned dramatically and put his head in his hands, at the angle Deeks was sitting at he could see the scar than now ran along the side of the older man's head from a recent car accident. His condition had been touch and go for a while and hard on the entire team. "Deeks," Callen said as if fighting to stay calm. He looked up dropping his hands and picking up the first file in his very large stack of paperwork. "You'll regret that."

"Should I knock on wood?" Deeks asked and Kensi snickered. "Throw some salt over my shoulder?" Sam shook his head, amusement written upon his face. "Turn around three times counter-clockwise?"

Callen threw a pen at him and he quickly ducked. "You're on the clock, do your paperwork before..." Callen took a look around first and then his blue eyes landed back on Deeks. "Before Hetty comes around to see what we're doing." After saying her name Callen looked around again.

"Superstitious?"

"It's Hetty," Callen said as if it explained everything and then with a little grin shot Deeks's way, he knocked on wood.

Ten minutes passed with groans of frustration, the quick scribbling of pens to paper, knuckle cracking, pen tapping and whispered reading. Deeks leaned into his desk and looked up to the balcony. "Come on Eric, whistle, we won't get mad," he said jokingly.

Kensi snickered and got up for to refill her coffee mug. "Yeah, when we want a quiet day we get three days of solid case work, we want to go out into the field we get hours upon hours of backlogged paperwork." She walked past her partners desk and picked up his travel mug, since it was empty she took it with her to the back counter. Someone had made a pot of coffee before she had come in, if she had to guess, she'd say Callen. There was also a pot of tea, again guessing, Nell.

She refilled both her mug and Deeks's travel mug she put a couple sugars in hers, a few in his and got both the skimmed low-fat milk for herself and soy milk for Deeks. She use to just put low-fat milk in his assuming he wouldn't notice. He did. Every time. She put his coffee down and he smiled up at her. "Thanks Kens," he said.

"No problem," she replied walking back to her desk, she boot cut jeans- black denim, on her feet were a pair of grey running shoes that looked new, she wore a blue v-neck pullover but he could see the white lace of a camisole underneath. She sat back down across from him and he smiled at her before taking his first sip of coffee. Two sugars and soy milk, just the way he liked it.

More scribbling, more typing, more groans, sighs and pen tapping. An hour passed and Deeks looked over at his pile of paperwork and sighed. "Getting to you?" Kensi asked with a teasing smile upon her face.

"Na," Deeks replied leaning back in his chair. "I bet I can get it all done by lunchtime."

At the word 'bet' both Callen and Sam sat up a little straighter in their chairs, both were known to take any kind of low stakes bet for fun. Callen smiled and leaned back in his chair studying the pile. "Really?"

"I'm not so sure Deeks," Sam got in on it, he too leaning back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Please," Deeks said gesturing to the pile. "Lunch time, and since nothing will be going on, maybe I'll take a cruise down to the beaches. Spend some time tanning while you guys are in here," he then gestured to their piles, Callen's by far the largest of all four of them since he was the Agent-In-Charge and he was backlogged from his injury leave. "Stuck doing all your paperwork."

"Ten bucks says you can't finish it by lunch time," Sam said.

"Make it fifty," Deeks said confidently. "I want a steak dinner tonight."

Sam shook his head, but he was obviously amused. "Alright, I'm in," he looked over at his partner. "You in, G?"

"Fifty bucks in my pocket? Yeah, I'm in," Callen said with a grin. "Kens?"

"Na, I'll let you degenerates have your fun," she replied, a smile on her face.

Deeks quickly opened his next file and filled out the forms with vigour wanting to win the bet. A fifty from each Sam and Callen sounded a lot better than dishing out fifty to each of them. He knew he was making good time, but didn't allow it to slow him down any. He shut a file moved it to the side and grabbed another.

"You should all learn from Mr Deeks's prime example," Hetty's voice came to him and he jumped a little in his seat. He'd been so deep in paperwork he hadn't heard her walk in... then again, he rarely heard her walk anywhere... she was like a ninja. She smiled and winked his way before moving to Callen's desk. "Particularly you," she said pointing a finger and glaring at him over her glasses causing Sam, Kensi and Deeks to have to bite their tongues to keep from snickering.

"I was injured," Callen defended himself. "I got hit in the head," he pointed to the long scar and felt bad for it the second he did, the little spark leaving Hetty's eyes. "I'll get it done," he promised her quickly.

"See to it that you do Mr Callen," she replied as she left the bullpen.

Deeks was once again distracted from his task of winning money from the senior agents when his phone rang. He kept writing but pulled his phone from his jeans and checked the ID, Bates. He answered but kept his eyes on the prize his messy scrawl continuing to fill out reports. "This is Deeks."

"_Where are you?"_

"At work," Deeks responded. "You need me to liaise?"

"_No, no... are you sitting down?" _

"Uh, yeah..." Deeks responded getting a little curious as to where the line of questioning was going. "If you ask what I'm wearing next, I'm hanging up," he said to his LAPD lieutenant before he could stop himself, he winced preemptively expecting an earful.

A sigh on the other end of the line. _"Deeks... we were searching a man's belongings and we went through his cell phone. Your home number was the last one dialled."_

Deeks thought about the message on his answering machine. "Evan... why are you searching his belongings?" Deeks asked curiously as he quickly scrawled in another answer. Evan had gotten in trouble with the law a few times but that had been basic high school stuff, some vandalism, a couple of protests, and once for trespassing on what was claimed to be a 'haunted house.'

"_Marty... I'm sorry." _

"Sorry?" Deeks's heart started to beat a little faster as if it caught up to the realization before his head. His pen faltered and fell from his grip. "Bates?"

"_There was an accident,"_ Bates continued and white noise seemed to fill Deeks ears as he pushed away from the desk as if it would manage to give him breathing room.

Callen was out of his seat in an instant, reading body language, the tones in the detective's voice knowing something was wrong. He tapped on Deeks's desk catching the younger man's attention and Callen could see the shock in the detective's blue eyes. With a worried expression upon his face, Callen turned to Kensi who was already by his side. They shared a glance then returned their attention to Deeks. Sam was over to the detective's left side, all of the agents tensely reading him.

"_He was riding a motorcycle, some kid was texting went into his lane, hit him... there was a transport truck to his other side... DOA. I'm sorry, kid." _

Deeks stood and hung up his phone. The device slipped from his fingertips and hit the floor but he didn't hear it, couldn't, over the rush of white noise in his head. He ran his hands through his hair. There must have been some sort of mistake. He'd just heard from Evan. They were going to catch up. Years worth of memories were at the played over in his mind.

Kensi's hand pressed against his chest stopping him, and it wasn't till that moment did he even realize he had been pacing. "Deeks," her voice broke the white noise. "What happened? You should sit. You're white as a sheet!" She looked panicked, worried, her eyes flicking over to Sam and Callen as if to plea for them to make her partner better.

"I..." Deeks looked at his desk where Sam was studying him with worry, Callen's eyes intense body tightened up as if prepared for some kind of confrontation. "I have to call..." he shook his head and ran his hands through his hair again, his mind still trying to wrap around such a loss.

"Deeks?" Just his name was enough of a question from the Senior Agent-In-Charge. He looked over at Callen who's blue eyes were studying him intensely. "Sit down," an order. Sam pushed the chair into the back of Deek's knees lightly but it was all it took to take him down. "That was Bates," Callen said picking up Deeks phone having heard enough of Deeks's side of the conversation to know that much. "Do I need to call him?" Deeks shook his head. "Are you okay?"

Deeks looked up to Callen and took a minute to nod. "Yeah... I'm..." he looked down at himself wiggled his fingers thought they felt a little numb. "Still all here."

"You have ten seconds to tell me what the heck is going on, or I will call Bates." All the colour had simply drained from the detective's face and it worried Callen, what the heck had been said that could have such an effect on Deeks? As much as Callen and Sam joked and dug at Deeks for being 'sensitive' they knew the man was a solid rock. Callen tightened his grip on Deeks's phone, he'd go through with it if he had to, but he'd rather give Deeks the chance to let them in.

"A-accident," Deeks cleared his throat. "There was an... accident," the word took on an angry edge. Callen took a slight step in front of Kensi, more instinctive than anything, an ingrained habit. Callen didn't think Deeks would ever, _could _ever cause harm to Kensi.

Deeks stood again agitated, this couldn't be happening, he'd just go down to the precinct, they'd made some sort of mistake. Kensi's arm was on his and he stopped moving. "I'm sorry," she said despite not knowing who had been in the accident, she could tell from the way her partner was taking it that it was bad. Deeks could hear the honesty in her voice, the sorrow for whoever it was that he'd lost. "I'm so sorry, Marty." Her arms wrapped around him tightly and after a second his arms wrapped around her, his head bending down to rest on her shoulder.

She could feel his entire body was tense, his mind still trying to deny, and also fighting to somehow come to terms. "Who?" she whispered.

"Evan," he managed to get it past his lips. "Evan's dead," saying it out loud somehow made it more real. His arms tightened around her. "He's dead."

The tension left Callen's body, he'd been a little worried perhaps it had something to do with the job since it was Bates, but this he hadn't expected. A weariness replaced the tension and he looked over at Sam who's eyes were showing concern as he watched the younger duo hold onto one another. Callen turned on his heel and walked only a few steps before Sam grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?" he whispered.

"To inform Hetty," Callen replied. "We aren't doing anyt-" He pulled from Sam's grasp when he seen Eric on the balcony. "Don't," he called up looking up at the tech, Callen turned away from the puzzled looking Eric and looked at his partner. "Sam, go fill in Eric and Nell."

Sam nodded, took one last look at Kensi and Deeks before he left the bullpen heading for the stairs, Eric meeting him. "What's going on?" Eric asked nervously as they walked into the ops centre.

Nell looked up from her terminal. She raised an eyebrow a teasing smile upon her lips. "Your whistle needs work if you only managed to herd one in."

"Deeks got a phone call," Sam cut to the chase. "Looks like someone he was close with was killed in some kind of accident this morning."

"Oh my God," Nell whispered her hand going over her heart.

Eric shook his head and sat down heavily. "Name?"

"Evan," Sam replied. "Didn't get a last name."

Eric turned and quickly found all reports of deaths, and crossed it against names. "Only one Evan died this morning in LA, motorcycle accident on the highway," Eric said. "Christ," he whispered. "Texting was involved, the middle-aged driver went into the motorcyclists lane pushing him over into a transport truck."

Nell closed her eyes and Sam let out a quiet curse. "Is there another team that can take our case?" Sam asked.

"I'll have to talk to Hetty," Nell said standing, taking initiative. "We just get the case, we don't decide which ones." She walked past Sam and out of ops.

As she made her way down the stairs she could see Kensi and Deeks wrapped up in one another. Kensi's eyes met hers, and in them was a fear, not knowing what she could do to make it better for her partner. Nell shot her a sympathetic look and hurried into Hetty's office where Callen was standing. As if sensing her approaching he turned, he held out an arm and she walked right into his body the arm curling around her.

"This will be quite the blow to him," Hetty said Nell a step behind in the conversation between her and Callen. "Of course he can take the time off. I'll have your case load shifted, he's going to need his _family_." Hetty gave the couple a knowing look and then her gaze went past them to where Deeks was holding onto his partner as if she were flotation device and he was a drowning man. "Get him through this."

"We will," Callen promised turning to look over Nell's head at Kensi and Deeks. Losing someone was never easy. They'd keep close, bring him through it, it's what family does.

::

**Thanks for reading, I'd appreciate any feedback on this beginning of a new story!**


	2. Chapter 2

As Kensi drove, her deep brown eyes kept flicking over to her partner worriedly. Deeks always talked in the car, or changed the radio station constantly, or would start singing or playing the air guitar. Instead he sat there, the soft music on the radio turning to commercial but he didn't reach for the knob. His eyes were out the side window, his temple pressed against the cool glass. She reached out and grabbed his hand. He did nothing for a second, and then his fingers tightened around hers. She let out a quiet sigh and her eyes went to check her mirrors out of a heavily ingrained habit. She was being followed, but it didn't worry her. Behind her was Sam's Challenger, and behind it was Callen's new black Jaguar that replaced his crashed and totalled Mercedes.

She flicked on her blinker and turned into his neighbourhood. It was quiet, lots of duplexes much like the one he lived in. There were a couple of children riding their bicycles with training wheels on the sidewalk. An elderly couple out for a stroll, walking hand in hand as Kensi watched. She wanted that, that 'forever, still holding hands at eighty' kind of love. Her thumb ran over the back of Deeks's hand as she put on her blinker again before pulling into his driveway. Since his Jeep was in the garage and the Camry was still at work Sam was able to pull his car in behind her, Callen parked his on the street.

Everyone got out quietly, Deeks silently leading, his partner at his side. Sam and Eric came in the challenger followed behind and further back Callen and Nell. He unlocked the door and walked in, everyone following him. Monty came to greet him with a cocked head as if to ask what Deeks was doing home so early. The dog got over his initial surprise, and with all the others there too he got excited and wagged his tail as he pressed his snout against Deeks's leg and the man pet him. "Outside," Deeks pointed to the back door and started walking the dog going ahead of him a few steps.

Deeks opened the back door and Monty took off to chase a squirrel away. Once the squirrel had climbed up the wooden fence that surrounded his part of the back lawn Monty sniffed the grass. Deeks looked up at the sky, still no clouds, such a beautiful day and it somehow only made losing a friend that much harder. Monty came running back and Deeks shut the door behind them. He felt awkward in his own home when he returned to the living room. Sure they were friends, but he just wanted to be alone. "You guys don't need to be here," he said quietly his voice dull and flat.

"We're not going anywhere," Kensi said stepping forward to place a hand on his arm in an attempt at a comforting gesture. She felt like a fish out of water, she wasn't good at dealing with emotions, her own, or other people's. Her partner was doing everything to hold on but was still coming apart at the seams and she didn't know what she could do, or say to make things better. "We're here for you," she offered support. "Whatever you need."

Deeks sighed and dropped heavily into the overstuffed leather chair. The group took this as a cue to sit down, Kensi, Sam and Eric taking the couch with no other available seats Callen took a seat on the floor and Nell dropped down onto his lap. "You guys really don't have to be here to watch me wallow," Deeks said. "I have some calls to make."

"Won't the family do all that?" Kensi asked putting an elbow up on the arm rest.

Deeks rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Most of it, yeah. Ev's mom always hated Delaney, she tolerated Jax only because he tutored Evan in algebra. I have to call them..." he sighed heavily. "And Ray." He looked to Callen figuring the team leader would be the one most likely to argue. Callen said nothing and Deeks was grateful.

"I'll start making lunch," Nell said standing wanting something constructive to do and wanting to give Deeks some privacy for the calls.

"I'll give you a hand," Callen said getting back on his feet.

"I'll make sure G doesn't burn down the place," Sam said getting a small smile from the detective.

"Yeah, I'll... help," Eric said knowing what the agents were trying to do.

In the living room only Kensi and Deeks remained. She reached out and grabbed his hand again feeling it was the right thing to do, some way of saying physically, _'I'm here'_. "How are you holding up?"

He shrugged. "It's hard to believe he's gone," he whispered holding his phone tightly in his hands. "What am I suppose to tell them? The twins? Ray? How am I suppose to tell them that Evan is..." he choked on the word 'dead' before it could escape his lips. How could he tell them if he had such difficulties saying it himself?

"If you need me to, I'll call," Kensi said. It was never pleasant to tell someone that their loved one had died and sadly she had more experience with it than she'd like. For Deeks, she'd take the burden from him and shoulder it herself if only he'd let her.

He shook his head. "No, I have to..." he looked at the phone, Delaney's name coming up first in his contact list. "They dated for a while... Delaney and Evan. On and off again since high school, terrible for one another but... like moths to a flame a few months after a break up they'd think they could do it again."

"Were they on again?" Kensi asked pushing back some of her long dark waves.

"No, I don't think so, haven't been in over a year... I think they maybe finally had enough. Finally figured out what the rest of us knew. It would never work between them. They fought last time, Delaney called me crying after that... she'd been upset with some of the things she'd said." Deeks responded he knew Delaney, she was a sweet girl, open, warm, loving, he wondered if they'd talked after the big fight. He hoped so, otherwise he knew it would be one of her deepest regrets, not patching their friendship when they still had the chance. "Still, them not being together isn't going to make calling her any easier. Even when they were angry with one another, they were always there for the other, you know?" Had Evan had needed anything, all he would have had to do was pick up the phone and call Delaney. She'd do anything for a friend. "Despite everything on some level they still loved the other," he said, his voice no more than a whisper.

A minute of silence passed, his thumb hovering over the call button. "Do you want me to leave?" Kensi asked feeling awkward. Maybe he wanted a moment of space a moment alone to make the painful call.

He quietly deliberated. "No, it's okay, you can stay." His words were nonchalant but the tone spoke otherwise and said something different. _'Stay, I don't want to be alone for this.' _

She rubbed her thumb along the back of his hands as if to respond, _'I'm here.' _

Deeks pressed the call button and somewhere inside of him, he hoped that Delaney wouldn't answer her phone. _"Oh my God!"_ Delaney cried into his ear, her tone excited and happy. _"I was just thinking about you, I haven't heard from you in forever! How are you, Marty?" _He opened his mouth, but the words got lodged in his throat. _"Marty? Marty? Are you there?" _

"Yeah, I'm here... Laney... I've got bad news."

He could hear cars honking, the traffic sounds and knew she was outside._ "What kind of bad news?" _She sounded deflated of her former joy, worry taking it's place.

How had Bate's put it? "There's been an accident," he said. It wasn't as if he'd never notified someone of their loss before, he was and LAPD detective, and while being undercover often kept him from being the one in uniform knocking on doors to deliver the news, it wasn't something he was completely unfamiliar with.

"_Who?"_

"Evan." Eric had filled Deeks in on exactly what happened, despite the operational technicians attempt to soften it, leave it as just a 'motorcycle accident' Deeks had demanded specifics and reluctantly Eric had told him it all. He couldn't imagine telling it to Delaney though.

He could hear her breath, the pick up of it in the static over the line on the verge of tears. _"Is he...Marty is he..." _

He stood his hand leaving the comfort of Kensi's, his body restless, his hand pushing back his hair and his eyes found their way to the bookshelf, a framed photograph of the group from high school, Ray, Jax, Delaney, Evan and himself. "I'm sorry Delaney, he's gone." He heard the gasp, the shuddering breath, and finally the sob. "I'm so sorry, Laney."

Her crying on the other end was breaking his heart, if she'd been in Los Angeles he would have gone and told her himself in person just so she wouldn't have received the news while she was alone, so she'd have a shoulder to cry on. She lived in New York, her brother Jax lived in Texas._ "I'll fly out tonight,"_ she said her words hiccupped with her sobbing.

"Just text me which flight you'll be on and what time you're suppose to land, I'll pick you up." She usually would have argued that she could rent a car but she just managed to make out a _'okay' _before the tears and sobs killed any chances of further conversation. She'd hung up the phone after that and Deeks leaned against a wall. "One down," he muttered.

Kensi stood just a few steps from him, keeping close, but giving him a certain amount of space. She moved timidly, a rarity for him to see anything but her usually confident self. She reached out and wiped a tear he hadn't realized had fallen. Her hand ran along his jaw, down his neck over his collarbone and rested over his heart. He found a certain measure of strength in her eyes, drew from it. His eyes dropped to his phone and he called Delaney's twin brother, Jackson.

"_Martin, I have a meeting in five, make it quick," _was Jax's brisk greeting, office sounds of fax machines and chatter.

"Evan... was killed in a accident this morning."

"_What?"_ Jax's voice took on a hardened edge. Deeks didn't repeat himself, he just waited for it to sink in. He heard a door slam and the office noise faded away. He could practically see Jax in his office, shut off from everyone else_. "Did you call Delaney?" _

"Yeah," Deeks replied.

"_Shit,"_ Jax responded, silence for a few seconds more before the distinctive sound of glass smashing. _"Shit,"_ Jax repeated angrily. Deeks understood the desire to rather have anger than the tears. A long sigh caused static over the line. _"She's flying to LA, isn't she?" _

"That predictable?"

"_I know her better than anyone,"_ Jax muttered. _"I'll catch the first flight I can." _

"I can pick-"

"_I'll rent a damn car," _Jax responded sharply. There was a long pause of silence before a heavy, regretful sigh. _"Shit. Sorry man," _his tone guilty.

"S'okay," Deeks responded lazily, informing the twins taking it's toll, the emotions of the day exhausting him.

"_I'll call you when I'm in LA... you okay?"_

"I'll be fine," Deeks said. Eventually.

"_Got someone there with you?" _Jax asked worriedly.

"Yeah, house full of people who won't leave me alone," Deeks said with a bit of a smile. His team, despite his desire to be alone wouldn't allow it. His team was there for him, no matter what.

"_Good,"_ Jax replied. _"I'll see you when I get into LA." _

With that they disconnected, that only left Ray to notify. The scent of something cooking had wafted into the living room, whatever it was, Deeks couldn't identify but it smelt good.

"You're going to burn it," Sam's voice carried to the living room.

"Am not," Callen argued back quickly. "I'm not _completely_ incompetent in the kitchen."

The background banter gave Deeks a little smile, a sense of stability, he drew strength knowing his friends would be there. Kensi was still watching him closely from a few steps away as he went through his contacts and went to one labelled only as the letter 'Z' so it would show up at the bottom of the list and with no name attached to it.

He let it ring, and ring. _"Yeah, you know what time it is here?" _Ray's voice was gruff and obviously he'd been woken up.

"Sorry," Deeks said. "I didn't think about it."

"_You sound off man, you okay?"_

Kensi's eyes were on him and Deeks swallowed hard. "Evan died in a accident on his motorcycle this morning... I guess I just thought you should know."

Ray let out a couple of quiet curses. _"When's the funeral?"_

"I haven't talked to his parents,"Deeks said. "I don't know... and you aren't coming down."

"_The hell I'm not,"_ Ray argued. _"I'll pay my respects." _

Deeks was exhausted and knew no matter what logic he threw at Ray the older man would shut them down. "Be smart about it at least."

"_I will, I have plenty to be living for." _Deeks could hear the cries of Aaron, Ray's son. _"It's okay Aaron, shhh," _Ray soothed. _"I'll hit you back when I get to the city of angels." _

"Yeah, okay... just... don't get caught doing this Ray, you're in witness protection for a reason."

"_I'm aware,"_ Ray responded. Aaron's cries got louder. _"I got to go. Never shoot back." _

"Always shoot first," Deeks replied and hung up.

::

**Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Deeks stood in front of his bookshelf that was home to some law books, a few novels mostly horror or crime fiction, and some of his DC and Marvel comic collection. Along with the books there were a few picture frames, he ignored all the others and immediately went for the one in the solid wood frame. He picked up the picture and held it in both hands. It had been taken by one of the yearbook crew outside of the high school he'd gone to near the end of his senior year.

He smiled a little as he looked at it, unable to believe he had actually cut his hair that short, he'd hated it till it had grown back out. Jax had his hair longer, not getting a sensible hair cut until his mid-twenties after a few years in university, ripped jeans and a leather jacket that was a far cry from the business suit wearing man he was today. Delaney was taller than Ray, she'd awkwardly hit her growth spurt in middle school and it wasn't until highschool that any of her male friends started playing catch up. She stood with Ray who had his arm around her shoulder and she was smirking at him. Deeks's blue eyes went to the final person in the photograph. Taller than Ray but shorter than himself, unkept brown hair that defied styling, deep green eyes and a roguish smile, _Evan._

He felt her hand on the middle of his back. "What was he like?" Kensi asked.

Deeks shrugged, unable to find words not with the emotions lodged in his throat. They'd been friends, the five of them a group that despite going their separate ways after high school, had done their best to keep in touch. He hadn't seen him in years, but it didn't stop the ache, the weight on his chest.

Sensing his inability to find the words she leaned in to him, resting her head on his arm as she gazed down at the highschool photograph. "It'll get easier," she whispered.

"I know," he replied looking down at her as she looked up, she offered a sad smile and he just sighed putting the picture back on the book shelf.

"Lunch is ready," Nell said walking into the middle of the room.

"Okay," Kensi said her hand running down his arm stopping at his wrist, her thumb running over his skin. "Come on, you have to eat something."

"I'm not hungry," Deeks whispered.

"We know," Nell said softly. "Just... try to have a little bit, okay. I'd rather you don't get sick."

He sighed seeing the worry and compassion in Nell's eyes. How could he say no? Especially after she, likely alone, had gone through the trouble of cooking a meal for them all. "Alright," he muttered following her into the kitchen, Kensi a step behind. The kitchen table had been extended, the wood plank that fit in the centre had been located from the pantry and set in place, a table cloth he hadn't even known he owned was laid out over it. The table was set with plates, glasses, fork and knives. "You didn't have to go through all this trouble," he said a little surprised.

"Oh no trouble," Nell insisted as moved efficiently around the kitchen. "I come from a pretty big family, this is nothing. G, can you get the salad?"

"Got it," he said grabbing the fresh caesar salad from the counter and bringing it over to the table, while Eric brought over bruschetta bread and Sam brought over mini croissant dogs. Deeks watched with a little bit of amusement as Nell seemed to give the men in the kitchen their marching orders and they worked harmoniously as if they'd all done it before... maybe they'd all just gotten really good at listening to women, he fought the urge to make a 'whipped' noise.

Nell poured some kind of pasta into a large bowl and made her way through the crowded kitchen to set it at the centre of the table. Deeks wasn't sure what it was specifically, but it smelt delicious. A noodle dish that had grilled chicken, green peas, carrots, broccoli and what appeared to be mixed in with salsa. She'd come up with a pretty good meal plan for what he had in the fridge and pantry.

"You didn't have any cilantro," Nell said in a borderline worried tone. "I hope it's okay."

"Hey," he put an arm around her, it was obvious she was trying to present some kind of comfort, and the home cooked meal was a nice gesture that he appreciated. "Thanks."

She offered him a sad smile and gave him a little push toward the table. "Eat something."

Everyone sat down, and there was more than enough food for everyone. Bowls were passed around, plates were filled and no one really knew where to bring the conversation so they all ate in peace.

Deeks ate, mostly because Nell and Kensi kept shooting worried looks his way. "This is really good Nell," he said breaking the silence, and there were nods and 'mmhmm's of agreement from everyone else at the table. She smiled just a little before spearing another noodle with her fork.

Other than the occasional request for something to be passed it was quiet until plates were cleared. Everyone started clearing the table, Kensi helped Nell to put leftovers in plastic containers. Deeks was rather surprised that without being asked Callen was elbows deep in suds washing plates. It was strange that the mysterious Special Agent-in-Charge would be in his kitchen doing dishes, it was so out of place, so odd that it humanized the legend into more of a man. Eric was drying dishes and Sam was putting them back away and must have been who had set the table since it seemed he already knew where everything went.

The doorbell rang and Deeks got up. "Want me to get it?" Kensi asked wanting to do anything to help her partner through the difficult time of losing a loved one.

"I've got it," Deeks replied walking out of the kitchen through his living room to the entrance way where shoes were all kicked off on the mat, a couple of pegs on the wall for jackets, the dogs leash and smaller ones for keys despite the fact that he rarely remembered to hang them there. He opened the door to find Nate standing there. He was surprised, it was quite a while since they'd seen Nate. "Nice beard," he commented a little shocked having never seen the rather baby faced psychologist with a full grown man-beard. That and the man was wearing a pair of distressed jeans with holes and a t-shirt, he'd never seen Nate dressed so casually.

Nate chuckled and rubbed the beard. "Yeah, haven't had a chance to shave since I got state-side..." his eyes dimmed the moment of humour gone. "Hetty told me what happened," he said his tone calm and supportive Deeks wondered if it was something they taught in 'shrink' school, or if it was just a natural, born-with kind of talent the tall man had. "My condolences."

Deeks nodded his head and pointed to the box in Nate's hand. "What's that?"

"Cookies," Nate responded looking down at them with a bit of a sheepish grin. "Hetty was already having a fit about my wardrobe, and the beard," he looked back up and gave a shrug. Deeks found himself smiling a bit, the thought of Hetty giving Nate a look over, in his mind she'd be tutting, shaking her head and finger wagging all at once.

"Go figure," Deeks said and stepped back. "Come on in, the gangs is now all here."

Passing Deeks the cookies, Nate took off his shoes and then followed the detective into the kitchen. The two men stood in opposite sides of the doorway watching the way the team worked together in the kitchen. "Perhaps I should suggest to Hetty a cooking team buildi-" Nate's words were cut off with gasps of surprise and a few callings of 'Nate!'

"When did you get back?" Kensi asked coming over to give him a tight hug which he returned.

"Um," Nate checked the thick watch on his wrist. "Two hours ago."

She let him go and studied him critically, no worse for wear except... "That beard has to go."

Nate smiled and nodded. "So I've heard." Nate embraced the warm welcome from his friends and felt only now as though he'd finally come home, despite being in LA for two hours and having made a pit stop at his apartment. The news he'd gotten when he'd come to the office for debrief wasn't something he'd expected and not only as a psychologist but as a friend wanted to come and offer support. Hetty sent him with cookies as if it could make up for his wardrobe and the beard.

"You going to shrink me?" Deeks asked eyeing the good doctor wearily.

"No," Nate replied. "If you want to talk about it, as always I'm all ears, but no, I'm not here to_ 'shrink'_ you. I'm not even currently on active duty." Nate rotated off business for NCIS in Dubai, he had to do an official debrief sometime in the very near future, plus a heap of paperwork to catch up on before he'd be put back to work.

Dishes were finished, put away. Leftovers were labelled with masking tape and markers along with dates and Deeks almost smiled at it. It was such a beautiful day, and he should be working, or if it was a legitimate day off he'd go surfing seeing as how the swells were just perfect, or find a beach volleyball game to join, or go running, or simply just be outdoors. The sun seemed to mock him from the cloudless sky as he stared out the window. He figured it should be raining, maybe a thunderstorm would suit the mood better.

"Do you want to go to the beach?" Kensi asked him knowing how calming he found the ocean to be.

He knew he couldn't go though, not with everyone there. "Well, look at the time," Nate said making a show of looking at his watch. He then looked directly at Callen as if he could telepathically make the man get the message.

Callen rolled his eyes a little bit as if to say 'I'm not stupid.' "We should give you some time," Callen said looking at the detective. "You good?"

Deeks nodded. "Yeah, and I appreciate you all coming over. You didn't have to."

"You're a part of this team Deeks," Sam said and then because he hadn't said it to the detective before, and knew the man needed to hear it he continued. "You're a part of this family."

The sentiment could have broken him. _Family. _That deep longing he'd had for years. Finally, a place to call home, a place with brothers and a little sister, and then... Kensi she was his best friend, but his feelings for her were anything but brotherly. "Thanks Sam," he said quietly hoping that his voice didn't fail him. He walked the group to the door, there were those manly quick hugs that were just one pat on the back and then gone. Nell was most comforting, probably because she was a woman who was comfortable with her feelings and she gave him a good solid 'I'm here for you' kind of hug. She looked up at him her hazel eyes filled with compassion. "If you need _anything_," she stressed.

"I know, and... thanks," Deeks said. She gave a little nod and finally stepped away, taking Callen's hand as they headed out the door, Sam, Eric right behind them.

Nate stood there for a second longer before pulling out a card. "I got a new phone," he said. "Can't legally tell you what happened to the last one, but I assure you it died a spectacular death." Deeks couldn't help but grin and took the card with Nate's new number. "Just so you have it... incase you need it."

"Yeah," Deeks said with a nod. "Thanks Doc."

Nate gave a nod and a wave to Kensi who was staying before he headed out the door and to the car he'd signed out from the NCIS garage.

Deeks shut the door and sighed heavily. "How does a surf sound?" Kensi asked wanting to see her partner get a little peace from the day.

He shook his head and forced himself to stand up straight. "I'm going to be having house guests, I got to make up the spare room, the couch, and..." he blew out a breath realizing he didn't have third place for someone to sleep. "Well I guess I'll make the twins share the guest bed."

"I can make the bed," Kensi offered heading to the guest room Deeks's hand's stopped her as they gripped her hips. "Deeks?" she said when he said nothing, he just kept them still.

"I can do it," he said quietly before he walked around her. She followed him and they ended up making he double bed together in silence. Kensi grabbed a sheet, a few blankets and a pillow with a fresh case from the closet taking it back to the living room and she made the couch up. "You don't have to do this Kensi," Deeks said. He wasn't use to people standing by him through the tough things, like Kensi when he made the calls. Wasn't use to loved ones making a meal just so he'd have to eat. Wasn't use to the persistence of Kensi's never give up attitude turned on him as she strived to do everything to make his day easier. He wasn't use to it, wasn't sure what to say or do about it, but he was grateful for what she was doing.

"I know," Kensi said. "You'd do it for me."

"I would," he agreed. He sat down in the chair and Kensi fussed around fluffing the pillow. "I should go and see Evan's parents."

Kensi froze in her fluffing and then slowly put down the pillow. She turned to him knowing there was something off in her partners voice. His elbows were resting on his knees, his head bowed, his unruly hair hiding his face. Sensing perhaps more than knowing, she walked in front of him and dropped to her knees before him her a hand going to each side of his face lifting his face slightly and it tried to jerk his head away but she held tight seeing the tears in his blue eyes. "Oh Marty," she whispered as a tear fell. He grabbed both of her wrists and tried to pull them away as he stood but she stood with him and wrapped her arms around his neck "It's okay," she whispered kissing a tear that had fallen. "I've got you," she said and his arms tightened around her waist pulling her closer and she felt the tremors in his body as he finally gave way to the tidal wave of grief that pulled him under and threatened to drown him. She held onto him, unwilling to let him drown in such a way, she'd let him grieve, and then she'd pull him from the depths. She was determined to get her partner through his loss.

He didn't worry about crushing her like he would another woman, Kensi wasn't fragile. He held her tightly and she held him back. Despite the attempt to keep the grief at bay once alone he found he had little to no strength left to fight it.

Kensi found she had a tear sliding down her face, her partner's grief becoming her own. His loss was hers and they were one as they held on to one another. He was breaking her heart with his sobs, with the tears that wet her sweater, with the grip he had on her as if he would die if he let her go. "I'm here," she whispered the only words she could find. "I'm here."

::

Deeks brought flowers with him as he went to the house that Evan had grown up in. Marianne and Steven, his parents, still lived there. Kensi stood at his side her fingers brushing against his and he took her hand, she squeezed it in a reassuring manner, not the 'I'm going to break your fingers' kind of way he had almost expected. "You ready?" she asked him.

He let out a shaky breath. "Yeah," he decided there was no walking away from it. He had to go in, give his condolences to the family, find out what the funeral plans were. Taking in a deep breath he looked to his partner, as if sensing his gaze she turned to him her brown eyes inquisitive. "Thank you for coming with me Kens," he hadn't meant to, but his words hadn't come out anymore than a whisper.

She nodded and took the first step for him and soon enough they were walking in synchronization up the pathway to the front door.

::

He had kept back from the silver SRX, and pulled over to park when she had. He watched as they crossed the street and stood staring at the house. The death of Evan Ellis had not been part of his plan but he took it as a sign from the universe to push the time line up and put his plan into action. It was like the heavens had opened up and were siding with him, it was like the angels were whispering in his ear, _'yes, he must suffer.' _

Despite the fact that he had not played a hand in the death of Evan Ellis, it brought him glee. He was practically quaking with excitement, the death of the friend was leaving Deeks shaky and he only wished that he could have seen his face when he'd gotten the news, the devastation that would have swept through the detective that had ruined his life.

He watched as Kensi's hand brushed against Deeks's. They looked to each other and he knew that the grand finale in destroying Deeks would be taking the woman he loved most. With a smile upon his face he put his car into gear, after all, there was still plenty of work to be done before Martin Deeks would be all alone with nothing but ghosts and memories, just like he was.

Hell, maybe he could even get the detective to pull the trigger on himself. The thought put a near joyous smile on his face as he drove by.

::

**Thank you to everyone who's taken the time to review, I really appreciate the support everyone has been giving this story :) Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

The wake would be on Wednesday, and the funeral on Thursday. Neither would be easy, Deeks knew, but he did hold onto the fact that Kensi had told him she'd be accompanying him. She hadn't asked if he wanted her to, she'd just said she was coming and that was that. He didn't have the energy left to argue.

Delaney had called late Monday night, to tell him that her plane would land at ten in the morning which was why he was up at eight having his morning coffee and staring out the window. Monty whined, as if sensing Deeks's troubled thoughts. "Sorry," Deeks whispered to the dog and held out a hand which Monty came to, sniffed and licked before rubbing his snout into the palm for a pet.

"Seems he has you trained," Kensi said. Deeks was already dressed in light blue jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. She on the other hand had just crawled out from under the covers she'd shared with Deeks in one of his shirts that still had the scent of his cologne clinging to it, a scent that for months had been driving her senses insane, and a pair of his drawstring pyjama pants that were far too long and despite trying to roll them up the light fabric kept falling back down and covering her feet threatening to trip her.

Despite sleeping next Deeks they'd done nothing but sleep. It had been a long time since they'd been 'under the covers' for anything but sleep. Along time since they'd touched and been touched, since they'd kissed and lost themselves to one another. Kensi knew this was her fault, her inability to commit, to admit she _needed_ him. She felt she was losing her independence, that if she were to fall so completely in love with him she'd never get herself back. If he left, she'd be broken, how long had it taken for her to build herself back up after Jack had left? So long. Too long to be healthy. She'd been broken, lost, alone, so painfully alone. Sometimes it was better to just be on your own, at least this kind of alone was her choice.

He looked over at her and slid another coffee mug he'd already prepped on the counter. "Two sugars, skimmed low fat milk, right?" She smiled just a bit, of course he knew how she took her coffee.

She nodded. "Thanks," she replied taking the mug in hand as they stood side by side and looked out the back window. He had a little yard which, other than cut the grass when it got too long and cleaning up after Monty, he did absolutely nothing with. Her hand went to his back and rubbed in small circles as she held the mug in her other hand. "How are you doing?" she asked.

She felt him shrug, the muscles in his back bunching up and releasing. "I got to get going soon."

"Delaney," she remembered with a nod and then took a chug of her coffee nearly choking on the still hot liquid. "I'll get in the shower real quick, I still have a change of clothes here, I can be done in ten."

"You, done in ten?" An eyebrow raised in disbelief, a little smile appeared on his face.

She punched him in the arm playfully, a little grin on her face. "You can even time me."

He looked at his watch and she took off running only to trip on the pyjama pants, she threw out her hands to catch herself on the hardwood floors. "Kensi!" Her name off his lips was panicked and he was already at her side as she turned over onto her back. "You okay?"

She laughed. "My pride might be bruised."

He smiled and took her hands helping her back to her feet. "Be careful," he said softly.

She grabbed the pant legs at the thighs and pulled the loose fabric up and waddled more than walked to the bathroom trying not to trip again as he snickered.

::

Callen looked at Deeks's desk as he waited for the coffee to be ready. He leaned against the counter of the drinks station and looked at the small pile of paperwork Deeks's desk, the detective likely would have won the bet had he not gotten the phone call.

It was never easy, losing someone you cared deeply for. Callen knew this well. He'd lost many people, which was likely why he was so jaded when it came to such things as family and friends. He looked to his right, Nell had already warmed the tea pot, leaves were measured and she poured the boiling water in with a serene look upon her face. She put the kettle back down and caught him looking at her. She smiled at him and when he didn't smile back, she frowned and closed the few steps between them, both hands placed on his chest. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. He was. He looked over to Deeks's desk. The detective wasn't... but would be, in time. Deeks had a strong emotional constitution, he had to, to do this kind of job. Loss was a terrible thing, and there was no warning for it. His hand brushed along Nell's cheek. You have to cherish what you have when you have it. He kissed her lips softly, aware that they were at work. He pulled away just slightly. "I love you," he said.

He was so close she could feel his breath against her lips. "I love you too," she whispered.

"Any new cases?" He asked as he took a step back hearing more agents coming in for the day, their footsteps and voices in the hallway.

"Yes," Nell replied pouring her mug of tea. "But none that have been assigned to us." She looked pointedly over at his precarious tower of files. "I guess Hetty is giving you time to play catch up."

Callen sighed. "I guess so."

::

Deeks stood in the middle of the chaos that was baggage claim inside of LAX. Kensi stood at his side in a pair of dark boot cut jeans, brown leather belt holding them in place, a white long sleeved shirt that only accentuated her lightly tanned skin, and dark hair.

His eyes kept searching the place, all of the new people coming in afraid that he'd miss her, which was foolish. Delaney Bennett was not the kind of woman you just missed. First, there was her height, she stood six feet tall without the assistance of heels. Second there was the mane of long deep natural red hair that fell to the middle of her back. Third, she had a striking face, soft and youthful with prominent cheekbones, a dusting of freckles over her cheekbones and her cute little button nose, green eyes that seemed just a little too big for the rest of her face and plump lips. No, Delaney was not the kind of woman you missed.

With her height he easily spotted her mass of red hair over other people who stood in front of her. She hadn't styled her hair which was out of character, she was a vain creature but knowing how emotionally high-strung she got he understood. It was falling around in unruly corkscrew curls in some places, others it was wavy, occasional bits were falling straight, and others curling out at the ends. She was wearing sunglasses indoors, which he knew wasn't her making some kind of fashion statement, she was simply covering her eyes, the tears and avoiding the questioning looks. She wore a long sleeved grey shirt the top part of the sleeves were incredibly loose while it tightened around her forearms till it was skin-tight at her wrists, grey skinny jeans were paired with it, and she wore a pair of blue ballerina flats.

He touched Kensi's shoulder and then let it go as he started to walk, knowing she would follow. He could tell the exact moment that Delaney spotted him. She froze in her spot, her hands at her sides and he could see the tremble run through her body right before she took a few steps meeting him, her arms going around his neck, her head going to his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her spindly form and held her tightly for a moment until the trembling stopped and she pulled back slowly. Both of her hands brushed against her cheeks, her fingertips disappearing behind her overly large, dark sunglasses and he knew she was wiping away tears. She dropped her hands took in a few breaths as if trying to get herself under control, she opened her mouth and then closed it, opened her mouth and closed it again, whatever she was trying to say, lost.

"Let's get your bags," he said softly to her putting his arm over her shoulders. They made it to the conveyor and the three of them stood their quietly as bags were unloaded and started spinning round and round.

"You must be Wikipedia," Delaney finally said leaning forward slightly to look around Deeks.

Kensi smiled just a little, and then frowned looking at Deeks and raised her eyebrow. "Yeah, she knows. Charlie can't keep his mouth shut," he said using Ray's alias.

"Really?" She said in a heated whisper. "We go through the paperwork to fake his death _twice_ and he still tells people from his old life that he's alive," Kensi pushed back her hair with an air of fury.

"Yeah," Delaney said, her voice velvety soft. "He said if I ever got the chance to see you two together, I should ask how your thing is going." Kensi looked over and Delaney had a smile on her face, she had a gorgeous smile. "So..." she rocked in her flats. "Hows your... thing?" Her eyebrows jumped up and down suggestively.

"Hey, look, it's your bags," Deeks said dryly as he blatantly ignored her question. He stepped up and pulled one bright red luggage case, and then another, and then another. "How much did you pack?"

"Just enough for a short visit," Delaney responded as he took a smaller fourth case. "That's all of them," she said checking the tags.

Kensi remembered her first 'field trip' with Callen, the bright red bags bringing back her first disastrous trip to Bosnia. She had half the mind to tell Delaney to burn them, they were bright red, like targets... but Delaney was a civilian, she could have bright red bags if she wanted.

Delaney took off her sunglasses and Kensi got her first real look at the woman, alabaster skin dusted with freckles, her eyes that were rimmed red from crying were a deep green with flecks of gold and appeared... off, perhaps a little too large for her face of part soft, part sharp angles. She stood before Kensi a few inches taller than her and only fractionally shorter than Deeks. "Delaney Bennett," she managed to finally properly introduce herself putting her hand out.

"Kensi Blye," Kensi responded taking the woman's hand for the introductory shake.

"Both my brother, and Martin speak highly of you," Delaney said, her voice soft and her words slow as she dropped her hand to her side.

"Oh god, you two together," Deeks said with little humour as he stacked the suitcases onto a trolley.

Delaney leaned in conspiratorially to Kensi and whispered loud enough for Deeks to hear. "Oh, the stories I can tell you." Kensi smiled, Delaney did have a rather infectious manner about her and there were hints of that little girl she'd seen and heard about from the picture that sat on Deeks's book shelf. Kensi could also tell that Evan's death was weighing on the woman. Delaney soberer quickly and put her sunglasses back over her eyes.

They moved together through LAX, Delaney's arm looped through Deeks's arm as he pushed the trolley. Kensi felt a surge of jealousy at such a simple act. Deeks had told her before that he thought of Delaney as a sister, and Delaney didn't seem like some lovesick woman. Still, Kensi perhaps felt jealous because she would never make such a move, at least, not on an op. She'd never loop her arm around his... never hold his hand. She gave herself a firm mental shake. She was blowing everything out of proportion.

Nothing was said until they were out in the parking lot, the noise, hustle and bustle of LAX left behind. Delaney was the one to break the silence. "You talked to that witch Marianne?"

Deeks sighed. "She just lost her son."

"She's still an evil witch," Delaney responded with an angry set to her lips.

"You don't like Evan's mother?" Kensi felt behind in the conversation they were having.

"Not in the least," Delaney responded with a bit of heat in her soft voice. "She's awful."

Kensi looked to Deeks, the Marianne she had met had been a sobbing mess of a woman, pouring over the images of her dead son on the kitchen table. Deeks sighed. "She's not that bad... to anyone but you." Deeks turned to Kensi figuring she needed some background in order to properly follow the conversation. "Marianne didn't like it when Evan started dating Delaney, up until then they were fine."

"But once Ev and I started dating..." Delaney sighed. "We broke curfew. We were together when _he_ thought it would be a good idea to check out that haunted house... got busted for trespassing. I was the first girl to break his heart," Delaney's voice wavered, broke. "Bet she hates me more than ever," the volume of her voice tapering.

"She's upset, she..." Deeks didn't like the way the conversation was going. "She lost her son," he said as if they needed the painful reminder.

"I know," Delaney's voice heartbreakingly sad, a sob catching at the end. "I'm the one who taught him to ride a dirt bike... maybe if I hadn't-"

"Stop," Deeks's hands left the trolley and he turned to her, both of his hands dropping onto her shoulders. "We were teenagers, he would have likely gotten into riding motorcycles no matter what."

Delaney's shoulders moved in a lethargic shrug. "Maybe," she whispered.

"Come on, Kid," he said putting an arm over her shoulder, the other driving the trolley as they walked the rest of the way to Kensi's SRX since his Camry was still parked at the office, and he had doubts that all of Delaney's luggage would fit in his Rubicon.

::

Deeks didn't like how quiet Delaney was. Delaney by nature was energetic, enthusiastic, excitable. Now in grief, she was quiet, she'd stared blankly out the window the entire way back to his house from the airport.

The three of them had managed to take in all of her luggage in one trip to the spare room.

"You hungry?" Deeks asked her.

She shook her head in response as she walked out to the living room and sat down on the floor. Monty greeting her with a wagging tail and kisses on her cheek, she pet him and gave him a hug. Happy that his old friend had returned he laid down resting his head on her crossed legs.

"You should eat something," Deeks insisted now knowing how Nell felt.

Delaney shrugged. "I'm not hungry."

"Laney..."

"Have you any peaches?" She asked looking up at him.

"Um... I might."

"Can you peel one?"

He sighed. "You're a pain in the butt."

"You want me to eat something," Delaney responded her dark green eyes staring up at him, wide and innocent.

"I'll check the fridge," he responded.

Delaney turned her attention to Kensi. "So how did you and Marty meet?" she inquired.

Kensi sat down across from Delaney on the floor. "We umm..." she wasn't entirely sure what kind of cover Deeks used with her, probably just that he was a cop. "We work together."

"You're partners?"

Kensi nodded. "Yeah."

Delaney's gaze went to the kitchen. "I love him," she said turning back to Kensi. "Keep him safe, won't you?"

Kensi wondered in what kind of context was the love Delaney felt. Kensi studied the woman before her. There wasn't longing in her eyes and Kensi figured the love was platonic. "I'll to my best," Kensi replied.

Delaney's lips quirked upwards just a little. "That's all I can ask."

Deeks returned with a bowl in hand, he looked at the two women. "What are you two up to? It's like a campfire, you two gossiping about me already?" He sat down between them and passed Delaney the bowl of peeled and cut up peach bits, and handed her a fork. He had almost forgot how fussy she was, she wouldn't eat anything with her hands that might be messy, sticky peach juice, forget it. She loved peaches, but someone else would have to peel and cut it before she'd eat them.

Delaney gave him a little smile. "Yep." Her fork circled in around the bowl as she meticulously selected the first bit of peach.

Deeks shook his head. "It's no wonder why you're so tiny, you are the strangest eater."

She put the fork in her mouth and bit off the peach before quickly poking Deeks in the arm with the fork, narrowing her eyes at him. "Don't mock my eating habits," she said after she'd swallowed what she was eating. "Speaking of mocking me, when will my brother be here?"

Deeks shrugged. "He hasn't called me with his flight plans."

"And Ray?"

"An hour or so," Deeks responded.

"Old gang back together again," Delaney said sadly her fork hovering over the food as she selected the next piece and speared it with the fork. "The wake tomorrow," she said looking over at Deeks with a frown.

"We'll get through it," he assured her.

"Yeah," Delaney agreed, her fork moving around the bowl but she only moved pieces around and didn't eat anymore.

::

Nate looked through the pictures on his desk. He'd gone through his debrief, caught up on the majority of his paperwork but his mind wouldn't rest. The pictures were graphic, bloody and heart wrenching. He forced himself to continue looking through them fearful that he had missed something in the signature of the killer. Men, women and children... there was even one murdered infant in the images. He flipped the picture over and sat back taking a minute.

The horrors the agents, the analysts, the technicians seen everyday were unimaginable to civilians, and even after years of working in OSP, Nate hadn't gotten use to it. He hoped he never did, he hoped that he would never become so desensitized, that these horrors would not become the norm.

He rubbed his temples and tried to think about anything else. His mind drifted to coffee since his eyelids were becoming heavy from lack of sleep. Running his hands over his face he stood and left his office. Over the balcony he could see Callen was catching up on paperwork, Sam was there too typing on his laptop. Kensi and Deeks both absent from the roster and Nate wondered how Deeks was dealing with the loss of his friend.

"It's good to see you watching over them, Mr Getz."

Nate didn't even jump, he just smiled at Hetty's sudden arrival. "I've missed being here," he admitted. "I've been meaning to talk to you, but with what happened I hadn't had time." He turned away from overlooking the office to turn to her. "I was hoping I could come back, full time as a psychologist for a while. I want to help, overseas, and with the task forces that I've been assigned and rotated through, but..."

"You need to get grounded," Hetty said wisely.

Nate smiled. "I was going to make the excuse that I've got three teams due for quarterlies, but yes, I think I need to get grounded again."

"You've been at it for a long time, Mr Getz. You deserve a bit of a break," Hetty replied. "You also have six weeks of backlogged vacation time," she peered at him from over the rims of her glasses.

He shrugged. What would he do with that much time? Even as a child he was always kept busy, he couldn't remember ever having so much time to himself. He wouldn't know what to do with it.

"I'll do up the paperwork," Hetty told him.

"Thank you," he replied quietly, his eyes returning to the two empty desks that left him with a really, really bad feeling.

::

Two knocks on the door and it opened on it's own. "Marty!" Ray's voice travelled.

Delaney was on her feet first and ran to the door, arms out and using his body as brakes, her arms wrapped around his neck. "Hey... _Charlie_," she said trying the alias on for size. "Gosh that doesn't fit you at all." She kissed him on the cheek in welcome and backed away a few steps.

"Gee, thanks," Ray responded dryly with a roll of his eyes, kicking the door shut. He looked her over and gave her a sad smile at the circumstances that had them all coming together again. "Good to see you Laney." He dropped his bag on the floor.

"Ray," Deeks greeted.

"Marty," Ray responded with a smirk. "Still in one piece I see, and looky here, hey Wikipedia."

"Hey Ray," Kensi responded. "Good to see those crocodiles didn't eat your pasty ass."

Ray barked out a laugh and shook his head.

::

Jax came in not long after Ray had, not bothering to knock either. He brought in his suitcase, kicked off his shoes and found everyone in the living room. Delaney greeted her brother first, less enthusiastically than she had Ray, but perhaps because she'd grown more and more quiet, thinking about the loss they had all suffered. She wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead. "You okay?" he asked quietly.

She shrugged and pulled back and Kensi noticed all the similarities and all the differences. Jax was taller by maybe an inch, his eyes were smaller, more suited to his face, sharper lines and none of the softness his sister had, he was built where she was scrawny, but the hair and shapes of their noses, the looks and expressions were mirrored.

She backed away from her brother and sat back down on the arm of the chair Ray was sitting in, he stood and the two men hugged. "Been a while," Ray said.

"You had to go and make waves, didn't you?" Jax said shaking his head. "Wit-pro? Really?"

"Never thought I'd be in it either," Ray responded with a roll of his eyes.

"_Charlie_," Jax said trying on the alias much like his sister has. "It doesn't suit you."

Ray flipped him the bird and sat back down heavily.

Deeks and Jax quickly hugged it out. "Wake tomorrow?" Jax asked and Deeks nodded. He looked quickly over to Delaney before looking back at Deeks. "Did you talk to Marianne?"

"Yep."

"And?"

"About as well off as you can expect from a woman who just lost her son."

"Yeah," Jax said quietly. He looked to Kensi. "Good to see you again, Kensi."

"Wish it was under better circumstances," Kensi replied.

"Me too," Jax agreed quietly.

::

Callen rotated his shoulders as he came through the front door after Nell. She threw the keys into the glass bowl in the entrance way and he kicked off his shoes. Despite not doing anything other than paperwork he found that he was rather tired and followed her into the living room. He sat down heavily and she sat down beside him picking up a magazine from the table and leaning into his body.

His hand went to her hair and he played with a few strands. He didn't even have to ask what she was looking at. It was a bridal magazine, they were laying all over the house. The woman had ideas. Lots of ideas. And she wanted his opinion. He didn't have one. He'd enjoyed Sam's wedding, but he had no fantasies of his own. Nell tapped the page to get his attention and he looked at the pictures. "Whatever you want babe," he responded pulling her up onto his lap and holding her close.

"It's _our_ wedding."

"You overestimate how much I worry over napkin rings, Nell," he said with a little smile, his lips pressing kisses on the column of her neck, his day old beard scratching her skin.

"I just want it to be perfect," Nell said, her breath hitching as he sucked slightly on her neck eliciting a moan from her.

"I just need you to be there and it's perfect for me."

She smiled. "Now you're just trying to get laid."

"Is it working."

Nell smiled. "Yep."

::

**Thank you for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Deeks had been to wakes before, it didn't make them any easier. He parked his red Rubicon down the street from the funeral home, the parking lot was already overflowing. He looked over at Kensi and then to the rear view mirror, Ray was sitting in the back seat since Deeks had decided it was best that the man stick with the two federal agents to ensure his cover.

Jax who had rented a sporty black Porsche Boxster that he was fond pulled up behind, both twins emerged from the car and Deeks took a deep breath mentally preparing himself before pressing on the seatbelt and exiting from the car. Two more slams and he knew both Ray and Kensi were out too. Deeks stared down the road to the funeral home and found his heart racing. "You good Marty?" Ray asked.

"Yeah," Deeks said snapping out of old memories, he'd seen the inside of that particular funeral home once before. "Fine."

He adjusted the black tie he wore, black suit, just like Ray and Jax wore, although Jax wore his with a blue shirt rather than the classic white both Deeks and Ray had gone for. He looked to Delaney in the black sheath dress, her mile long legs ending up in black three inch heels that left her taller than the men, her hair in curls. Evan had always been partial to Delaney with her hair curled. Her eyes were hidden behind her oversized designer sunglasses. Jax put an arm around his sister and Deeks turned to Kensi who was watching him carefully.

There was no denying that Kensi looked stunning, white blouse, black pencil skirt, black blazer. Hair down, wavy like when they'd first met, her bangs now framing her face insisting they were in a different time, a different place. She held out her hand to him tilting her head just slightly. He let out a breath, walked around the hood of the car and took the offered hand. She squeezed it, and he knew it was her way of reminding him that she was there for him. He pulled her close and put his arm over her shoulder. "Thank you," he murmured into her hair. She nodded just once, acknowledging his words.

The group walked down the sidewalk, Delaney breaking from her brother to walk on her own standing a little straighter trying to keep her emotions in check. Ray elbowed Deeks in the side getting the detective's attention he nodded his head to the head of the parking lot. Deeks ignored the other people and his eyes zeroed in on where Ray was directing his attention. Marianne Ellis.

Delaney stopped right behind them and peered around. "You guys go inside," she said.

"I'll stay with you Laney," Jax replied quietly, his hands going into his trouser pockets.

She shook her head. "No, no," she insisted looking at her brother. "She might kick up a fuss and keep me out... you shouldn't be there and be denied paying your respects because of me."

"You should get to too," Ray said.

"It's okay," Delaney's voice was sad but understanding. "I'll wait outside if that's how she wants it." She wasn't going to kick up a mess at the funeral of her friend and former lover even if she was denied the right of saying goodbye.

Jax studied his sister and sighed knowing that this was one thing he wouldn't be able to talk her out of. He kissed the top of her head and put the keys to the rented Boxster in her hand. "In case you choose to leave, I'll get a ride with Martin."

Delaney's hand tightened around the keys and she nodded. "Go, go on," she waved a hand at the rest of them. "If I don't see you inside, I'll see you back at Marty's."

::

Quiet crying, open sobs, a sea of black and white suits and dresses. The place had flowers everywhere but the place still smelt stale. Deeks looked to the blue and gold tightly woven carpet and remembered it from years back. It had aged, stains here and there and were likely unnoticeable to everyone due to distracted minds focussing solely on their loss. Jax stood by the window looking out as the funeral director gave his condolences and asked Deeks how he knew Mr Ellis.

"Grew up together," Deeks responded to the man's question, but his eyes were glued on the redwood coffin at the end of the large room.

"Sir, we have a situation," one of the staff said having come in from the parking lot entrance.

Jax sighed and walked over to join Deeks, Ray and Kensi. "A situation would be an understatement."

"Marianne fighting with Laney?" Ray asked pushing back his dark locks that had hints of grey.

"Yeah." Deeks looked over at Jax, who's green eyes were on the door. It was obvious that he didn't like that his sister was out there. "Guess I'll be paying the last respects for both of us."

They moved through the groups of people, women crying and holding on to one another, men stoically standing keeping it together, occasionally rubbing the backs of one of the women and whispering words of comfort. They got into the line to give condolence to the family. Steven Ellis along with a few other members of the close family stood they mostly seemed numb to the experience. Deeks held on to Kensi as the line made slow progress. Marianne had come back in through the back, she looked furious and he only needed one guess to figure out why.

Ray frowned and turned to the guys. "You think our girl's okay?"

Deeks shrugged, Delaney took think things straight to her heart and seemed to feel everything be it joy or grief to the fullest extent.

Jax sighed. "Yeah," he said finally. "She'll be okay." Despite his assuring words, his body language had him torn between wanting to stay, and wanting to leave to check on her.

The closer they got the worse Deeks felt. There was a pit in his stomach, his throat felt like it was closing and he kept having memories of Evan flashing in the back of his head.

"_Marty-boy! I'm tellin' you, you should get with that." _

"_Evan!" Delaney's voice pitched as she swatted Evan lightly on the arm. _

_Evan smiled over at her and then turned his attention back to Deeks. "Seriously, Gemma is one hell of a catch! What are you waiting for?" _

"_Men!" Delaney shook her head grabbing her binders. "I'm going to class." _

"_I'm skipping," Ray said with a grin. "This sounds like it's going to get interesting." _

_Delaney shook her head, her long red hair swaying with the movement before she left the boys on the grassy knoll walking toward the school. "You should really stop lookin' at Jax's sister like that," Deeks warned Evan noting the lust filled eyes that followed Delaney's swaying hips. _

_Evan laughed and threw a arm over Deeks's shoulder. "What Jax doesn't know, won't hurt him. And don't try to change the topic Marty-boy, this is about you and tall, blonde and busty." _

He hadn't thought about those high school days in a long time, longer since that the name Gemma had ever even entered his mind. She'd had a pretty face, greatest boobs and in a high school filled with teenage boys it made her a hot commodity, still he hadn't ended up going out with her despite Evan's prying, poking and prodding. He'd always been more into brunettes anyways.

Deeks's arm tightened around Kensi's shoulders as they got to the head of the line. She kissed him on the cheek and moved out of the way since she didn't know the family, nor had she known Evan. She watched as Deeks, Ray and Jax gave their condolences to the close family members. She could see how hard Deeks was taking the event, he shook hands with Steven, gave a hug to Marianne and she could read his lips. _'He was a good man.' _Marianne nodded in agreement and seemed unable to find more words she simply patted his shoulder.

Kensi watched as Deeks moved to stand in front of the closed coffin. After a second his head bowed and turned away looking to the ground. It pained her to see her typically happy-go-lucky partner like this. She walked up behind him, placing a hand on his lower back as she walked around him. She could tell how hard he was fighting his grief, the tears that threatened to fall.

Ray came up next placing a hand on the coffin. "See you on the other side, brother," Ray whispered and turned to Deeks clapping a hand on his shoulder. "Marty, you good?"

Deeks opened his mouth as if to speak but thought better of it, instead nodding his head. He turned his head to see Jax in front of Marianne, in typical Bennett fashion he was polite and respectful to the woman despite her refusing to allow his twin sister into the building. He gave her a sad smile and moved on to the coffin with the rest of the men. He stared at if for a minute. "Your mother still hates Laney," he said his voice giving away his grief as he placed his hand on the coffin. "She sends her love."

Unable to watch, Deeks turned away and the group got seats. His parents spoke of him when everyone had finally sat down, they told humourous anecdotes, informed everyone of drinks and food to be had at a nearby community centre for anyone interested. Deeks wasn't. He wanted to go home, and for the first time since his late teens, getting fall down drunk seemed like a good idea.

::

The Boxster wasn't in the driveway when Deeks pulled the Rubicon into the driveway. "Should we call her?" Ray asked. He'd always felt protective over Delaney, she was the 'little sister' of the group and of one of his best friends and she on her own had always, without fail been there for any of them whenever they needed anything at all.

"No," Jax replied. "She'll come back in her own time." He had a feeling she was at the beach, despite the fair skin they shared, she was like Deeks in the way she loved the beach, the water, the sand. Sure, she had to lather up with the highest SPF she could find but the beach always brought her a sense of peace. He knew bugging her while she was trying to figure her own stuff out would only annoy her and make her stay out longer. She'd always done things on her own terms. If she needed to grieve in private, she would, and when she wanted a shoulder to cry on, she'd return to them.

Deeks opened the door and Monty came to greet the group, first Deeks who paused a moment to scratch his beloved pet behind the ears. Monty licked Kensi's hand in greeting wagged his tail and circled around Jax and jumped up on Ray who laughed and ruffled the dogs hair affectionately.

"Anyone want a drink?" Deeks asked.

Jax and Ray shared a look. "How drunk you planning on getting there Marty?" Ray asked eyeing the younger man he seen as a brother.

Deeks shot him a dirty look. "I'm thirty three, as drunk as I want."

"Got scotch?" Jax asked.

Deeks thought about it for a minute, despite not usually drinking more than the occasional beer himself he did keep stock for guests in case they wanted something. The scotch likely hadn't been touched since the last time Jax had been around and Deeks found half a bottle in the cupboard. "Yep." He took down a stack of five shot glasses and lined them up on the table as everyone came into the kitchen.

Jax slipped off his suit jacket, hanging it off the back of one of the wooden chairs and loosened his tie. Ray took his tie right off hanging the black bit of silk over the back of another chair before dropping into a seat. The four of them sat down around the table shot glasses filled and passed around. One sitting at the side of the table, untouched for their lost brother.

Deeks raised it his shot glass. "To Evan."

Jax, Ray and Kensi all raised their glasses. "To Evan," they repeated and all four of them knocked back their shots.

"Tell me about him," Kensi requested and figured it would help them remember the good times, get past the quiet stage of their grief.

"Shit disturber," Ray said with a bit of a smirk.

"He had this way about him, that he just didn't care, he lived exactly how he wanted. Always in the moment," Jax said as he took it upon himself to pour everyone another round. Deeks quickly knocked his back, Ray following close behind. Jax stared at the liquid before drinking his and turning his attention back to Kensi. "A lot of people might stay alive until a hundred, but it doesn't mean they lived all those years. Evan did."

"Sounds like he was a lot of fun," Kensi replied wistfully, it was obvious this man had been loved.

Ray laughed. "Oh yeah. Lady killer." The man shook his head. "I swear, he dated every girl in our high school."

"Much to my sister's dismay," Jax said shaking his head.

"How'd you feel about him dating your sister?" Kensi inquired.

Jax was quiet for a minute. "Beat the hell out of him when I finally found out. They'd kept it a secret for five months." Jax shook his head. "Ray knew, I don't know how they managed to keep it a secret."

"Hey!" Ray said sounding offended.

Jax smirked in return. "Ray's such a girl when it comes to gossip."

Ray rolled his eyes dramatically and huffed out a annoyed breath. Kensi looked over to Deeks who was staring at the now quarter full bottle fo scotch on the table. "What's your favourite memory of him?" Deeks looked over getting caught up in her eyes for a second.

He smiled at the fading memory she'd brought back with her prompt.

"_Are you sure we aren't going to get in trouble for this?" A young Martin Brandel asked he walked a bit behind the older boys, Evan and Ray. The sand was warm on the top but as his feet sunk as he walked barefoot, the further they sunk, the colder the sand got, he moved quickly to keep warm. "The sign does say that no one should be on the beach after-" _

_Evan groaned loudly in an over dramatic fashion as he let his head hang back and his shoulders slump. "Really? Seriously? Don't be such a baby Marty!" _

"_Yeah well your dad isn't waiting to put your head through a wall," Marty muttered bitterly. _

_Ray and Evan exchanged a worried look and looked back at the nearly nine year old boy, Evan half a year older, Ray two years older. Ray sighed and Evan shrugged before throwing his arm over Marty's scrawny shoulders. "We're brothers now. You, me, Ray. We'll watch out for you." _

_Marty's blue eyes lit up. "Brothers?" _

"_Yeah," Evan insisted. "We're brothers, we'll always watch out for you, and you'll watch out for us. Deal?" _

_Marty had nodded his head vigorously. It was the first time he'd ever snuck out after his parents were asleep. He hoped his mom didn't poke her head in. He didn't want to worry her, but Ray had told him to line up his pillows and pull the blanket over and they wouldn't know. He trusted Ray. The boys had insisted that this night he had to sneak out right at eleven. They'd be waiting for him outside his window, and they had been. _

"_Come on," Ray said excitedly. "This way!" _

_The three boys made their way across the sand, the waves crashing against the shore. Marty figured he'd be afraid alone, but he was there with his brothers and he knew he'd be okay. _

_Suddenly Evan was picking him up by his arm on one side, Ray was on the other and they carried him to the ocean. "Hey! Put me down!" He had yelled, the two boys had laughed and threw him in the ocean. Marty had come to the surface quickly, sputtering and angry. Sure the boys sometimes pulled pranks on each other, but how was he suppose to sneak back into the house all soaking wet? _

"_Jerks!" He yelled walking towards shore where Ray already was but Evan was blocking him. "Move Evan!" _

"_Be cool Marty-boy!" Evan insisted. "What time is it Ray?"_

_It had taken them a while to walk to the beach. "Two minutes after midnight," Ray shouted back. "Did you find it, it's under the seaweed!" He called over his shoulder. _

"_I know!" Ray responded indignantly. "I hid it there, jeez. Ah! Got it!" Ray responded and into the water he threw a boogie board. _

_Evan smiled. "Two minutes after midnight, it's official. Happy birthday Marty." _

"_Happy birthday!" Ray shouted from shore, obviously not wanting to get more wet. _

"_What? How?" Marty questioned making his way through the water to the blue and green board, his hands running over it. _

"_Probably best if you don't ask," Evan said snickering. _

Deeks shook his head and turned to Ray. "How did you guys get that board for me?"

"Well, considering you're a cop," Ray said despite knowing that Deeks was a federal agent, Jax didn't. "I probably shouldn't tell you." Ray laughed.

Deeks smiled and shook his head. "You're right, I don't want to know."

The rest of the night, the men shared stories of Evan Ellis. Motorcycles, women, bar fights. They drank more, laughed and remembered the good times of the friend they had lost.

::

Delaney parked the Boxster in the lot by a bar she enjoyed visiting when she came to Los Angeles. It wasn't big, it was rarely busy. Tonight she preferred a bar over a club, she didn't want to dance, she didn't want to have to deal with men flirting or trying to pick her up. Sure, many nights she did enjoy such an evening. Tonight, she wanted a stiff drink, she wanted to remember and honour the friend she had lost.

She studied the outside of the building, it was old but taken care of, the owners obviously having pride. The bar would do, she decided stepping out of the car and locking it. Last thing she needed was the car to be stolen and her brother hounding her. She paused at the hood of the car, she pressed a hand against the warm hood to keep her balance as she took off one heel and dumped the sand from the beach, she switched sides and did the same for the other. The waves had brought her some peace, as had the sand between her toes. She'd kept to the shade, looking out of place in a dress and heels but didn't mind as she spent hours spacing out and watching the waves. People had left long before she had decided it was time to get up. The sun had been setting and by the time she'd driven to the bar, night had descended upon the city.

Her heels clicked as she walked along the linoleum of the bar floor. It was a quiet night. There appeared to be a couple chatting over a couple of beers. A man drowning his sorrows with a bottle of bourbon and a single shot glass he kept refilling. The bartender was leaning against the wall texting on his phone when Delaney approached the bar. She checked the wood of the bar for spills before setting down her expensive black satin clutch.

The bartender looked up, she pegged him to be in his late forties, blonde overgrown hair, blue eyes and a smile that made him seem friendly. "G'afternoon Miss. What can I get for you?"

Delaney thought about it for a minute. What drink to honour Evan? He, like her brother was a Scotch man. She smiled just a little bit at old memories that played at the back of her head. "I'm having a drink for a friend... he's... being buried tomorrow." There was something about bartenders, you just felt like telling them stuff... and they were cheaper than a psychologist.

"Sorry to hear that Miss," the bartender replied with compassion in his voice.

She smiled a little. "Can I get two Red Headed Sluts?"

The bartenders eyes went to her curly red hair and he smiled. "Sure thing." He started moving around preparing the shooter.

"_What the heck is this?" Delaney asked Evan as he set down the red shooter in front of her. It was her and her brother's twenty first birthday, they were the last of the group to hit the milestone and the boys insisted they were all going out and getting drunk. Except for Deeks. He'd make sure everyone got home safe. He had a law test in the morning that he just couldn't miss and it would be better not to be hungover anyways. _

"_Just drink it," Evan insisted, his eyes on her. _

_She studied her boyfriend. They'd dated a few times before. A few weeks. A few months. But now things seemed more serious, four months. She looked over at her brother who didn't know. Jax was overprotective and had made sure each Deeks, Ray and Evan had gotten a warning to keep their hands off his sister. Evan was a bit of a daredevil. _

_She picked up the drink and sniffed it, she wrinkled her nose a bit from the scent of the alcohol, though there was the scent of cranberry mixed in. Evan hit the bottom of the shooter glass lightly prompting her to throw back her first shot. She swallowed it down and exhaled, she thought about it for a second. "That wasn't so bad," she admitted. _

"_Good ,amiright?" Evan asked with his trademark roguish smile. _

_She smiled and nodded. "So, what's this thing called?" _

_At that point neither Ray or Deeks could hold back their laughter any longer. Evan leaned in and over the rock music playing in the crowded bar he told her. "The Red Headed Slut." _

The two drinks were placed in front of her, and the bartender seemed to know she'd want to be left alone and went to wipe down some of the tables. Delaney stared at the two drinks that she knew would forever remind her of better times, of laughter, music and good friends. A sob caught in her throat. She didn't want to cry. She didn't want to grieve. She wasn't ready to let go. She wasn't ready to say goodbye. The funeral was tomorrow. She could say goodbye then. Tonight she wanted a distraction. She wanted to forget the pain. She wanted to find a way to get rid of the hollow ache in her chest. She tossed back the Red Headed Slut and stared at the other.

Distraction came with the man who'd been constantly refilling his glass, he'd hit on the girlfriend who'd been sharing beers with a man who looked like he played professional football. A bit of a scuffle ensued and the bartender started ushering to kick the three out back.

The front door opened, rattling the bell above the door. Delaney looked over wearily to find someone who looked as exhausted with the world as she. Tall, she suspected taller than she even with the heels she wore on her feet. Clean shaven, dark hair, brown eyes that seemed tired but looked like a well of never ending compassion... the door slammed and for a second horrors played over the man's eyes and in a second they were gone and he was looking around only seeing her. "Quite night?" He asked.

She nodded. "Bartender will be back in a second," she said.

He could have taken a seat further away, or a table but he sat down next to her. "You look tired," he noted like they were old friends.

"I am," she admitted to the friendly stranger having the oddest sensation. She felt like they'd done this before, like she knew him already though she was quite certain they had never met. Another time, another life. The two sat in a comfortable silence for a minute. She spent the time studying his profile as he looked at the line up of alcohol bottles on the wall. "You look like you have something you want to forget," she whispered. He turned and looked at her and it was only then that she realized she'd said it out loud. Her large green eyes widened and a hand went over her mouth. "Sorry."

He studied her for a second and then smiled, just a little. "It's okay. I suppose we all have something we want to forget."

Delaney was quiet, she could hear the bartender still calming the boyfriend in the backroom, convincing him to leave the drunken man alone. She bit on her bottom lip. She didn't usually do one night stands, she preferred being wined and dined she enjoyed relationships most of the time. Not to say she hadn't done the one night stand thing before. It had happened a few times. Sometimes she'd wake feeling regretful. Others she was just glad that there was still a warm body beside her when she woke. Sometimes it didn't matter if there wasn't an emotional connection. Sometimes she just wanted the physical, wanted to be wanted, and for a moment the world would go away. She wanted that tonight.

Her hand went to his knee and he looked down at the pale hand that squeezed just slightly. "Maybe we could help each other forget, just for tonight." She hoped he would catch her meaning. He seemed kind, he was handsome in a way that made her interested sexually, and for tonight those were the only qualifications she needed. He seemed to be debating and she slowly slid her hand up a bit further, his hand coming down over hers, his dark brown eyes studying her face. She didn't know what he was thinking, she figured he was trying to think of a way to let her down kindly. She went to pull her hand away and apologize for being so blunt but he held tightly to her hand, her eyes went down to where their fingers intertwined and back to his face with a questioning expression.

He stood, still holding her hand pulled out enough to cover her drinks and put her empty shot glass over the bill. He pointed to the still full shooter. "Are you going to drink that?"

She shook her head. "It's for a friend," she said quietly.

He frowned, understanding. She found compassion in his eyes and was surprised when he pulled her into his chest, his arms wrapping around her. "I'm sorry for your loss," he whispered to her.

She felt safe in his arms, secure. She wasn't sure if she believed in past lives, but she'd never felt something like this for someone she'd just met before. She looked up at him and he smiled just slightly in a reassuring manner. She took a step backwards pulling his hand and he fell into step with her by the time the left the bar, the bell tinkling after them.

::

****My adultfanfiction dot net account (user name ambrosiarush) will have the full version of this chapter, complete with the naughty bits of Delaney's one night stand with... have you guessed who?**– **I apologize again to the Densi fans who have been asking for a smutty one-shot for KD, I promise, they'll get there in their own time ;) **

**I have been waiting to write this part for so long it has played in my head, it's nice to have it all typed out now :) Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Delaney moved quietly through the darkness of the hotel room. She used her cell phone for light as she looked around for her clothing. Finding her lace panties she pulled them on. She found her dress in a heap on the floor and held it in her hand until she found the silk and lace corset and fussed with it only doing up half the snaps in her impatience. She pulled her dress up and zipped the back up with few complications. She grabbed her shoes that had been discarded by the bed and put the heels back on. She grabbed her clutch from the desk and moved to the door, she paused. _Don't, _she told herself, _don't look back. _She did, unable to help herself, she could only see him silhouetted on the bed, she could hear the soft breathing breaking the absolute quiet. She wondered had they met another time, a different place, could there have been something more? _Don't romanticise it Delaney, _she scolded herself. She opened the door and closed it behind her as quietly as she could.

She drove on autopilot to Deeks's place and pulled into the driveway next to Kensi's vehicle. Grabbing her clutch she locked up her brother's rental car and walked to the house wondering if she'd been locked out due to the late hour. The door opened easily and it was obvious that everyone was still awake. She heard laugher as she walked in. She removed her shoes and found everyone in the kitchen, an empty bottle of scotch on the table and Deeks, Ray, Jax and Kensi were working their way into a bottle of Jack Daniels.

Ray spotted Delaney first, he looked her up and down and smiled. "Doing the walk-of-shame?"

"No," she denied heatedly. "I just... was out late. Thinking, something you don't do often," she stuck out her tongue at him.

"Yeah, well your wild-sex-hair says otherwise," Ray responded.

Jax groaned. "I don't want to hear it, I really don't want to hear it."

"What?" Ray questioned, a slight drawl to his voice. "That your sister had sex? She's thirty-one."

"Thirty," Delaney argued quickly.

"Yeah, for like another month," Deeks chimed in with a grin.

"You keep talking about my age and I'm going to need a drink," Delaney muttered. "Not that any of you need to be drinking anymore." She picked up the empty bottle of Scotch. "Don't tell me this was full when you guys started!"

"It wasn't," Deeks quickly assured her.

Delaney looked Deeks over worriedly her hands cupping his face. "You should go to bed, sweetie," she whispered looking at the alcohol haze in his eyes.

"I'm fine," Deeks argued pushing her hands away. Jax poured another round and Delaney looked to Kensi who appeared just as bad off as the boys.

"Kensi," Delaney said softly and the other woman looked up from her shot glass. "Honey, you look wrecked."

Kensi seemed contemplative of the other woman's perspective. "I feel wrecked," Kensi decided.

Delaney looked over to Deeks to see his reaction. "You should go to bed Kens," Deeks said softly.

With a smile Delaney found the cap and closed the bottle of Jack Daniels. "I was drinking that," Ray slurred his words just slightly.

"And now you're going to bed," Delaney said putting the alcohol away and closing the cupboard door. "Come on," she clapped her hands together. "Time for bed."

"We were talking about Evan," Ray told her as he stood, stumbling and Delaney moved quickly to catch him but stumbled around with him, her light frame unable to bear his weight. "He was... he was a good guy, you know... he didn't deserve to go out like that."

Delaney's eyes watered but she held to Ray's waist, and the arm around her shoulder, when she took a step he tried to keep in pace as they made their way to the couch. "Arms up," she told him grabbing the hem of his shirt.

"I have a girl at home," Ray told her giving her a serious look but he rocked a bit in his stance and it took away from the look's power.

"If you want to sleep in a sweater and jeans that's fine by me," Delaney responded seriously, and with detachment. "I figured you'd want to be more comfortable, and hell, it's not like I haven't seen it all before."

Ray laughed knowing which memory she was referring too. "Skinny dipping."

"Boxers or jeans?" Delaney asked with a tilt of her head, her hair swung with the movement exposing her neck.

Ray grinned widely. "Still want to deny going out just to get laid? Because there is a hickey that is denying your claim!"

Delaney's face flushed red, she quickly re-adjusted her hair and looked around to see if the others had heard. She glared at him and put her hands on her hips. "I'm not going to feel sorry for you in the morning when you're all hungover." It was a lie, she couldn't help but feel sorry when someone was hurting, even if it was self inflicted. "You need a hand?" She asked her agitation melting away within a few seconds.

"I got this," Ray said trying to take off his own shirt only to find himself unable to half way and stumbling, his legs hitting the couch and falling down on it.

Delaney sighed and grabbed the sweater's end and pulled it off. "You sure you can manage the rest?"

"Got it!" Ray insisted with a smile, he grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on the back. "You're a good girl, Laney. I love you. Always watchin' out for everyone."

She smirked. "You're drunk."

He smiled. "Doesn't make it any less true."

With a genuine smile she kissed his forehead. "Lay on your side," she said pointing a warning finger at him.

"Aye, aye, cap-i-tain."

Delaney left him there and started walking back to the kitchen, she seen Jax staggering into the room they were sharing and knowing her self-sufficient brother, he would be fine on his own. She poked her head into the kitchen to see Kensi hanging onto Deeks the two of them swaying as they tried to take steps together. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight. "You two okay?"

"Yep," Deeks nodded, he stopped in his steps, but Kensi kept going and nearly fell back her arm still over Deeks's shoulders. Kensi smiled finding her footing. Deeks studied the red-headed woman, she'd been gone for most of the day and he was unsure as to how she was really handling Evan's death. He didn't particularly like that she'd gone out alone and hooked up with some stranger, but she was nearly thirty and he knew there was pretty little he could say or do in the moment, especially since he couldn't even manage to stand up straight. Still, he had to at least ask. "You okay Delaney?"

"Yeah," Delaney responded brightly. "And I'll be better than the four of you in the morning!"

Deeks shook his head, he could still see the hurt in her eyes, the grief, but knew what they all needed was a good nights rest. The next day was the funeral, and it wasn't going to be any easier. "Good night," he said to her as he and Kensi continued their drunken walk.

"Good night Delaney," Kensi waved back as she staggered on with Deeks.

"G'night you two... don't do anything I wouldn't," she smiled just a little as they both worked their way through the doorway to Deeks room.

::

Kensi woke with a hangover. Her head ached and her stomach was unsure of it's self. She was laying on her side, she looked over to see that Deeks was sleeping on his stomach, his face turned away from her, an arm draped over the side of the bed, he was snoring softly. Deciding he really needed the sleep, and probably would be feeling even worse than she when he woke, she moved slowly as not to wake him.

She shut the bedroom door behind her to keep any noise from the house from waking him. Barefoot, she adjusted the faded blue shirt she'd taken from Deek's drawers the scent of aftershave and fabric softener clinging to it, the pyjama pants were his too, light blue in colour and far too long. She remembered tripping in them before and walked carefully through the living room. Ray was snoring loudly on the couch a blanked over his body, his feet poking out the end. She made a pit stop in the bathroom reliving her full bladder and brushing her teeth.

Walking into the kitchen she found Delaney reading the newspaper. "Good morning," Kensi said despite it feeling like a crappy morning.

Delaney smiled winningly at her, she had to have showered after getting everyone to bed since her hair was braided, a little damp where the hair folded into other parts, but she wore cute white and green plaid pyjama shorts and a green tank top. "Good morning Kensi. How are you feeling?"

"Like death warmed over," Kensi muttered in return, pleased to find that Delaney had made a fresh pot of coffee, and had put out a bottle of ibuprofen beside it. Kensi smiled. "Very smart," she shook the pill bottle and catching Delaney's smile. She grabbed a mug, poured in coffee and some skimmed low-fat milk, a few sugars and joined Delaney at the kitchen table.

Delaney closed the paper and studied Kensi for a moment, the agent surprisingly feeling a little nervous under the other woman's stare and blamed it on the alcohol still sloshing in her stomach. "Thank you," Delaney said finally.

Kensi knew she had to look confused, Delaney's words were so left field that Kensi didn't get it. "For what?"

"Being here," Delaney said as if it should be obvious. "For Marty. I can see how much your presence means to him... other than Jax, Ray...Evan... and I he hasn't had much for..." Delaney seemed to be struggling with the word. "Stability," she decided finally.

"He's my partner," Kensi said as if it was her partner duty to stay here with him, she knew it wasn't. She was doing this because it was Marty, and she cared about him.

"Yeah," Delaney said as if she didn't quite believe the innocence of their partnership. "O-kay," she dawdled with sarcasm.

Kensi wanted a change of subject. "So you've known each other a long time."

"Since we were kids, funny how life works sometimes..." Delaney said. "I met him originally on the beach."

"You gave him an ice cream cone," Kensi remembered the story.

Delaney beamed. "He told you that?"

Kensi nodded. "He thinks the world of you."

Delaney blushed a bit, a little smile coming upon her face. "Two weeks after that day at the beach my family moved into a home just down the road from where Martin lived."

"You two have been close for a long time," Kensi commented before taking a sip of her coffee.

"We have," Delaney said. "We went through hell together. Growing up wasn't easy for either of us, though he had it far worse."

Kensi looked up at Delaney, it was strange for Kensi to be around someone who opened up so easily, so freely. Kensi lived in a world of carefully constructed lies, day to day she was someone else entirely. New alias, new legend. Delaney was honest, open to the world, her heart worn proudly upon her sleeve. "His father," Kensi whispered knowingly.

Delaney nodded. "Gordon John Brandel was not a man you wanted to cross." She shivered slightly under the cold of old haunting memories. "Some days I'm in complete awe of Martin," she admitted. "He lived in a house with that man and still managed to come out with a sense of humour and justice... could have turned to crime like Ray had..."

"Doesn't sound to me like Ray had the greatest of childhoods either," Kensi said stirring her coffee.

"He didn't," Delaney said softly. "His father made meth in their house," she whispered. "Not exactly the most stable home environment. And what his parents didn't sell, they used."

Kensi looked to the living room where Ray was still snoring on the couch. She remembered when she had first met him, he seemed like a good guy, for a criminal. Still, the man had been working to turn his life around. He had that brotherly bond with Deeks, and worked as an informant. When he found out Jenna was pregnant he did everything, risked his own life to stay in Los Angeles to get her, bring her into witness protection with him. He was a father now, he was back in Los Angeles, risking his life, his cover to pay respects to a friend, a brother.

"And you," Kensi asked curiously. "What was your childhood like?"

"We weren't as bad off as Martin, or Ray... Evan's parents might seem normal now, but that's years of AA meetings talking. Jax and I at least knew we were loved," Delaney said. "We both born in San Diego. Lived there a few years until our mother fell ill." Delaney's thumb fiddled with the ends of the newspaper's pages as she chewed on her bottom lip. "Dad did his best to balance work, taking care of mom, and Jax and I. We were pretty young, four when she got sick... we moved into the smaller home in Los Angeles when we were six. Mom died when we were nine."

"I'm sorry," Kensi said.

Delaney smiled sadly in thanks. "It was hard, but... we knew it was coming. We'd prepared for the inevitable." Delaney's green eyes looked at a spot on the wall above Kensi's head as she blinked back tears. "Marty was there," she said. "Ray, Evan... they were there for Jackson and I... Dad started working a lot after Mom was gone, pay off the medical bills, we were home alone a lot... If things got to bad at home any one of them, or some nights, all three of them would end up at our house," she stopped talking and looked to the living room. "Good morning, sunshine!"

Ray flipped her off from where he was now sitting up on the couch. "Stop being so damn chipper," he told her.

"Coffee's on."

"You're a goddess," Ray changed his tune grabbing his discarded sweater from the night before and pulling it over his head.

Delaney smirked. "Couldn't get your jeans off last night, could you?"

"No," he muttered as he shuffled his way to the bathroom.

Shaking her head Delaney returned her gaze to Kensi. "What was your childhood like?"

"I was a daddy's girl," Kensi admitted, Delaney being so easy to talk to. "He was a marine."

"Fitting," Delaney decided and Kensi tilted her head and raised an eyebrow in question. "We're all either because of, or in spite of our parents. You're because of. You honoured your father when you decided to become a police officer, to help people, just like him."

"He died," Kensi admitted. "I joined... the police force," she quickly caught herself and reminded herself not to give away too much. Delaney was so easy to talk to, and she was trusted so deeply by Deeks, and she spoke with out worry that she was giving away too much. "To try and find out what happened."

Delaney's eyes held compassion but they flicked away when the bathroom door opened. "What are you ladies talking about?" Ray asked in a gruff voice as he walked past them and to the counter where he poured himself a mug of coffee.

"Oh you know, chick-flicks, chocolate, and menstrual cramps," Delaney smiled at him brightly.

Ray made a face. "God," he muttered under his breath. "Why aren't any of the other guys up yet?"

::

Second day in a row wearing a suit had Deeks feeling uncomfortable. Maybe it was hangover. He hadn't even wanted to drink his morning coffee incase it made a reappearance. He adjusted his tie and found everyone waiting for him in the living room. Kensi was braiding Delaney's hair and it warmed his heart, Delaney was like a sister to him, he wanted her and Kensi to get along. Jax looked deflated in the chair, an arm over his eyes. Ray was putting on his shoes, but all in all, everyone but Delaney was feeling the post-inebriation pain.

Jax moved his arm and looked to his sister. "Do you have the keys?"

"Yeah," she replied and thanked Kensi when she tied off her hair.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Jax muttered under his breath. "You're driving."

"Really?" Delaney pepped up.

"I'm pretty sure I'd still blow over," Jax said standing and swaying a little, Deeks reaching out to steady him. "How can I feel so hungover and still be drunk?"

"Bennett curse," Delaney responded with a sad shake of her head. "Alcohol is not our friend."

::

"Do you think Marianne is going to throw a fit?" Ray asked Delaney as the five of them walked up the pathway to the burial site.

Delaney gestured. "Look at everyone who's shown up, she won't even know I'm here."

Deeks took a deep breath, the chatter of his friends as they took the lead and he fell back a few steps. In tune with her partner, Kensi shortened her stride and fell in pace with Deeks naturally, instinctively. She looked over at him, he looked good in his grey suit, the aviator sunglasses to block out the brutal mid-day sun that threatened to fry their hungover brains. He looked over at her and she quickly turned way a little embarrassed that she'd been caught staring.

She knew she didn't have to be there. He had the support of his friends. But when she stood in that crowd, heard the prayers, the speech Marianne had prepared she was glad that she'd allowed her heart to be heard over her head. Deeks's hand held hers, their fingers interlocked as if they were meant to be just like that, every second of every day. She squeezed his hand, and he held her's tighter.

He turned his head and she followed the movement just in time to see him wipe a tear that he'd obviously not wanted her to see. She heard Delaney sob, the rumble of Jax's voice as he comforted her, Ray rubbing circles on the woman's back.

Kensi returned her attention to Deeks who was now staring at her, but didn't look away because he'd been caught, he just kept on staring from behind his dark glasses. She couldn't see his eyes, and through her sunglasses she figured he couldn't see hers. She felt lost with out his eyes that she seemed to have been able to read since she though he was Jason Wyler.

She wasn't sure what it was, but something had changed, Kensi could feel it. Maybe it was that she realized her heart was beating a little faster. Maybe it was the way they were standing, physically so close, their hands held together. She wasn't sure... but something in that moment had changed. She wasn't sure what the change was, wasn't sure what it meant, or where it would take them... but she was willing to ride it out, _with him_.

::

He wanted to be at the funeral, to see the devastation the death of Evan Ellis brought Martin Deeks. He couldn't though. He had other plans. Important plans. He walked up to the door like he owned the place, and used the picks to unlock the door, something he'd learned from the internet. He heard the dog nails on the hard wood and pulled dog treats out of the pouch he wore around his waist, looking like any other jogger in Los Angeles. He tossed one to the dog who picked it up and trotted back to his doggie bed to enjoy it.

He smiled, it had been easier than he had thought. He didn't really want to hurt the dog... he liked dogs... despite the fact that it would really hurt Deeks, the dog didn't need to be hurt. Maybe later he'd come back for the dog. He crouched and pet the fur, checked the tag. "Monty," he read out loud before giving the dog another treat.

Though Evan Ellis hadn't been his idea, or his fault, it had inspired him. Evan's death had brought in more of Deeks's nearest and dearest... he had to make sure they stayed for the events... new events that he had planned.

He worked his way through the bag in the living room. "Charlie Mitchell," he read looking at the next day depart time. He shook his head. That wouldn't do. He picked up the return plane ticket and passport opening it to look at the picture. "Looks like you're misplaced your flight paperwork Mr Mitchell."

He found two sets of suitcases in the spare room. Multiple red ones, and one black one with a brief case beside it. He opened the black one first, no return plane ticket, paperwork. Signed papers for a lease in Los Angeles. He checked the passport and memorized the face. "Well Jackson Bennett, if you're sticking around," he smiled. "You can play in the game." He quickly jotted down what would be Jax's LA address on Friday when the lease begun. Carefully he put everything back where he had found it and moved to the red suitcases.

"A woman," he muttered knowing only a female packed so much. He started with the biggest case. Mostly it was clothing. She didn't have a return ticket and he smiled, perhaps she would be staying with her brother.

Over the carefully folded clothing he found a hard folder on top, he opened it and realized why, pictures, the hard top was to protect them and keep them from bending. They all had logos on the bottom of a modelling company. He smiled flipping through the pictures, corsets, cute little panties, push-up bras.

He found her passport for her name. "Delaney," he rolled the name over on his tongue. "Delaney Bennett, lingerie model." He put the passport back, but unable to help himself, enticed by the woman's long legs, dark red hair, the sultry look of the white lingerie set with stockings, he took one of the photographs with him.

It had been so long since he'd been with a woman. It was all Martin Deeks's fault. Rage boiled once again within him. Deeks needed to suffer! Why should he have the support of his friends? Why should he know the love of a woman? Why should he have a nice home? A dog? Two cars? Surfboards? Why should Deeks have anything when that 'detective' had taken everything away from him?

Soon enough he'd make sure that the material objects ceased to matter. One way or another he'd make sure he had no more friends to lean on. Sooner or later he'd take away the one he loved most. The thought of Deeks suffering brought a smile upon his face. With Charlie Mitchell's passport and boarding pass as well as the picture of Delaney he left, pausing only to give another treat to Monty and lock up the door behind himself.

::

**Thanks for reading :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Deeks, Delaney and Ray had gone to pick up food, while Kensi and Jax went back to Deeks's place to clean up after the previous night's drinking binge. Kensi had changed out of her dress and heels and into a pair of jeans and her last clean shirt, she either needed to do laundry or go home and get some clean clothing. When she emerged from the room, Jax too had ditched at least his jacket, tie, and vest wearing only the grey collared shirt, and black slacks. He'd unfastened the two buttons at the end of his sleeves so he could push them up to work.

"Deeks told me you're planning on sticking around," Kensi said following him into the kitchen and immediately stacking the shot glasses they'd used the night before.

"Yeah, my condo lease starts tomorrow," Jax replied finding a cloth before turning on the water waiting for it to warm up. "I've been trying to set up a architect firm here in Los Angeles for a few years, but... its been a little rocky with my home crew," he wet the cloth and turned off the tap before ringing the cloth out. "I think I finally have staff that should be able to keep things running while I'm gone."

"That's good," Kensi said bringing the glasses over to the sink while Jax went to clean off the table that was sticky from spilled shots, or bad pours. "Excited?"

Jax shrugged. "I was," he admitted quietly.

Kensi bit the inside of her cheek. There was grief on the man's face, but he just finished wiping down the table and didn't say anything more. "Delaney sticking around too?"

"Yeah," Jax said standing back up straight and tossing the cloth into the sink as the front door swung open and Ray came in first with two large pizza boxes, Deeks came in with smaller ones that Kensi guessed were filled with bread sticks, and Delaney was hugging a brown paper bag to her chest and kicked the door shut behind her.

"Pepsi and 7Up," Delaney said coming into the kitchen still wearing her heels. "I wasn't sure what you liked," she said looking at Kensi.

"And the rest of us don't matter," Ray said coming into set the pizza's down. Left the room to change out of the suit.

"You'll drink what I get for you," Delaney responded with a quirk of her lips before she walked away to go take her shoes off, and get changed.

Deeks set down the boxes of bread sticks on the table and took off his suit jacket setting it over the back of his chair. He sat down and let out a breath listening to the conversation going on. He enjoyed the fact that Kensi seemed at home in his place.

"So if you're leasing a place," Kensi picked her conversation with Jax back up as she opened the cupboard to get plates. "Does that mean you'll be around for a while?"

Jax nodded. "I'll need six months just to oversee the basic start up, another six to hopefully build a client base and get the word out there."

"And Delaney will be helping? Is that why she'd staying in town?"

"Um... no," Jax replied. "She came in and helped me with paperwork when I started up my first office, but no, not this time, I have one of my secretaries flying in to give me a hand for the first month until I can hire and train someone."

"So what is it Delaney does?" Kensi realized she had no idea.

Jax seemed momentarily uncomfortable. "She's a model," he responded.

Kensi was a little surprised but then realized she probably shouldn't be. The woman was gorgeous, incredibly tall, and had a different look about her that would surely incite modelling agencies. "She's got the legs for it," Kensi noted.

"So I hear," Jax responded clearly uncomfortable with his sister's occupation.

She looked at him puzzled as she put down the plates and he put down some glasses.

"Jax tends to be unable to put the word lingerie in the same conversation as his sister," Deeks cleared up Kensi's confusion with a playful grin. "Delaney is a lingerie model."

"Ah," Kensi responded. "In that case, she's really got the legs for it." Jax shot her a glare but she smiled and he shook his head.

"Who's got the legs for what?" Ray asked as he stepped into the kitchen now dressed in a worn out pair of jeans and black t-shirt.

"Delaney, for modelling," Deeks filled Ray in.

"Hell yes she does," Ray agreed sitting down and opening the box of pizza, the aroma filling the room. Deeks's stomach growled, having skipped breakfast and lunch he was starving.

Delaney came back in wearing floral print dress that didn't quite meet her knees. She sat down across from Kensi and Deeks kicked his partner lightly under the table gaining her attention he nodded his head toward Delaney and Kensi realized Ray and Jax were trying to keep from laughing as Delaney used her fork and knife trying to pick up a piece from the box.

"You could just grab it," Ray taunted.

"It's not even hot," Jax prodded.

"Shut it," Delaney muttered under her breath being use to the boy's taunts about her eating habits, and her avoidance of actually touching food. She finally got a piece and was able to lift it from it's cheesy brethren, with a smile she started pulling it to her plate only to have her brother snag it and take a quick bite. "Jackson!"

He smiled. "This is really good pizza."

She glared. "You're a butt head."

"Your insults haven't developed since you were six."

Deeks took pity and grabbed a slice putting it on her plate. "Eat it," he told her.

"Sure, mom," she muttered with a smile as she cut the pizza in to tiny little bites.

"Christ, it's going to take you an hour to eat a single slice," Ray said shaking his head, his dark but greying around the edges hair swayed with the movement. Delaney said nothing but poked him with her fork.

::

"I swear it was here," Ray ran his hand through his dark hair. He'd already gone through his small black luggage case three times. His passport and return ticket were missing.

"Well it's not there now," Deeks said with a sigh as he stood in a pair of blue and white plaid boxers and green t-shirt, he yawned ready for bed. "Where else might you have put it?"

"I'm telling you, I left it in the front pocket so I wouldn't lose it," Ray said his temper fraying as he let out a long string of curses.

"Six point five," Jax said flipping through the news paper on the couch.

"Really, I'd only give him a five," Delaney said before taking a sip of her lemon ginger tea. "No style. Really, I expected better cursing from you Ray."

"This isn't funny," Ray snapped. "I have work on Saturday, Jenna expects me home mid-day tomorrow! This isn't a vacation! I have responsibilities. I've left her there alone to take care of Aaron, I can't miss my shift, I can't loose my job."

Jax shut the newspaper touching with the gravity of Ray's situation. "Sorry, I'll help you look for it."

"You must have just taken it out," Delaney said, she too getting to her feet. "It has to be around here somewhere."

Kensi emerged from the bathroom, steam from her shower escaping. She'd done a load of laundry and was wearing her own pair of black pajama shorts and a purple spaghetti strapped top, her hair wrapped up in her towel. Delaney was looking under the couch. Jax was going into the kitchen and Deeks was going through Ray's suitcase.

"I've already done that three times," Ray told Deeks.

"I'm quadruple checking," Deeks insisted.

"What's going on?" Kensi asked.

"Ray lost his passport," Deeks responded through gritted teeth.

"And my ticket home," Ray said with a sigh. "I'm screwed. I'm in wit-pro! How am I even to go about getting another passport? And how long will it take to get one?"

"A while, even if I pull favours," Deeks admitted.

Ray let out another long string of curses.

"That's a ten," Jax called.

"Nine point two," Delaney argued.

"What are you? The German judge?" he asked his sister.

"Ha-ha," she replied dryly. "Not under the couch," she informed Ray.

Three hours of searching the house got them no where, the passport and boarding pass were simply gone. Ray had done some impressively inventive cursing upon the realization.

"Now what?" Ray muttered flopping down on the couch beside where Delaney and Kensi were already sitting.

"I need help with the heavy lifting for my condo," Jax said sitting down in the chair. "Come stay with me, help me get things set up."

"What about Jenna? Aaron? Work?"

"Fact of the matter is," Jax said leaning his elbows on his knees. "You don't have a passport, no passport, no going anywhere. Jenna will be fine for another week or so till you get your passport, she can look after Aaron."

"And work?"

"Just explain what happened."

"And when they decide to fire my ass and hire someone else?"

"Do you have a bunch of demerits there already?" Jax asked in a teasing tone. "You're going to have to call them," he said more serious now. "Explain the situation, tell them you'll keep them informed, keep it professional."

Ray rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I need to be flying out tomorrow. There was a reason I only took the days I needed for the wake and funeral. I need to do this job."

"Ray," Deeks said sternly. "You doing something _stupid _again?"

Ray nearly growled. "No. If I was, I'd be getting paid better." Ray got up to pace, unable to sit still any longer. "Living is expensive, so is a kid. You know what diapers cost these days? Jenna can't work yet."

"It's the money," Jax said as it dawned on him.

"I've got money," Delaney said with her wide eyes fixed on Ray. "I could-"

"No," Ray said with a stern shake of his head.

"But-"

"No," he said again. "I'm not taking your money Laney."

"It's fine, I have enough," she said standing.

It hurt Ray's pride, Deeks knew, to take help. Most men wanted to be able to provide, and didn't want to admit they needed help much less take it. Especially from a woman.

"I need help with the heavy lifting of furniture for my condo," Jax said. "I'll pay you to give me a hand."

"Jax," Ray warned with the tone of his voice.

"Look, I'd have to pay some teenage kid from the company to do it otherwise, and they'll likely run my stuff into walls. I'd rather pay someone to help me get the job done right. I mean, it's not like Delaney's going to be much help."

Kensi was a tough woman, had Jax have said that to her, she'd be the first one there on moving day. She'd push her muscles to the limit in order to prove herself capable and strong. Delaney was not the same, the woman grinned and shrugged. "I leave lifting heavy objects to the cavemen in my life," Delaney's voice soft and teasing.

"I don't see you having many other options at this point," Jax said with a raised eyebrow.

Ray sighed, nodded. "Thanks man... I got to call Jenna."

Jax laughed as he got up. "Good luck with that, good night."

::

Friday morning was madness, everyone trying to get ready at the same time. Kensi and Deeks were both returning to work, Jax and Ray were both up ready to get moving Jax's stuff, the only sloth was Delaney, she'd shuffled her way from bed, made herself some tea, sat down in the kitchen with the newspaper and sat there out of the hustle and bustle of everyone taking turns in the bathroom, making breakfast, and doctoring their coffee's.

"Laney," Jax called. "I thought you were coming with me."

"I'll call a cab," she replied looking over at Deeks. "I'll lock up when I leave."

"You still remember where the key is?"

Delaney nodded. "Above the door under the loose bit of siding."

He kissed the top of her head. "Don't leave LA without telling me."

"I won't," she promised. "We still haven't gone surfing together... tomorrow morning?"

"It's a date," he said ruffling her hair affectionately before he said quick goodbyes to Jax and Ray and hurried out the door with Kensi, not wanting to be late for their first day back to work.

::

Deeks phone rang as he sat in traffic with Kensi. He stopped flicking through radio stations much to Kensi's relief and looked the ID. He swallowed hard. Kensi looked over at him, having expected him to answer by now. "Hey, you okay?"

He showed her the ID. "Last time Bates called..."

She patted his knee in comfort before returning her hand to the wheel.

Taking in a deep breath he answered the phone and put it up to his ear. "This is Deeks."

"Hey, you have a package, it arrived at the precinct. No postmarks, no return address."

Deeks didn't like the sound of that. "How was it delivered?"

"Dropped outside," Bates responded. "Should I be worried?"

"I'd be suspicious," Deeks admitted. "Verging on worried." He covered the speaker. "We need to go to the precinct," he told Kensi before dropping his hand and returning to his conversation with Bates. "What kind of package is it?"

"Thin," Bates responded. "Eight by eleven, not a bomb or anything. Flimsy, paper likely inside."

"My partner and I are about ten minutes out... be there soon." He hung up the phone and called Hetty.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Mr Deeks?"

"Kens and I are going to be a little late," he went on to explain the mysterious package that had shown up for him at the precinct.

"Do you know what this could be pertaining to?" Hetty asked.

"No, at least, not yet. I'll call back once I see what's inside. With any luck I'm blowing this entirely out of proportion."

"A bit of paranoia can help keep you alive in this line of work, Mr Deeks. I will inform Mr Callen, please keep me appraised of the situation."

"I will Hetty," he responded hanging up the phone and preparing himself for the worst.

::

He walked into the precinct but he didn't feel at home, he never truly had there but it was as close as he had gotten until he'd started with NCIS. The office of special projects was a special place, and in it was his family, and there he was home.

"Any speculation?" Kensi asked as she tailed him through the halls since he knew where he was going where as she didn't.

"Hey Deeks," one of the cops greeted in passing.

"I thought you weren't particularly liked by your brother's in blue," Kensi whispered.

"I'm not, but I guess some time and space has..." his voice tapered off.

"Well, well, well, what has the cat coughed up?... Deeks."

"Harrison," Deeks grumbled.

Detective Harrison smiled winningly over at Kensi. "Hello there, I'm Brent Harrison," he extended his hand to her, but she could feel the tension radiating from her partner.

She looked to the hand and then back to his face. "Good for you," she responded.

"Usually when one introduces themselves, they get a name in return."

"Usually," Kensi conceded with a straight face.

Harrison let his hand fall back to his side but whatever he had been about to say next was cut off by Bates. "Deeks! Get in here."

"Yeah, coming," Deeks responded stepping around Harrison and moving around other officers till he and Kensi got to Bate's office. "So... where is it?"

Bates grabbed the sealed yellowish brown envelope and handed it over. In messy writing, all upper-cased letters was two words. Martin Deeks. The envelope was light, could twist and Deeks did believe Bates's hypotheses that paper was inside. A note? A picture? But why here? And who?

Taking a deep breath he dug his nail under the seal and ripped the envelope in a few places. He reached in and by the texture he figured it was basic paper used for printing. He pulled it out to see he had been correct, an old newspaper article had been printed out on it. His heart started hammering in his chest, his mouth dropped open, his stomach twisted into knots. He swallowed hard, tried to get his emotions under control.

"Marty?" Kensi touched his arm and felt him flinch under the contact.

He shoved the paper back into the envelope. "We should get to work," he said his voice under control thanks to years of undercover work. He forced a playful grin upon his face. "Come on."

Figuring he didn't want to talk about whatever it was in front of Bates she gave a little nod, but both knew that this would be brought back up in the car.

"Should I be worried?" Bates asked.

"No... if you find anymore of these though, call me," Deeks said.

"Yeah, sure," Bates said eyeing him suspiciously but shrugging his shoulders and walking around his desk having more work to be doing.

Deeks walked out first and Kensi followed him, he kept his head down not wanting to talk to any of the other officers or detectives. He inadvertently ran into someone. "Sorry," both he and the female traffic cop said at the same time. Short platinum blonde hair, bright blue eyes, she was on the shorter side of things, but he'd heard she was capable. "Ava," he said remembering her name, she doubled as one of the police sketch artists.

"Deeks," she nodded. "Sorry about that, in a hurry." He stepped out of her way and she patted his arm. "Have a good one, and be safe out there!"

"You too," he called but she had already rounded the corner with her swiftness.

Kensi raised her eyebrow. "Ava Vogel," he said as they walked down the hall. "Traffic cop, sketch artist." He opened the door, walking out first and holding the door for his partner letting it go once she was outside.

"So," Kensi said as they walked down the stairs.

He knew exactly what she wanted him to say. He wasn't ready. The envelope tightly in his grasp he kept it close to his chest. "In the car," he responded preferring if his LAPD brothers and sisters weren't privy to the conversation they were about to have.

Kensi nodded and felt her heart kick up, something was wrong with her partner, he was good at masking it, and she figured no one else would notice, but she'd seen his face when he'd first opened the envelope and seen what was inside. She walked around to the drivers side and used her key to unlock the door. She opened it and hit the unlock all doors button so Deeks could get in. She waited silently, her hands in her lap, her eyes on his profile.

Deeks said nothing, he just handed her the envelope so she could see it for herself.

::

**Since Renko's series and Callen's series sorta-kinda go together the OC's from one often pop up in the other. If you're curious about Ava Vogel first appears in Renko's series in Pandora's Box.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Kensi held the envelope in her hand. Being that it only held one sheet of paper it was light. The front had Martin Deeks written in bold black letters, all upper case. She looked over at her partner, he had his hands on his knees, eyes on the dashboard as if he was trying to contain whatever emotion was threatening to overwhelm him. Whatever was inside had hurt him, scared him, or angered him in some way. He'd already gone through the pain of losing a friend, of the process of grief. It seemed unfair that this would be the time he'd be delivered something that would hurt him in any way.

She pushed up where he'd ripped the seal and stuck her hand in plucking the paper with her thumb and forefinger. She took in a breath and prepared herself. No matter what it was, she would be the strong one, this had hurt her partner, he needed her. She took in a breath, grit her teeth and pulled the paper from the envelope.

It's was a short old article, based on the date above the headline, printed out on new paper. The headline had a pain stabbing in her heart.

_**SON SHOOTS FATHER IN SELF DEFENCE.**_

She looked over at him, and sees it. Rage. That was what he had been trying to hide. She turned her eyes back to the paper.

_Gordon John Brandel was taken to the hospital last night after neighbours called 911 upon hearing the sound of gunfire in the neighbourhood. When police arrived they found his wife, Melinda Brandel beaten. Their son (name protected) aged eleven with a gun having protected his mother from what appeared to be a domestic dispute. The child also had a litany of injuries. While details are scarce, both Melinda Brandel, and her son have been taken for medical attention. Gordon Brandel was treated for the gunshot wound he sustained in the leg and is currently in police custody awaiting trial. _

It was hard to read. It was just a little blurb, crime usually took a back seat in the newspaper, she knew this. People wanted to read about politicians, the sports stats and the entertainment section. She bit down on her bottom lip. This was a moment in her partner's life. It was likely the most emotionally charged moment in his life. He was so young, injured, scared, and guilty, she knew he felt guilt for shooting his own father.

Kensi reached out, placed her hand on his biceps and felt him flinch at her touch, his eyes years away. "Hey," she said softly, her thumb running along under the sleeve on his t-shirt against the skin.

He turned to her, his eyes coming back with the times, and with it returned his anger. "Who? W-why?" he stuttered over the word and she found the anger wane to worry, his intelligent mind working overtime.

"We'll figure it out," she promised.

He seemed to calm a bit, and he forced a smile. "Of course." She knew he had doubts, it was in his tone, in the way he was trying to hard. "We should get to work," he said motioning for her to drive.

"Marty, we should really talk about this," she said. "Someone obviously wants to rattle you."

"Well they didn't succeed," he insisted grabbing the article and the envelope and putting it into his lap. He turned on the radio and flipped through the channels like he normally would. "I'm fine Kens, lets just get to work."

Who was she to push when she had her own set of walls that she wasn't ready to have completely knocked down? She'd only taken out a few bricks to peek over the edge, to let him in slowly. He on the other hand had lied before. He had said he'd shot his father six years ago, Thanksgiving when they'd been riding dirt bikes chasing leads after they first became partners. Well... he hadn't exactly lied... he'd just twisted the truth. She put on her blinker and waited until she could safely merge into traffic. Why? Why lie about it? She looked over to see him continuously flipping through the channels, by his face, she couldn't tell that he was bothered by the envelope and it's contents. _Pity, _she realized, he didn't want her pity. But he had been honest later, he had told her when he'd been shot that he'd shot Gordon John Brandel when he was eleven. She hadn't known that, that man had been his father.

For once she didn't yell at him for constantly changing the radio station whenever someone started to talk. She was lost in her own thoughts. Who would send an article like that? And to drop it off at a police station? That's gutsy.

She antagonized over the situation until she reached the NCIS: OSP garage. She hit the button on her visor and the fifth door opened. Every agent that used the parking garage had a button key for the fifth door. She drove carefully in and down the ramp into the spacious underground parking garage. She drove by Callen's spot, it was empty so she figured he'd come in early with Nell. She kept driving down the aisle and made the turn since her spot was on the other side. She passed a few of the tech's cars, Eric's monster of a VW microbus topped with a surfboard rack. She pulled into her space and turned off the car, pulling the keys out and holding them in her fist.

She fought to find words, but Deeks was already getting out of the car and shutting the door behind him. She quickly fought with her seatbelt, clumsy in her haste. She pushed open the door, jumped out and slammed it behind her. She hit the auto-lock button on her key chain out of habit, after all, it wasn't like it was going to get stolen there.

His lengthy natural stride had gotten him pretty far in her the extra seconds it had taken her to get out of the vehicle. Noah Faraday from Renko's team was walking to his truck, but he had stopped to look back at Deeks inquisitively, he then turned to Kensi and raised an eyebrow in question. Despite neither men knowing each other closely, even Faraday could tell something was up. Kensi shook her head at Faraday to signify he really shouldn't ask, he shrugged and nodded in return continuing on his way.

Kensi jogged to catch up to her partner, finally doing so in the stairwell. "Marty," she grabbed his arm and gave him a pull, enough to stop his forward momentum while they were on the stairwell's landing.

"What?" he asked, the smile on his face so familiar, so normal.

She stared, perplexed. "You are not alright."

At this he smirked playfully. "Gee, thanks partner."

He couldn't be okay after all this, she knew that. Even after seeing him undercover, switch in and out of an alias so completely different from his own... the way he could pretend like nothing was the matter shocked her. "The article," she whispered trying to find a train of thought.

"It's an article," Deeks shrugged his broad shoulders. "So what. Worst case scenario, I get a paper cut. And I'm serious. Those things sting!"

"Marty," she whispered biting down on her lip.

His eyes went to her mouth, and then back to her eyes. "Kens, really, I'm fine. I lived it. It happened, but it was years ago."

"Could it have been your father who sent it?" she asked worriedly.

Deeks shook his head, her comment had broke through the facade, his face dropped. "No. Miserable bastard is dead."

"I... I..."

"Hetty told me," Deeks said as he continued climbing up the stairs leaving Kensi to quickly collect her thoughts and take the stairs two at a time to catch up. "After I was shot, and she was looking for my next of kin."

"Your father."

"Sperm donor is more like it," he muttered bitterly under his breath.

"And he was dead?"

"Car accident," Deeks explained. Instead of going through the door in front of him that would lead him through the garage, he chose the long hallway. He didn't want to give the NCIS mechanics anything to gossip about. He pushed open the door at the end and walked outside.

"You didn't tell me."

"So?" He asked exasperated, the last of his playful 'I'm-okay' mask falling away. "You didn't tell me about Jack. I found out about him because you told a guy you were interrogating."

"He wasn't a suspect at the time, I was trying to help him, and that isn't fair Deeks!"

"Life isn't fair," he barked angrily. "You didn't tell me about your dad. Everything had to go to hell in a handbasket before I found out anything. I wouldn't have known about your mom if I hadn't tracked you down would I? You never would have said a damn word to me about her. I thought she was dead for crying out loud!"

"Marty, _please_."

One of the garage doors were open, likely trying to get a breeze in, or to get the garage scents out. Cedric, one of the older mechanics was poking his head out.

Deeks shook his head, turned around and started storming off to the office that was only a few minutes walk away. Kensi turned her face skyward, the sun beaming down, fluffy white clouds sitting happily in the sky. With a growl she turned to look back at the garage. Joining Cedric was Sierra who was cleaning a wrench, shaking her head and apparently ordering the Senior Mechanic Cedric back inside. Kensi made a grand motion of 'what just happened.' Sierra sent her a sympathetic gaze and then pulled out her phone. A few seconds later Kensi got a text.

'_Does this require chocolate, wine, and girl time?'_

Kensi smiled and shot back a reply. _'Likely.' _Knowing that whenever she needed to vent, Sierra would be there to listen she put her phone away and hurried to the office before she was any later.

::

"Mr Deeks," Hetty met him as he came from the hallway, blocking his path to the bullpen. Callen's head snapped up from his papers and the two men locked eyes for a second. Callen was on his feet, rounding the desk and came to stand by Hetty. "I assume that was what came for you," Hetty said pointing to the envelope in his hand. He looked at it as he heard Kensi walking up behind him. And he knew it was Kensi, it was by her stride, the way her left heel of the booties clicked since the plastic bit had worn down to nothing and needed to be replaced. Despite knowing he'd snapped at her a bit, he felt a bit of piece as she came to stand beside him, the scent of his shampoo stirred up from her hair.

"Yeah," Deeks replied with a grin. "It's nothing." He shot a look Kensi's way.

Kensi felt torn. Part of her wanted to prove loyalties to her partner, after all she'd asked of him to protect her mother and let her go and he had. The other part of her wanted to inform the team, maybe they could make more sense of the article, but she also understood why her partner might not want it seen.

Hetty and Callen both looked from Deeks to Kensi. She shrugged her shoulders looking over at Deeks. "Nothing," she repeated. She turned her attention back to Callen. "Do we got a case?"

Callen wasn't convinced, but he let out a sigh. "Yeah, we have a navy intelligence analyst that was kidnapped," Callen grit his teeth knowing the case was hitting a little close to home. "Her name is Gail Turner, she's engaged to Thomas Murphy who is a combat engineer. Turner was kidnapped from the home they share in South Pasadena"

Kensi looked to Callen, could see how tense he was as he lead them up the stairs during his attempt to get them up to speed. "How do we know she was kidnapped and didn't just leave?" she asked as the two agents followed by their LAPD liaison rounded the top of the stairs and walked toward ops. Her question was answered as the doors opened with a quiet hiss, and she saw what was on screen. Crime scene photo's from the house, tables and lamps were toppled, pictures had fallen from the wall. "She put up a fight," Kensi said studying the images as the three joined Sam, Nell and Eric under the blue lights of OSP.

"And that is a lot of blood," Deeks whispered looking at the crime scene photos.

"Too much," Kensi's lips formed into a thin line.

"But is it Turner's blood, or one of her assailants?" Sam asked his arms crossed over his chest.

"That's what we need to find out," Callen said before giving his team their marching orders.

::

They'd hit dead end after dead end in their investigation, but they stuck with it and burned the midnight oil. Hetty had sent them home at two in the morning. There was nothing they could do, no one they could question this late at night. Deeks had finally driven his Camry back and told Kensi he wanted the night to himself. She hadn't looked happy but ultimately had backed down.

Monty greeted him happily at the door, his tail wagging and a beseeching look as if to question why he was so late. "Sorry," Deeks apologized taking his dog to the back door and letting him outside.

His house was quiet. Very quiet. Especially after getting use to the noise that came with having guests in his home. He opened the door again letting Monty back into the house, the dog went immediately to his doggy bed. "Smart move," he said. He rubbed his eyes and headed off to bed striping off his clothing and tossing it into the hamper where they mixed with his other dirty clothing, along with certain garments that were Kensi's. He found himself smiling at the mix.

As much as he had enjoyed the comfort of Kensi's warm body sleeping next to him the past few nights, there was one benefit of sleeping alone- getting to sleep without clothing. He flopped down naked on his sheets and pulled up the blankets. He thought of how messed up his... thing with Kensi was. They'd tried relationship, but they'd never really managed a date, they'd managed the sex, and on those occasions he'd gotten to sleep naked but then they'd get wrapped up in a case, or they'd be too tired to even talk when they got back, or so tired they simply went to their own homes, and though it was never discussed... it had simply fallen back from relationship back to that simmering sexual attraction... that 'thing' of theirs. He could even pinpoint the moment it had fallen back. He'd said he loved her. She hadn't said it back. And then there was no more sleep overs- of the sexy, naked variety at least. They stopped prying for more information on the others life. They dialled back on their flirtatious banter.

He groaned and rolled onto his stomach. He could smell her unique scent on the other pillow. She'd been here for him. Clothing on, but she'd been there. She didn't have to be, but she was. He knew where he stood. He loved her. He'd said so. And now? After months of limbo... he still loved her, loved her more, because everyday she did something different, he learned something new, he fell a little more in love with her. And it was becoming a problem. He had already jumped off the edge... and was starting to think she was just going to keep looking over it to watch him hit the ground.

His life was up in the air, grief still gnawed at him it came out of no where, he'd been sitting during a stake out earlier in the day and heard a motorcycle and all he could think about was Evan. He knew it had only been a few days, and he might be able to handle it better if he wasn't also getting called into the precinct to pick up an article that someone had printed. A microfiche viewer was the only explanation, there was no way someone would have kept that exact paper for so long, and that story was before the digital age of online newspapers. Whoever printed it would have had to have gotten it at a library. _Because that narrows it down,_ he thought bitterly.

Knowing that Delaney would be waiting for him at her favourite surf spot he shut his eyes and willed sleep to come to him. After all, he could worry some more tomorrow.

::

"I didn't think you were coming," she said a smile growing upon her face.

"Sorry," Eric responded with a worried frown. "It was kind of a long work day, extra hours and all that." Bethany stepped back and he came into her bright and lively apartment. "That's new," he pointed at a painting on the wall, a sunset over the waves, a dock and a silhouette of two people holding hands.

"Yeah, just finished it," she responded biting her lower lip for a second. "What do you think?"

"I love it," he responded honestly, the things she could do with a paintbrush always left him in awe.

She pointed to his side. "Those for me?"

"These?" he held up the large bouquet of yellow roses, and bright orange lilies. "Nah," he teased with a smile. "They're for the woman next door."

"Oh really?" she replied with a big grin. "I'm sure eighty-seven year old Ms Smith will love them."

"Eight seven?"

"Still lives on her own too," Bethany said leading him into the kitchen and taking down a large sparkling blue vase, she set it inside the sink and turned on the tap to cold.

Eric put the flowers down on the counter and took her hand in his, she turned toward him with a smile upon her face. "Happy birthday, Beth."

"Thank you," she replied her smile touching her eyes. "But I told you not to get me anything."

"Those really are for Ms Smith," he replied with a lying grin.

"Uh-huh, this is me believing you," Bethany responded. "You know, all I wanted for my birthday was you." She kissed his lips softly, once and then again. When she pulled away he was blushing. "Cute," she whispered tapping his nose playfully.

::

Nell rolled in her sleep, her arm searching but only found that the sheets on Callen's side of the bed had cooled. Walking barefoot in her purple and white pajamas she looked around until she found Callen in the living room, his laptop illuminating the look of determination upon his face.

"You should be in bed," he said not looking up at her as his fingers continued typing.

"So should you," she insisted coming over to see just what was keeping him awake. She sat down heavily on the couch beside him, automatically leaning sleepily into his warmth. Her eyes quicky caught up with the data, and despite her brain still in a sleep fog she was intelligent enough to keep up. "Still working the case..." she sighed. "There isn't anything more we can do tonight, there is no more information, or clues, we have to wait for the blood work to come back tomorrow."

"It matches her blood type," Callen said grimly.

"I know," she whispered. "But DNA comes back tomorrow."

"It'll likely be her," Callen said, anger biting into his voice.

"Come on, G," she said softly as she looped her arm through his. "Lets go to bed."

"You go, I have to work."

"G..."

"What if it was you?"

He had whispered it so softly, so quietly, so sadly that she wasn't entirely sure that she wasn't hearing things. She looked him over, there was determination still there on his face, but it was mixed in with sadness. "It isn't," she responded.

"I wouldn't stop, not if it was you," he told her. "I wouldn't be able to."

She ran her hand over his head, the soft blond hair tickling her palm, her heart clenching as her fingertip ran across the scar there that nearly took him from her. "It isn't me, I'm right here," she insisted. "And Gail Turner..." if they had anything, she'd still be in OPS sneaking an energy drink, and forcing her way through information, but they had nothing. They'd get more information in the morning.

"She's on her own... if she isn't dead," Callen filled in darkly.

"Are you getting anywhere?" She gestured to his computer.

"No," he growled irritably.

"You need rest, you won't be good to her if you're exhausted," Nell said rationally. "Come to bed." She reached out slowly, touching her fingertips to the top of his laptop. He made no effort to stop her so she closed the lid and it went into sleeping mode. "Come on," she said pulling on his hand, she lead him back to their bedroom.

::

Kensi wished Deeks had just let her come over. She laid awake unable to sleep. The case was troubling her... but it wasn't her primary reason for sleeplessness. Deeks was. That article? Who had dug it up? Who had printed it off? Who had delivered it to the LAPD? Why target Deeks? Why bring up such an awful memory unless to harm him? And if whoever this was wanted to harm him, would they stop at a single article? She doubted it.

She twisted in the sheets, her nightgown twisting with her. Her bed seemed to big, in only a few days she had grown use to the warmth of her partner, and her feet were icy cold. Their relationship had always been push and pull, but usually she was the one to pull away... but now she could feel it. He was pulling away too.

It was only a matter of time before the gap between them became too much to overcome. What was it she wanted? Him to open all doors, pull, pull, pull all the time, keep her in his gravity?

_It isn't fair,_ she thought, _isn't fair to expect him to do all the work. _

Sometimes she needed to pull, reel him back in... try to make their 'thing' work instead of denying it, avoiding it, or playing with it when it was convenient.

She knew her thoughts would keep her up the rest of the night, so instead of fighting for sleep, she got up, made a batch of coffee and took her frustrations out on her home punching bag that hung out on her sheltered back porch.

::

**Thanks for reading :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Deeks didn't have a hard time finding Delaney, it was early in the morning and only a few cars were in the parking lot, the most dedicated of surfers on the waves. Delaney had rented herself a sporty red convertible and was leaning against the hood of it in a bright yellow bikini. She turned when he pulled up beside her. "Good morning Marty."

"Morning Laney," he responded sleepily. He hadn't got much sleep the night before, and the prospect of going surfing didn't hold it's usual allure. She leaned into the car and brought out two coffee's and handed him one. "Thanks, I need it."

"Want to talk about it?" she asked as he took as sip.

"Not right now," he replied before taking a good gulp of the quickly cooling drink.

They quickly finished their coffee's. Delaney pulled up her hair into a high pony tail and he handed her the wetsuit she left at his place. While she got her wetsuit on he took down two surfboards from the rack and put them in the sand.

They sat in the sand waxing their boards, looking out to the waves, or at each other every once in a while as they prepared for the surf. Finally he sighed. "It's Kensi." Delaney smiled but said nothing. "She runs hot and cold. I pull, she pushes. I open up, she closes down." He set down the wax and pushed aside his board. "I... I loose sleep over her," he admitted.

"So have you guys ever done it?" Delaney asked tactlessly.

He looked over at her, and knew such bluntness came from her formative years spent hanging out with Ray, Evan, her brother, and himself. She had a rather 'male' way of looking at relationships, but she also clearly seen the 'female' way as well, she could play either depending on what she wanted out of a relationship, or if she was giving advice.

He dug his toes into the sand. "Yeah."

"Did you tell her how you feel about her?" He looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. "Please," Delaney said narrowing her green eyes at him. "You love her, I'm not blind, I've seen you two together."

He looked out to the waves and sighed. "Yeah, I told her."

"And?"

"And what?"

"And what did she say?" Delaney prodded impatiently as she gave up on waxing her board as well.

"Nothing. She said nothing."

Delaney sighed. "She seems to have her walls up pretty high."

"And they're fortified too," Deeks muttered.

Delaney sighed and she too stared out at the waves. "You've got it bad."

"Thanks, like I didn't know that already," Deeks muttered bitterly.

She leaned over bumping him with her shoulder before sitting back upright. "Give her time," Delaney responded. "She seems like she's been hurt before, but... I think she'll be worth the wait."

He looked over at her. "We've been partners for two and a half years, how much time am I suppose to give her?"

"You really love her, Marty?" Delaney asked her wide eyes beseeching him.

"Yeah," he whispered. "I do."

"Then you give her whatever time she needs," Delaney responded honestly. "If you really love her, it's not fair to anyone if you start trying to see someone else. Not fair to her, not fair to the poor woman you pick up and it wouldn't be fair to you because you'd be lying to yourself. I see the way you look at Kensi... she's your one and only, your soul mate."

"Gosh, I forgot how you romanticize things," Deeks said shooting her a playful smile.

"Martin," she said gaining his undivided attention. "I see the way she looks at you, like you hung the moon and the stars just for her. Give her time. She'll come around as long as you're still there when she takes down the last brick."

He smiled at her and for a few minutes they sat peacefully in the sand staring out at the ocean. "How are you doing, Laney?" He asked her. "With... Evan's death?"

"It hurts," she whispered. "But he's gone and there is nothing I can do about that. I'm still here, I'll grieve, I'll move on." She looked over at him, and he found honesty in her eyes. Delaney had lost before, both of her parents were gone, and like before she knew that it would hurt, but she would heal, she would find a way to move forward.

They were quiet for a while longer and Deeks leaned back, his elbows keeping himself half propped up. "So," he said playfully. "That one night stand help?" He asked trying to elicit a blush from her.

"Oh yeah," she responded. "He was incredible in bed."

"Oh God!" he made a face as his plan backfired.

"The things he could do with his tongue-" he gave her a one handed push to shut her up and she laughed. "Come on, lets surf!"

::

Sam was drenched, Michelle laughed. "Did any water stay in the tub?" she asked as he came into their bedroom, his work clothing soaked.

"You tell her not to splash, she splashes more," Sam replied shaking his head.

"I'll get her dressed," Michelle said before she bit down on her bottom lip. She walked over and pressed her lips against his, she bit on his lower lip before kissing it again to soothe, she drew away. "Too bad men don't really do wet t-shirt contests," she looked him over and smirked before she walked away, his eyes following her out the door. Well, at least there was one benefit of his daughter splashing in the bath.

He wasn't sure how Zoe's splashing got him so wet, but he went to the closet and picked out a new outfit and quickly changed realizing he was running behind. Dressed in a maroon long sleeved shirt, and a pair of jeans he looked around for his keys. He checked the peg by the door, but they weren't hanging there, he checked his pants in the hamper from the previous day, no dice. "Damn it," he muttered under his breath as he came into the kitchen.

"What are you lookin' for, Dad?" Zachary asked as he set his spoon into the empty bowl having finished eating his oatmeal.

"My keys," Sam replied. "Have you seen them?"

"Um..." Zachary placed his finger to his chin as he thought. He left the kitchen and went into the living room. He returned a moment later with the keys in his palm. "They were on the table."

"Thanks," Sam responded kissing his son's head. "I got to run."

"Bye Dad," Zachary responded.

"Daddy," Zoe ran out of her room and tackled into his leg. "All dressed!" She announced twirling around in her blue leggings and the bright orange dress she had insisted upon Michelle buying. "You going to work?"

"Yeah," he bent down to adjust the sleeve on the dress and then kissed her cheek. "Be good for your mom," he said pointedly.

"I will," she promised. "See you later alligator!"

"In a while crocodile," he ruffled her hair.

Michelle followed him to the door and waited as he put on his shoes and grabbed his jacket from the peg. "Be safe out there," she whispered, worry in her brown eyes.

"Always," he replied kissing her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sam."

::

Eric and Bethany stood side by side in her kitchen fighting for elbow space as they both tried to make breakfast. "You need a bigger kitchen," Eric teased as pushed around bacon on the frying pan.

"You need a bigger kitchen," she replied lowering her voice mocking him.

He bumped her playfully with his shoulder.

She bumped him back with her hip, pushing him out of the way so she could poke at the eggs.

He looked over at the flowers, the large bouquet that he had purchased for her. She had said she didn't want anything, and he knew she wouldn't have minded in the least if he had shown up empty handed, she wasn't one of those women that would have held it over his head. He had gotten it because it would make her smile, he did it because he wanted to be the one to make her happy.

"I have a bigger kitchen than you," he stated.

She stuck out her tongue at him in response.

"Actually, my entire apartment is bigger than yours, like at least two times bigger."

She swatted his hand playfully with the spatula. "Okay bragasaurus! I get it. My apartment is small."

"I wasn't trying to brag," Eric defended as he shyly avoided eye contact. "I was trying to make a point."

"What point? That your place is crazy big?"

"That... there is enough room there for more than one person... like... maybe enough room for two people," he looked over nervously to gage her reaction.

She was practically beaming. "What are you saying, Eric?" she asked in an excited tone that made him believe that she knew exactly what he was talking about, and her excitement made it easier to just say it.

"Beth, I was thinking maybe, since you know we both end up at one place or another anyways," he fumbled clumsily over his words in his nervousness, he pushed up his glasses and looked at her. "Maybe you'd like to move in with me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

She bit her lip. "Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

The fact that their conversation boiled down to one word had them both smiling, Bethany giggled and pressed her lips against his before turning off both burners and nodding her head toward the bedroom with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah?" he asked unable to help himself.

She bit her lip wrapped her arms around her neck and pressed the length of her body against him. "Oh yeah," she replied.

::

Nell found a note on the fridge when she walked into the kitchen for breakfast.

_Gone in early_

_Love you_

_-G_

She sighed, she should have known that the second it became an acceptable 'work hour' at the office that he'd be going in. She knew the case had him twisted into knots. She didn't like it either, the parallels between her and Gail Turner were unsettling.

Being intelligence analysts, they were the type of person that terrorists wanted to get their hands on. First off they were 'easy targets' though Nell carried and was proficient with a gun, she wasn't an agent. She recalled the one and only time she'd used her weapon in self defence, some nights it still gave her nightmares. Second of all, agents knew how to handle interrogations, analysts weren't trained for it, long enough sitting captive and they usually started to talk, and if not torture usually got them to open their mouths. Third, the information analysts knew have the potential to cause all kinds of harm, it all depended on what that particular terrorist wanted.

She grabbed a bagel, but found that the toaster was in bits on the table. She sighed and put the bagel back, she'd have to pick up breakfast on the way to work.

::

Kensi came into work early with the intention of taking out some of her frustrations on the heavy bag, sure she could use the one at home, but considering the heat of her back porch already that morning she figured the nice temperature controlled gym would be the better bet.

Callen was already at his desk, she studied him and noted the tension in his body, the way his eyes quickly went over the information and the way they flicked to his phone every few seconds. She checked her watch, but even Nell wasn't usually in for another half hour. She walked over to him and tapped his desk. "Hey Callen."

"Kens," he muttered in acknowledgement.

"You're in early," she said slowly.

"Yeah," he responded quickly moving to shift through files on his desk.

"Everything okay?"

He paused and looked up at her, finding the worry in her eyes he sighed. "Yeah, sorry Kens."

She nodded twice. "It's the case, isn't it?" He shrugged and went back to digging through the files. "Hitting a little close to home?"

He froze, and then reanimated pulling the file from the stack. "I guess," he admitted.

"Want to talk about it?" she offered.

"Nope," he responded right before his phone rang. He quickly set aside the file nearly dropping it on the floor as he reached for the phone and quickly put it to his ear. "This is Callen." Kensi waited as he listened, nodded his head, and sighed. "Okay. Thanks." He put the phone back in the receiver and stared at it, emotions slipping from his face, he was stone.

"Callen?" Kensi whispered. "Who called."

"Lab," he responded shortly. "The blood is Gail Turner's."

She swallowed hard. "Maybe she..." she trailed off, they all seen the crime scene, they all knew that no one could loose that much blood and survive.

"She's dead," Callen said standing and walking past her with an air of fury he headed off toward the gym.

Knowing he would spend the morning beating the hell out of the heavy bag, she went to her desk and flopped down in her seat letting out a long sigh.

"I take it Mr Callen just go some bad news," Hetty said to her left making Kensi jump.

"Um... Lab called back. The DNA check on the blood on scene is Gail Turner's."

Hetty nodded sadly. "He is afraid she's passed."

"She's dead Hetty," Kensi said weakly. "We all know it. He knows it."

Hetty nodded once more. "This has been a hard week. For everyone. How is Mr Deeks doing?"

Kensi was quiet for a moment considering how to respond. "He's dealing with it."

"That is good to hear. His particular brand of humour has been missed."

"Hetty," Kensi whispered softly. "The envelope..."

"Was not nothing?" Hetty raised a knowing eyebrow.

Kensi shook her head. "A printed off article." She looked around not wanting anyone to hear what she was about to discuss with the Operations Manager. "It was about... Gordon John Brandel," she said narrowing her eyes knowing that Hetty knew just who she was talking about, and that man's relationship to Deeks.

Hetty's mouth made an 'o' and her eyebrows raised just slightly. "Bugger," she whispered putting back on her mask of professionalism.

"Yeah," Kensi replied. "It tore him up pretty bad... and then he just... put it behind him."

"He has been fighting his entire life to put his father in his past."

"And someone's bringing it back up... Hetty," Kensi said worriedly. "What if it's only the beginning? Why send something like that? And why would you _only_ send something like that? It feels like the opening move of some kind of sick game."

"I agree, Miss Blye." Hetty responded her eyes darting to where Sam was coming in. "Keep an eye on your partner and keep me informed." Kensi nodded quickly before Hetty walked around her desk. "Mr Hanna! You owe me your expense reports for the-"

"Smith and Genner case," they said at the same time.

"I know," Sam continued. "I'll have it on your desk by nine."

Hetty nodded and gave him the 'warning' eye. "You better, Mr Hanna." And with that she left.

Sam shook his head and set down his go-bag. "Morning Kensi... you're in early."

She picked up a file and held it up for show. "Got a little behind."

He shrugged looking at his inbox. "You aren't the only one."

::

The team worked throughout the day, but they had no new information to follow, no one to question, no suspect to interrogate. As much as no one wanted to admit it, Gail Turner's case had gone ice cold.

Nell came down to the bullpen at the end of the day to see Callen was missing from his desk. She adjusted her shoulder bag and sighed as she looked over at Sam. "He in the gym?"

Sam frowned and nodded. "He's been in a mood all day, the case is really getting to him."

"I know," Nell whispered before turning in her little boots.

She walked with purpose to the gym. She pushed open the doors and had a look around. Cooper was laying back on the weight bench, bench pressing at her quick tally of the weights on either end of the bar to be about two hundred pounds. Agents Nassir and Faraday were playing some one-on-one basketball. She found the heavy bag was vacant and her eyes trailed over the busy gym till she found Callen sparing with Renko.

Watching from a distance she realized they were well paired off. Renko had Callen a bit in height, and that gave him a bit in reach as well. Callen though had Renko in agility and quickly dodged all three of the quick succession blows Renko sought to deliver.

Callen switched to the attack, Renko dodged once, blocked the second and took the third to the gut but blocked the follow up knee. Renko switched his footing, and with both arms gave a vicious shove knocking Callen back three steps and giving him the space to regroup.

Nell had watched agents spar before. There was always a professionalism to it. Everyone pulled their punches back, less speed, less force, no dirty play. She had seen Callen and Sam spar, between segments they'd laugh, taunt, or tease. She'd seen Kensi and Deeks spar, and while Kensi often sought to come in on top she never turned up her aggression to take her partner down, and Deeks usually made some kind of borderline sexual remark when he had her pinned, on occasion, if she was having a bad day he'd get her pinned only so he could tickle her. She'd even seen Renko spar before just once with Cooper, and despite Cooper having height, reach and weight on his side, Renko had taken him down quickly with out dirty tactics or hard blows.

So the constantly escalating violence didn't make sense. Callen and Renko were friends. Both were laid-back kind of men. Callen's right fist connected with Renko's face with such force the man staggered back.

Nell sucked in a breath, it looked like it hit his cheek bone or perhaps a little higher, in any case she was certain he'd be sporting a black eye.

Renko cursed, both his hands shaking out at his sides before clenching once more into fists and both arms back up he was still in the fight.

"My God," she whispered wanting to step in to break it up.

Renko raised his right and Callen moved to deflect but Renko threw a left instead, right to the kidneys, the right followed hitting Callen in the lower jaw knocking him backwards. Standing with a bit of room between them, both panting.

Nell took the moment to step onto the mat and stand with her arms out toward each of them. "That is enough!" she said sharply.

"Is it G?" Renko asked one hand on his hip, the other gingerly touching his cheek bone that was already turning purple.

Callen had one hand on his knee, and hunched over he had his other arm over his stomach. He stood up to full height. "Yeah, I think so."

Renko nodded, stayed standing for a second and then sat down quickly. "Good."

"What the hell was all that?" Nell asked furiously. "You two were beating the fluffing out of each other."

"Fluffing," Renko repeated with a goofy smile.

"It's fine Nell," Callen insisted. "Right Mike?"

"It's fine Nell," Renko repeated with a nod.

"It. Is. Not. Fine." Nell said her hands on her hips.

Renko got back up to his feet and put his hands on Nell's shoulders. "It's fine Nell, sometimes, you just got to beat the ever loving crap out of someone that won't later press charges," he punctuated it with his roguish grin and left her to give Callen a shove. "Need an ice pack, old man?"

"Ha ha," Callen replied dryly, but a little smile formed on his face. "Sorry about the black eye."

Renko dismissed Callen's apology with a wave of his hand. "This shade of purple happens to look wonderful on me." Callen actually laughed and Renko smiled. "Now, I'm going to find Kimi so she'll throw a big fuss and spoil me." Callen shook his head as he watched Renko grab his bag and head out the door.

Nell looked at where the door shut in disbelief. "It must be a man thing," she whispered in confusion. Callen's arms came around her and she wiggled in the grasp. "You're all sweaty!"

She tried to get out but he wouldn't release her.

"I love you," he said before loosening his grip.

She froze despite the fact that now she could move. She turned and stared at him. "I love you too... G... what is this about?"

"Let me teach you something," he said rocking back on his heels.

"Um... okay," she was always seeking new knowledge.

"You should change into your running gear," he said looking over her blue and purple striped dress and bright green stockings, with little heels. "From what Kensi tells me fighting in dresses and heels is harder than she makes it look."

"Fighting? You want to teach me how to fight?"

Callen sighed. "I want to teach you basic self defence... I want you safe and... I'm not with you all the time."

She knew where this was stemming from. Gail Turner. Maybe if Gail Turner had known self defence... Nell sighed. To ease Callen's mind, and maybe a little to ease her own, she nodded. "Give me ten to grab my bag and get dressed," she said walking a few steps before she turned back to him. "Don't pick another fight while I'm gone."

"I promise," Callen responded.

::

Kensi bit on her bottom lip, this was crazy, right? Totally insane? And butterflies? Who associated this feeling with butterflies? It felt more like spiders were crawling on her insides. She shuddered. She hated spiders.

It wasn't crazy though. It was normal. People did this all the time. Hell, they did this all the time. This time... this time it was different.

This time Deeks wasn't coming to her.

This time she was going to Deeks.

And maybe that scared her a little. It left room for rejection. She stared at his half of the duplex she wanted to get out of the vehicle but nerves had her. "This is ridiculous," she scolded herself. Everyday she put herself in harms way for her job, she did things that other people would be terrified to do. Everyday. So why was it so hard for her to go and visit her partner after work? Her feelings were getting in the way, they were clouding her brain.

Like ripping the bandaid off, she quickly pushed open the door, reached over to the passengers seat and grabbed the bag of fast food and the six pack of beer. She stepped down from her SRX and swung her hip hitting the door closed.

Her heart seemed to be hammering in her head, the closer she got to the door, the louder and faster it seemed to get. She walked up the stairs, the crossed the deck in three strides and put the six pack under her arm carrying the fast food so she could knock on the door.

Seconds ticked by with Monty barking excitedly at the door and her heart worriedly beating in her chest. Deeks opened the door still in the clothing he'd worn to work. "Kensi," he sounded surprised.

She grabbed the food and held it up with the beer. "Dinner?" was it just by her ears, or did he hear the pitch in her voice too?

He took a step back and let her in. He took the beer and food from her so she could get her shoes off. She pet Monty and he licked her arm a few times before running off to the chew he'd been working his way through before she'd come.

"How...how are you doing?" Kensi asked.

"Uh... good," Deeks responded. "Not much has changed in the..." he checked his watch. "Two hours since you last saw me."

Kensi nodded and joined him on the couch. She selected on of the beer bottles, twisted off the cap and took a swig. "I got you that turkey burger you like so much. Extra lettuce."

He smiled. "It's like-"

"A free side salad on a bun," she said with him.

She smiled. "I know." And because she couldn't help but rib him she continued. "Health freak."

"Yeah, well with your double bacon cheeseburger, you'll have clogged arteries by thirty five," he responded passing the burger to her.

"My body is fit as a fiddle," she responded taking it, her fingers skimming against his as she did so.

"No argument there," he responded lowly, his eyes grazing over her. That gaze didn't cause the nervous spidery feeling in her, oh no- it inspired molten lava to run through her leaving her hot and dazed.

The two of them sat back on the couch, ate their burgers and fries in silence that was only broken when one of Deeks's fries dripped ketchup on his shirt. "Aw crap," he said putting his burger and fry container down on the table and quickly getting up to strip it off.

Fate was either really kind, or really cruel- Kensi couldn't be certain as her eyes grazed over his toned, tanned body.

"Like something you see there partner," Deeks teased catching her staring.

_Think fast! _But there was nothing, no smart remark, not instant rebuttal, not even a denial left her lips. Swallowing hard, she blamed the sleepless night she'd spent obsessing over her partner, their 'thing' their 'relationship' that went back to that awkward limbo they were currently stuck in, because of her.

When you make a mistake, you acknowledge, accept and fix it. It was how she was raised. _The truth shall set you free. _"I love you," she blurted and then blushed. For the first time since she had met him, it seemed she had made the talkative detective speechless, which was okay she needed a minute. "It scares the crap out of me, Marty, but I do. I love you."

He stared at her, the ketchup setting and becoming a stain in his shirt was forgotten as it dropped to the floor, slipping from his fingertips.

"Love," he repeated. "Like, love me like... a partner, or like a friend, or like... a brother," he made a face.

_To hell with it,_ she thought tossing her burger on the table. She always had been better speaking through actions than with words.

She stood and before he could even register the movement her body was against his, the buttons on her shirt cool against his bare chest. Her arms were around his neck and her lips were pressing against his.

He didn't hesitate and immediately his lips moved against hers, his hand wound in her ponytail, lust punching through him. He nipped her bottom lip and he felt her tremble against him, he groaned deep in his throat.

He fingers splayed out over his chest, her tongue darted out to test, to tease and his met hers eagerly. She twirled her fingers in his soft hair relishing the feel of him. Something was different this time. She'd slept with her partner before, but this kiss, this moment, this was different. This time she'd opened herself to him, this time she'd allowed herself to be vulnerable, this time she had admitted to herself and to him just what he meant to her. They were back on even ground, both now knowing where they stood with the other.

It wasn't just lust that coursed through her, it was warmth, it was spine-tingling, mind-numbing bliss of being in the arms of the man whom she loved, and whom she knew loved her back.

::

The house was cold, and had a vacant feel to it. The entrance way was staged beautifully if he did say so himself. You really wanted to catch peoples attention with a dramatic entrance anyways, right?

He looked at the picture he had with him studying it carefully. Then with the utmost care, he took a black and gold one inch heeled shoe out of a box. He held up the shoe, and looked at the picture. A perfect match. It didn't matter how long it had taken him to find it. He took one last look at the image and walked over and placed it down, sideways on the ground. He studied it and then, just slightly turned it. _There, perfect, _he smiled.

He took one last room at the entrance way, every last detail masterfully recreated. Proud of his work he packed up the boxes and supplies he had brought with him while he whistled.

_Just one more thing to do,_ he thought as he left the house and walked to his car. He put his supplies in the trunk and got behind the wheel. He looked to the envelope on the passengers side. Martin Deeks; written in bold black marker. He needed to find a courier, for he had a note to deliver.

::

**There is an extended version on my adultfanfiction account (username: ambrosiarush) for everyone who's been nagging for some Densi action, I told you they'd come around in their own time, ye of little faith :P **

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Deeks awoke in the darkness, a quick look at the clock told him that it was only a little after five in the morning, but he was energized, ready to start his day. Still, despite all the access energy he had, he was curled up around a still very naked Kensi and therefore had no motivation to be moving. His arm was under her neck, her head on the pillow, him so close he was practically sleeping on her hair. His other arm was curved around her waist and her arm was over top as if to keep him there. His legs were tucked in behind hers, she moved just slightly in her sleep, yawned, moved a bit more snuggling into her pillow and reaching out blindly for the blankets they'd kicked off in the night. Unable to reach them she shivered and slowly sat up as if she didn't want to risk waking him.

He reached down and pulled the blankets up over both of their naked bodies. "Cold?" he whispered.

"A little," Kensi said pulling the blankets in around her body.

He kissed a trail down the column of her neck. "I can think of a way to warm up," he suggested lewdly.

She smiled. "Oh really?"

"Oh yeah."

::

Callen turned onto his side sleepily, his arm reaching out and when it failed to encounter Nell's body his eyes flew open, he sat up quickly in the bed and looked around the room. The early morning light was coming in through the window giving him enough light to see she wasn't there.

He impatiently kicked aside the blankets and got out of bed in a pair of blue boxers. He rubbed his eyes and yawned as he went about searching the house for Nell. She wasn't difficult to find, she was sitting on the couch in the living room, her feet propped up on a stack of their blue and yellow pillows. She was writing notes and flipping through magazines.

"Well," he said making her jump. "This is a role reversal. Me in bed, you out here doing... what are you doing?" He asked as he came to sit on the side of the couch by her hip.

"Planning our wedding," Nell responded. "With everything that's been going on I'm falling behind." She pouted just slightly, her pink pajamas were rumpled and her hair was sticking up at all angles.

Callen smiled and leaned in to give her a soft kiss. "You're beautiful," he whispered as he pulled away.

She smiled. "I've taken a look in the mirror this morning, Mr Callen. I've seen my hair."

He shook his head and kissed her again. "Beautiful," he insisted. "I'm going to go finish putting the toaster back together."

"Wait, what about flower arrangements?"

Callen tipped is head back and sighed, he should have just stayed in bed.

::

"How is she?" Michelle asked, her fluffy white house coat wrapped tightly around her body.

"Fever's gone down," Sam replied sleepily. He'd been up half the night with a sick Zoe. He rung out a face cloth of cool water. "She finally fell to sleep a few minutes ago."

Michelle followed Sam to Zoe's room. She to place a kiss on her daughter's forehead, the heat of the fever touched her lips. "Poor thing," she whispered softly.

Sam folded the cloth over a few times and put it on her head, Zoe's lips pursed in her sleep but other than holding her teddy bear a little closer, she didn't react much.

"Go, get some sleep, Sam," Michelle insisted. "I'll stay up with her."

Sam rubbed his eyes, two hours before he had to get up for work. He nodded and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Thanks."

"What time did she take the Gravol?"

"The last one was an hour ago, the other one she didn't keep down," Sam responded as he leaned against the bedframe, watching his wife fuss over their little girl.

"Go to bed, Sam," Michelle said softly.

"Wake me if you need me," Sam insisted as he started to walk back down the hallway determined to get a few winks before work.

::

Bethany was impulsive. Eric kind of liked it about her, but when she woke him up at five thirty he rolled over a little cranky. "What?" he muttered burying his head in his pillow.

"Get up, get up," she insisted shaking him with an obscene amount of excited morning energy. "Come on Eric!"

"Why?" he whined.

"It's a surprise!" she exclaimed and then the bed dipped a few times as she jumped up and down and then flopped down beside him. "Trust me." She kissed his cheek and then was running to the door. "Meet me outside! Wear shorts!"

He took ten minutes to shuffle around and get ready, he slid his feet into his flip flops and came outside. Bethany quickly locked up the door behind them. "Come on!" she grabbed his hand.

"Where are we going!" Eric continued to complain as he followed her down the exterior steps. She lived near the beach, and he could hear the roar of the waves even at their distance.

"Trust me, Eric," she insisted with a beaming smile, her long blonde hair in a thick braid. She lead them across the road, there seemed to be a festival opening up. Little tents were being put up, merchandise being put on display, people started playing instruments in the sand. "You're going to work, you'll miss it."

He looked around at various artistic displays and paused at one. "You got into the festival."

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

He pulled her in close and kissed her temple. "That's incredible!"

"Thanks," she said proudly leaning against him.

::

"I think my neighbours might have heard you," Deeks said with a deep chuckle.

Kensi lifted her head from his chest still breathing hard. Instead of an answer she just sighed and laid back down on him once more.

"Warm now?" he asked.

She nodded, her hair tickling his chest. She inhaled his scent deeply. The mystery cologne that always befuddled her mind, god she loved the intoxicating scent. "What is it?" she wondered out loud.

"What's what?" Deeks asked.

"Your cologne," she responded lifting her head so she could stare into his blue eyes. "It's been driving me nuts for months, what is it?"

Deeks smiled, sat up a bit so he could close the distance between their lips. He kissed her softly, once, then twice. "Calvin Klein," he responded with a smirk. "Obsession."

She licked her lips. Indeed it was.

::

"How do you feel about Dahlias?"

Callen groaned and it practically echoed in the empty gym. "It's flowers, Nell," he said before taking a stand behind her, his arms over hers, his hands over her fists. He bent her arm back. "Can we pay attention to the task at hand."

"I can multi-task. I can learn to throw a good punch and talk flowers for our wedding," she replied as she paid close attention to how he pulled her arm back, moved away from her and adjusted her stance to give her the best balance and momentum for the swing. "Dahlia's G," she prompted as she threw her first punch into the heavy bag. It didn't move. "Huh."

He adjusted her stance a bit. "You're small, you need to use momentum to help you give a solid punch. Watch," he instructed, showed her proper stance and threw his punch, he caught the bag between both hands on the back swing. "Like that."

Nell sighed. "Dahlia's are large, they'll help take up a lot of space, big bold colours," she said before she mimicked his pose and threw a punch. At least the bag swung a little this time.

"Nell, ask Kensi."

"I'm not getting married to Kensi, G."

"Well I'm glad," he responded. "Although, probably best not to say that sentence in front of Deeks. I have a hard enough time getting him to do paperwork as it is without giving him that particular fantasy."

Nell snorted and shook her head.

::

Deeks had taken Monty for his run, and returned to his house, grabbed his mail from the iron box outside his door and entered his home that smelt of coffee. Kensi had already showered, but was still in the bathroom her hair was blown dry but she was working with a straightening iron, and between frying her hair she was putting on her makeup. She wore a white button up blouse and a pair of black jeans. "Coffee's on the counter," Kensi told him looking back, only one of her eyelashes were done and it looked funny.

He smiled and smartly said nothing on that topic. "Thanks Kens," he responded finding his mug and taking blissful sips. He filled Monty's food and water dish before taking his coffee to the bathroom with him. "Here I was hoping we'd get to share a shower."

She smiled. "Another time," she promised.

He took a couple of quick gulps of coffee before he stripped off the sweaty clothing and as much as she told herself she had self-control, she exhibited none of it as she watched him. He opened the glass doors to the shower, fiddled with the water a bit before getting in. She turned back to her makeup and finished it up and fiddled with her hair a bit more.

She cleaned up her cosmetics and put them into her makeup bag. She pet Monty on her way to the kitchen and fixed herself her second mug of coffee. She spotted his mail on the counter, tossed carelessly. She flipped through it looking for a flyer to flip through. Some tool store she had no interest in. There was a sale going on at a local shoe store. His phone bill. The local newspaper was folded in half, she opened it and her blood ran cold.

Slowly she set down her mug as if in shock. Inside the newspaper was an envelope, and she recognized the bold writing on the front. Two words. Martin Deeks.

The water in the bathroom shut off and Deeks came out a few seconds later with a plush white towel wrapped around his hips. Another time she would have been drooling. She just looked up in horror. "What?" Deeks asked, perplexed.

She picked up the envelope and turned it to show him. His face hardened and he turned, disappearing into his bedroom for a few seconds. She heard closets and drawers open and slam close. He immerged fully dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a rumpled black t-shirt that hugged his body, with his ensemble and the hardened look on his face, the sharp look in his eyes he looked dangerous. He came to stand beside her and she held the still closed envelope out to him.

He didn't pause, he just ripped it open and took out the paper. Kensi read it beside him. "An address?" she whispered curiously. She looked up at her partner and noticed how his face had blanched of colour. "Marty?" She put her hand on his forearm.

"It's the house I grew up in," he responded and was already moving toward the door shoving on his shoes.

Kensi pulled out her phone. "I'm calling this in," she said and their eyes met.

He didn't want his past being looked into, but at the same time, if someone was pulling him into some kind of sick game, that put Kensi at risk. Back up it was. He gave a sharp nod and quickly tied his shoes. They both got into Deeks's Camry and Kensi made the calls.

::

"That is pretty damn good, Miss Jones," Callen praised at her latest combination of punches, she'd come a long way in a short few hours. His girl was smart though, she learned quick.

"I have a pretty damn good teacher, Mr Callen," she said coming to stand directly before him.

Since the gym was still empty, he wrapped his arm around her waist, closed the distance between them and kissed her. Her mouth opened to him, and her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. Her back hit the cool gymnasium wall and it was a nice balance to the feverish kisses. His fingertips were under her shirt, and then his hands were, running up her sides, over the subtle bumps of her ribs. Her breath hitched and he lead a trail of kisses along her jaw, down the pale column of her neck, his stubble scratching against her skin his lips creating a fiery trail of their own.

His phone rang and he groaned against her pulse point. He lifted his head and looked to the bench where he seen Kensi's name on the ID. "Sorry."

"We're in the gym," Nell said as if in awe, she looked around worriedly, remembering where she was. "You had your hands up my top in the gym, that's inside the office we work for. Oh my God, Cal-len!"

"You weren't complaining a minute ago," he replied cheekily picking up his phone. "This is Callen."

Kensi prattled off an address sounding stressed an in a hurry. Callen was already moving toward the gym doors.

"G?" Nell called out questioningly.

"Get to ops!" he shouted at her before running out.

::

"Morning Kensi," Sam answered his ID'd phone and put it on the passengers seat as he tiredly drove.

She quickly read off an address, there was stress in her voice and Sam's spine straightened in his seat. "Deeks's childhood home. It was sent to him this morning. It could be nothing..."

"But it could be something. I'm not far from there, be there soon."

"Meet you there," Kensi replied before hanging up.

::

Sam arrives first, but Callen is pulling in shortly afterwards. The male partners didn't have to discuss going in without waiting since the Camry peeled down the road and parked on the street since there wasn't any more room in the driveway. Kensi and Deeks were out in a flash taking this seriously.

Callen grabbed Deeks's arm. "The envelope from before, it wasn't nothing, was it." Callen wasn't team-leader for nothing.

"It was a news article from a long time ago," Deeks replied pulling his arm from the Senior Agent's grasp. "Someone wanted to bother me with it. And now they're sending me a note. At my house, Callen, my home. Whoever is messing with me knows where I live. And whoever it is... sent me here."

Callen studied the detective's body language. "I take point," Callen said, unsure of what, if anything they'd find in the house, and since he'd be the one taking responsibility for their actions, despite no official orders he'd be the one with the emotionally vulnerable Deeks. "Deeks, you'll be to my right, Kensi, Sam, you two take the back, we'll do a sweep."

Kensi wanted to argue, she wanted to be at her partner's side, but Callen's tone left no room for argument, besides, the man knew what he was doing, he always had a plan, a reason behind every action. She didn't doubt him, or his judgement, she just gave her partner's hand a quick squeeze before the other men saw it and then she was pulling her gun out and following Sam out back.

Deeks followed Callen. "This is breaking and entering," Deeks said. "You sure you don't want me to be the one breaking and entering, I don't want you to get in trouble on account of me."

"Deeks, you're on my team," Callen stated simply. "No one messes with my team."

Deeks felt his chest swell a little. G Callen was exactly the kind of man you wanted on your side. Callen went to one side of the door, Deeks to the other. "Hey, G?" Deeks said causing the agent to look over, surprise on his face, Deeks was not one of the people who called him, 'G.' "Thanks."

Callen gave a sharp nod. He gave a quick call to Sam's phone. "Three," Sam said and Callen dropped his phone to the ground held his gun in his hands and did the rest of the count in his head. Deeks kicked open the door and Callen was in first, Deeks hot on his heels.

Both men froze, Callen for only a split second, Deeks seemed to have been petrified into stone. Callen cleared the front entrance way, and Sam and Kensi came over. "Clear," they all said.

"Oh my God," Kensi whispered looking at the women hanging from the ceiling fan.

Deeks couldn't believe it. It was like he'd gone back in time more than a decade. The woman had blonde hair that hung around her shoulders, bangs that hid some of her face. The dress, black with a gold buckle. The shoes, black and gold, one inch heels. One was still on her foot. The other had fallen to the floor.

The team looked to Deeks as his gun slipped from his fingers and clunked against the floor. "Mom," the word is a sob that escaped from his lip. He felt sick, nausea claimed him, his stomach suddenly into acrobatics. He dashed for the door and leaned over the stoop before vomiting his cup of coffee over a potted plant.

A hand on his back, low, rubbing in circles. Kensi, he knew. He continued heaving, but there was nothing in his system to bring up. He could hear Sam on the phone, likely with Hetty. Sam was pacing, on the grass, Deeks couldn't watch, pacing reminded him of the subtle sway of the woman from the rope. His stomach flipped and he was heaving again. Swinging. Swinging.

"Hey!" Callen's sharp voice brought him from his thoughts and it momentarily stopped the heaving. Callen held out a water bottle and Deeks stared at it. "It's from my car. Likely a little warm, but it might help your stomach."

Deeks took it, nodded in thanks since he didn't trust his voice yet.

"You said, 'Mom,'" Kensi pried quietly.

Deeks stared blankly at a spot just over her shoulder for a few seconds before he quickly turned and started heaving again.

"Crime scene techs will be here to process soon," Sam informed. "Hetty's ordered us all back to OSP."

"Come on Deeks," Kensi said softly. "I'll drive."

"We don't want him to get more sick," Callen joked... kind of. Kensi's driving always left him with a bout of motion sickness... and he didn't get motion sickness.

"Ha, ha," Kensi replied dryly.

"I'll... I'll go with Kens," Deeks said, his face had drained of colour, his blue eyes haunted. "I'm use to her... aggressive style of driving."

"Keep it up and you'll be walking," she joked, but her eyes held worry.

Callen waited until Kensi and Deeks were in the Camry before he turned to Sam. "This is bad."

"You're telling me," Sam replied with a shake of his head. "This sounds personal. I doubt this is the end game."

Callen gave a sharp nod, having been thinking the same thing. He went back into the house, almost clinically detached as he took a photo of the woman's face. He called up Eric as he walked back to his car. "Eric, sending you a photo of a woman we found..."

"_Hetty filled me in on the situation... kind of... I'll get the ID running," _Eric assured.

::

The three cars, three agents, and one detective converged on the office. The bullpen was in the middle of things and didn't leave them with much privacy, Hetty ushered them into another room and shut the door. Nell and Eric already inside, tablets in hands. The six team members took seats and Hetty stood at the head of the table.

"Mr Deeks... what is going on?" Hetty asked cutting through formalities and getting to the heart of the matter.

Deeks shrugged, shook his head and put his head in his hands. He kept moving, his hands, shifting his body as if uncomfortable in his own skin. "I don't know, Hetty," he muttered miserably. He got up making the 'one minute' gesture before he left. He came back a few seconds later with a large yellow envelope. He tossed it on the table, it half spun and stopped. Martin Deeks printed boldly on the front. "It's what was delivered for me at the precinct.

Callen grabbed it and opened it. He took it out and Deeks watched the expression on the Senior Agent-in-Charge's face change from curiosity, to perplexed as his eyebrows drew down, then there was a huff of a breath, a grinding of teeth of anger, and then a fixed rage as he passed the paper to Sam. Sam read it through, his lips in a grim line. He shook his head and made eye contact with Deeks before passing it to the techs. Nell and Eric read it together. Nell's mouth falling open just a little, and her eyes slightly watered. Eric sighed and shook his head before passing it to Hetty. Hetty knew, but it didn't make reading it any easier.

"I assume you've seen this, Miss Blye," Hetty said eyeing the female agent over her glasses.

"Yes," Kensi admitted.

Hetty frowned and turned to the techs. "Any ID on our mystery woman?"

"None yet," both Eric and Nell answered at the same time.

"Mr Deeks... I know the significance of the house," Hetty said. "Do they?"

"I told them I grew up there," Deeks said.

"And about her..."

Deeks swallowed hard and eyed the trash bin, feeling the need to know where it was in case the water he drank decided to make a second appearance. "She just... the hair... the dress... the... those fucking shoes," he cursed angrily stepping away from the table unable to sit still. "It was exactly, _exactly _what I walked into all those years ago. Down to those shoes, and how one had fallen off..." He was breathing heavily trying to contain his emotions, but someone had ripped open one of the scars that had hurt the most. He rubbed his eyes hating the well of tears that had formed. "God, she looked just like her."

"Your mother," Callen filled in quietly.

"She killed herself... on my eighteenth birthday..." Deeks said bitterly. "She didn't want me in the system. Didn't want to potentially leave me at the mercy of another man like my father."

"How do you know that?" Callen asked causing Deeks to look up confused. "None of these things you're saying are guesses. 'She didn't want me in the system,'" Callen repeated. "It's like you know her reasons. How?"

"Suicide note," Deeks responded. "Detectives found it in the pocket of her dress."

Callen was up in a second fishing his keys from his pocket. "You said everything was the same right?" Callen asked. "Same hair cut, same dress, same shoes... if someone's restaging the suicide... they had to have left a note too."

"I'll go with you G," Sam said getting up.

"I'll keep trying to get an ID," Eric said.

"I'll check for cameras in the area, see if I can't find anyone suspicious in the area," Nell said.

Deeks stood. "I should to back too."

"No," Callen said sternly.

"But-" Deeks started to argue.

"Mr Deeks, Mr Callen is correct," Hetty gave a nod to her lead agent and he lead the others out leaving Hetty with Kensi and Deeks. "You do not need to be there."

"That woman... she died to be a part of some sick-o's game," Deeks growled. "I owe her."

"When things become personal," Hetty said softly. "Sometimes it becomes difficult to see clearly. Mr Getz has a free moment now. Go up and talk to him."

"Hetty I don't need, I don't want to be shrinked."

"Do not think for a second that, that was a suggestion Mr Deeks," Hetty replied sharply. "It was an order. Go and talk to Mr Getz."

With an angered expression, Deeks stood and stalked from the room the door closing nosily behind him.

"How is he Miss Blye?" Hetty asked now that they were alone.

Kensi shook her head. "He lost his friend, received that article that brought up old wounds, and now this... not good... but... he's not bad either Hetty. This will shake him, but... you know Deeks."

"If you're referring to the fact that he is the type to get back up again... I know, and you are correct... keep a good eye on him, Kensi. He's going to need you," the elderly lady patted the young agent's hand and then left. Kensi sat in the quiet, empty room and wondered who could be doing this to her partner.

::

Deeks stopped on his way to Nate's office when he got a phone call. He answered. "What?"

"Hello to you too," Ray responded sarcastically.

Deeks sighed. "It's been a shit-storm of a day, Ray, what do you want?"

"I wanted to know how that entire 'get Ray a passport so he can go home' thing was going."

"I'll start the paper work."

"Start?" Ray responded moodily. "I have Jenna and Aaron at home, I need you to get moving on this Marty!"

"Look I have a ton of shit on my plate right now Ray," his voice raised. "I don't need to be dealing with yours too! I'll get to it when I get to it!" Out of the corner of his eye he saw Nate standing there pointing to his office. Deeks sighed. "I have to go." He hung up the phone and shoved it in his pocket. "I thought you said you weren't around to shrink."

"That was days ago," Nate said. "And I didn't mean for you to hang up the phone, I was suggesting you take the phone call inside."

Deeks took a look around and now noticed agents staring. "What?" he shouted and they looked away.

Nate sighed. "Come on, lets have a chat."

::

**Thanks for reading :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Deeks sat down in the comfortable chair inside of Nate's office. Nate sat across from him, quiet, patient although Deeks wasn't sure what the psychologist was waiting for. Wasn't Nate suppose to ask him questions, probe into his thoughts, dig around in his brain and decipher every little twitch, tone and word? Instead Nate sat back in his chair appearing relaxed, his hands on the arm rests and he just stared with his soulful brown eyes.

"What?" Deeks said, but Nate didn't answer. "Aren't you suppose to as me how I'm feeling about this? Ask me who might it be? Do I have some skeletons in my closet that might be coming out now? Huh?" Nate's eyes narrowed slightly but he said nothing. Deeks shifted, uncomfortable under the other man's gaze. "Do you think this is my fault? That, that woman is dead?"

"Do you?" Nate finally spoke.

Deeks opened his mouth and then shut it. "Did you seriously just let me ask all the questions so that you wouldn't have to?"

"I wanted to see where your head space is," Nate said with a subtle shrug of his shoulders. "The questions you chose to ask, and how you phrased them do give me an idea."

Deeks bit his bottom lip, he didn't know Nate as well as the others, by the time Deeks had come to work for them Nate was often doing other jobs for joint task forces, or under the orders of Hetty, or Vance. Since joining NCIS: OSP as the liaison officer he'd only had a few sessions with their resident head doctor and it wasn't enough to give either of them much of a running knowledge of the other.

Deeks did hold the man in high respect though, Nate had come to his home right after finding out about Evan's death, and Kensi trusted Nate, that trust spoke volumes to Deeks, he knew how hard Kensi found it to trust people. Still he didn't want to talk about everything he'd been through in such a short time.

"This is really unnecessary," Deeks said standing up. "I don't need to be here."

"Sit down Martin," Nate said in a calm voice that might have been a suggestion had Deeks not seen the clear order in the dark brown eyes.

Deeks sighed and dropped down in his seat.

A minute passed in silence. "Talk to me, Martin, the letters, lets start with those."

"I don't know who sent them," Deeks said from between clenched teeth.

"What was in the envelopes?"

"An article, about my father," Deeks said. "The second was the address of the home I grew up in."

Nate nodded. "And where you found the woman hanging... she bore a resemblance to your mother."

Deeks stood again and Nate said nothing as the detective paced angrily. "How do you know that?"

"About the woman hanging? It's my job to look after the emotional well being of the agents, I knew when Callen sent the image to Eric. I have the files on your mother's suicide," Nate said softly. "I also have the reports of the months after her death," Nate said his voice a little sharper gaining Deeks's attention. "Drunk and disorderly, your landlord complained... a lot... should I be worried that whoever this is will throw you into old habits?"

"No," Deeks ground out. "I was an eighteen year old kid. My mother killed herself on my birthday. Was I pissed? Yes? Did I get completely wasted? Yes? Did I deserve the few nights I spent in the drunk tank at LAPD? Absolutely. The noise complaints? Yeah, deserved them too. But I'm not some kid anymore."

"You weren't a child then either. Hadn't been in a long time... emotionally speaking," Nate responded calmly. "How was your relationship with your mother?"

Deeks stopped his pacing and dropped back down into his seat. "Good, I guess," he shrugged. "She was...different from other moms... I only realized it when I went to friends houses... mine was just quiet, subdued...even after my father was gone. She was just waiting till I was old enough to take care of myself before she killed herself."

"She left a note?"

"Yeah..." Deeks responded. "Look, Doc, I get it, you're trying to help... but a woman died today because someone is trying to get to me. I need to be out there finding this guy."

Nate studied him before nodding. "Whoever this is," he said leaning in. "Is trying to pull you apart emotionally, so far you haven't been attacked physically. First letter went to the precinct, that's bold and that's planning. This isn't some impulse. The next letter went to your home. This is personal. Someone really hates you."

"Oh the list is long," Deeks said trying to sound like his old self, but it fell flat to his own ears.

"Martin... whoever this is... they aren't going to stop."

"Yeah," Deeks agreed in the back of his mind he could still see the woman who looked so much like his mother swaying in the perfectly recreated scene. "I know."

::

"I don't like this, G," Sam said as they returned to the house and ducked under the crime scene tape.

"I don't either," Callen responded.

"Someone is targeting Deeks," Sam continued as they entered the house. "He's a mess."

"I know," Callen muttered looking around. The crime scene techs had already taken plenty of pictures of the scene, the woman had been cut down and was on a slab ready to be wheeled out. "Hey Rose," Callen greeted.

"Hey!" Rose responded brightly. "Did you need her?"

"Yeah," Callen responded. "Do you have an ID on her?"

"No," Rose responded. "She had none on the body."

"It's okay," Sam said. "Eric will figure out who she is."

Callen spotted the pockets and put on his gloves. He pulled out a hand full of tiny cut up bits of coloured paper. "Suicide note... replaced with confetti?"

"Colour photo paper," Rose said leaning in. "What?" She said when the men looked at her. "Look, high quality, like a photo printer, likely a home one since the back is white and doesn't have a logo from one of those chain store printing centres."

"So someone made a copy of a picture," Sam said. "And then... cut it up into little bits?"

Rose shrugged. "I just cut open dead bodies, that mystery is on you guys."

"Sam..." Callen said with a sigh. "Hold open the baggy."

::

"Hey," Kensi found Deeks after he'd come out of Nate's office. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Deeks responded. He now understood why the other agents held Nate in high regards. The man just had something about him, compassion, empathy, he knew when to push, and when to hold back. Deeks knew he was getting off easy because Nate was still getting a handle on who he was as a person but... Deeks trusted Nate, it was instinctive. "Anything new?"

Kensi nodded her head sharply and he fell into step with her. "Callen and Sam just returned."

"And," Deeks prodded.

"A bunch of little cut up pieces of paper."

"This is the jigsaw from hell!" they heard Eric from outside of ops. The partners looked to each other and they both smiled, just a little, and then erupted into laughter as the stress gave way. They entered OSP to find Eric and Nell putting all the bits colour side down on the large table scanner so they'd be able to do it digitally.

"That looks like it's going to take a while," Kensi noted.

"Oh it will," Nell said with a sigh.

::

"How is he Mr Getz?"

Nate sighed and folded his hands on his desk. "I'm uncertain. I haven't known him long enough to get a good base line. I usually can tell now when Callen is about to do something remarkably stupid, or when Sam is trying to hid restless emotions, or when Kensi is lost in her hurt, but..."

"You've only had Mr Deeks in for quarterlies twice and you haven't been here... at OSP in some time."

Nate nodded and sighed. "I feel like I've let them down Hetty," he admitted freely. "I should have been here for them."

"You can not be everywhere," she said compassionately as she sat in the chair on the other side of his desk.

"Then I should have been here."

"You've done good work overseas Mr Getz, you should be proud."

"Then why do I feel as though I've failed?" Nate shook his head and put up his hand before Hetty could answer. "I think the team needs to go out." He quickly changed topics.

"Mr Getz?"

"Hear me out Hetty," he said. "Martin has taken a lot of blows in a short span of time. He needs to know the team is there for him. That is what he needs."

"I know a place."

"I'll talk to Kensi, I know some of his friends are still in town from the funeral... it might help him."

Hetty nodded in agreement. "Very well. I'll set it up."

::

"Kens?" Nate called and waved her over. She left Deeks's side as he headed down the stairs and she walked over to Nate.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked.

"Deeks still have friends in town?"

"Yeah, Ray lost his passport, Jax is sticking around for business and Delaney for leisure."

"Go talk to Hetty, she's setting up a team night."

"Morale boost for Deeks," Kensi said nodding getting the idea. "Surround him with friends, help ground him."

"Worked for me," Nate said softly and Kensi looked up.

"You okay Nate?" Kensi asked touching his arm.

"Better everyday," he gave her an affectionate smile. "Go talk to Hetty."

::

Callen and Sam ended up helping Nell and Eric with the picture bits, so did Kensi and Deeks but they still weren't making much progress. There were so many.

"Stop what you're doing," Nate said with a grin and they all looked up at him. "We're going out."

"We're working," Deeks growled.

"There are still like... a million more pieces," Nell exaggerated... but not by much.

"There will still be those pieces tomorrow," Nate insisted. "Hetty's orders." That changed their tune.

"Come on," Kensi said being in on it. She'd already called Jax, Ray and Delaney to tell them to come, all three had agreed. "It'll be fun."

::

They'd all gotten to the quiet little bar at separate times having all gone home to change clothing. The bar was nice, curved booth seats, black tables, mahogany bar with bottles lined against the back. The music was good to dance to but not so loud that it would interrupt conversation. Sam got there first, followed by Eric. Ray came in after that greeting both men casually. Then came Kensi with Deeks.

"You guys set me up," Deeks muttered seeing Ray.

"You need some fun," Kensi whispered in his ear and then gave his arm a pull.

A few minutes later Callen and Nell arrived, instead of taking one of the booths, they had the long table on the opposite end so people would have an easier time getting up and around. The group started to sit down and Delaney and Jax came in.

"I guess I have some introductions to make," Deeks said standing. He greeted Jax with a quick 'man-hug' a clasp of hands and then one pat on the back before they both took a step back. He hugged Delaney's lithe form and whispered in her ear. "Guess you were right." She looked puzzled and he winked. She caught on and grinned. Deeks turned to the table. "As Kensi already knows, these are old friends of mine."

"I am not old," Delaney scoffed playfully and got a few laughs.

"Okay, friends I've known a long time," Deeks said with a grin. "That better?"

Delaney rocked her hand back and forth. "It'll do."

Deeks shook his head. "Delaney and Jax Bennett, this is-" and was cut off by Delaney.

"Lemme guess!" she said excitedly. "Okay, okay." She rubbed her hands together and then pointed. "Callen, Sam," so far she'd gotten the first two right. "Eric and Nell!" She clapped her hands together. "Did I do good?"

"Four for four," Deeks nodded.

The team members were flattered, just how much had Deeks told his friends about them for Delaney to be able to figure out who was who?

"We're still waiting on Nate," Kensi said as Delaney took an empty seat across from her, while Jax sat at the other end of the table falling into conversation with Ray.

"Nate?"

"Nate and Deeks don't know each other very well," Kensi said. "Nate just... returned from a long trip, he's been friends with the rest of us for years though."

"Oh, how exciting, where was he travelling to?"

Honestly, Kensi wasn't sure. "England," she said the first thing that came to mind.

"I've never been," Delaney said. "Oh look," she pointed to the dance floor. "She's got moves." The group enjoyed watching the impressive dancer and her friend on the dance floor until the song was over. The slower beat had the waitress coming over. A few pitchers of beer were ordered, along with a few lemon drop shooters for Delaney, Jax ordering a scotch on the rocks.

The group all sat down, Nell was talking to Jax about architecture and design, and her mind was starting to change plans for the bathroom remodel she still wanted done but she and Callen hadn't found the time to bother with it. Jax told her if she gave him the measurements he could whip a design up that best fit their needs and space. She'd looked to Callen excitedly, and he'd just sighed in defeat. She smiled.

Despite how many chairs were around, the table was actually quite small, squishing them all together, all the conversations finally melding into one. Currently the topic was sports, the boys were arguing over basketball teams, and Nell was getting in on it, she'd started watching since dating, and then being engaged to Callen, he enjoyed it, and she enjoyed spending time with it.

"I love this song," Delaney threw back a shot and got up. "Someone dance with me."

"I thought you'd never ask," Ray said with a grin.

"Anyone but you," Delaney laughed, it was a long standing joke between them, Ray had the habit of stepping on her toes, besides with their height difference, especially when she wore heals, he came to about the height of her breasts. Jax didn't take kindly to that.

"Come on ladies!" Delaney grabbed Kensi's hand, and Kensi grabbed Nell, the girls giggled and headed to the dance floor while the men watched with a certain amount of amusement. They all had their own styles, their own way that they moved. They weren't the only one's watching either.

"Sorry, I got stuck in traffic on the PCH," Nate said shrugging out of his jacket and putting it on the back of the chair. He'd dressed down a bit for the outing, a navy blue t-shirt, and a pair of trouser cut black jeans.

Callen poured another pint and passed it over. "Considering your alcohol tolerance, might be fore the best," the agent teased.

"Nate," Deeks said pointing. "That's Jackson Bennett."

Jax stuck out his hand. "Just call me Jax, everyone else does."

"Jax it is," Nate said with a nod.

The sporting debate took precedent once again.

The women were walking back over and Deeks stood up grabbing Delaney's hand. "Delaney, I want you to meet someone," he said moving out of the way and Nate stood to be polite.

Delaney's wide set green eyes widened more making her look a little like a cartoon character. Her mouth fell open just a bit. One night stands were never suppose to show back up in your life!

Nate was in shock. Delaney, Deeks's friend Delaney was the woman he'd gone to a hotel room with, a woman he'd shared a bed with, without even knowing her name.

"Laney this is Nathaniel Getz, Nate, this is Delaney Bennett."

The two just stood there staring at each other and the rest of the table studied them curiously. "Oh Christ," Jax finally broke the silence. "You slept with him, didn't you?"

Delaney turned crimson. "Jax!" she finally broke from the spell to send a withering look her brother's way.

"Wait what?" Deeks looked between them.

"Not a word Marty," Delaney warned with a cool glare while the rest of the team was trying not to snicker at the turn of events.

"Seriously, that one night stand... and when I said Nate, you didn't think maybe..."

"I didn't ask his name," Delaney said heatedly and then bit her lip realizing how bad it sounded.

"That's just dangerous," Jax muttered. "You know what, I don't want to know." He tossed back his scotch and got working on his pint of beer. "I really don't want to know."

Deeks gave Nate a cool stare. "You have nothing to say about this."

"I could point out the fact that we're two consenting adults," Nate said. "But I didn't figure you wanted to hear it."

"I don't," Deeks agreed sternly and then paled. "Oh God." He whipped his head over to Delaney. "You told me things," he shuddered. "Fill my glass Callen. It's going to be a long night trying to get that out of my head."

"What things?" Nate said worriedly now.

Delaney tugged on the sleeve of his t-shirt and whispered what she'd told Deeks in his ear. The psychologist blushed. "Really?"

Delaney smiled slightly and then laughed wholeheartedly. "Maybe we should start again," she stuck out her hand. "I'm Delaney Bennett."

His hand took her's. "Nathaniel Getz."

"It's a _pleasure_ to meet you, Nathaniel," she tested the name on her tongue.

"Nice to meet you too, Delaney," he said testing her name in the same way.

"I need another drink," Jax and Deeks said at the same time moving towards the bar with such synchronization, and looks of horror it was actually funny.

::

The night passed with plenty of drinking, dancing and laughter. Callen spun his fiancé on the dance floor, the two of them apparently having a blast, there was a genuine smile on Callen's face and Nell was laughing as she kept time with him.

Deeks grabbed Kensi's hand. "Come on, lets put Hetty's lessons to use."

"Don't step on my toes this time," she said getting up a little tipsy from the drink and following him to the dance floor.

"Nathaniel, dance with me," Delaney said.

"I don't... really dance," Nate admitted.

"Come on, you didn't even buy me dinner," she said playfully.

Jax threw back a shot and the glass clinked as it hit the table he shot his sister a warning look. She rolled her eyes in response. "Come on, it'll be fun." The music changed to something slower. "Come on, you don't even need moves for this, everyone can sway." She grabbed his hand and with out much protest he got to his feet and followed her to the floor.

"Sam," Jax got the man's attention. "That Nate... he a good guy?" He needed to know, his sister was the only family he had left. Sure, maybe he was a little overprotective at times, but... as often as she got on his nerves, or did something he didn't approve of, they shared a strong sibling bond.

"He's a psychologist, he's there for everyone through the worst," Sam said. "He's a damn fine man."

"Would you let your sister date him?" Jax asked with a bit of a grin.

"Don't have one, but if I did... yeah, she'd be safe with Nate."

Jax seemed content with this for now. He took another shot before he felt something... no someone running their hands through his hair. A face appeared over his shoulder, she was pretty, blonde hair fell over her shoulder and tickled his neck. "Care to dance stranger?" she asked.

"Ah, what the hell," he decided getting to his feet and taking her hand.

"The invisible thread that links all women to Jackson Bennett," Ray said to Sam with a shake of his head. "No matter where he is, no matter how much he isn't paying attention to the world around him, women just... flock to him. It's insane."

"You sound jealous," Sam said with a shake of his head.

"I'm not," Ray responded. "Admittedly, was growing up, that bar faze of the early twenties... you could try to score all night and Jax would just sit there, enjoying his beer and he'd have five ladies trying to get his attention. But now? He's up to his eyeballs in work, hasn't dated anyone seriously... ever. Me? I got a good woman, I have a kid. I'm feeling pretty damn lucky now a days."

"Yeah," Sam agreed thinking about his own family at home. "Me too."

Sam watched his team dance and it made him smile. Callen was holding Nell close, her head resting against his shoulder. Kensi and Deeks... they had a little less space between them than he would have liked... he blamed their alcohol consumption. And now Nate... and this Delaney, she was smiling widely as she swayed back and forth with Nate.

"Hey Ray?" Sam said catching the other man's attention. "Is she going to break his heart?"

"Who? Oh Delaney?" Ray said catching on. "In the instances where she falls, she falls hard. Who can predict love, who one falls for, how hard, or for how long?"

"Sounds pretty philosophical."

"Liquid wisdom," Ray said with a grin holding up his beer. "Anyways, she would never intentionally hurt anyone... but what happens is up to them. Frankly after... Evan... I'd like to see her happy."

Sam nodded, he understood that, after all, he wanted Nate to be happy.

::

At the end of the night they all stood outside waiting on cabs. Callen threw his jacket over Nell's shoulders and wrapped his arms around her from behind, holding her to keep her warm. Kensi and Deeks had their arms linked and were leaning into one another trying to stay standing, they were both singing the last song they had danced to, occasionally stopping to argue about the correct lyrics. Delaney and Nate gave each other their phone numbers and Nate promised to call her, she smiled a little shyly and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she got into the first cab with Ray and her brother.

"I can't believe you slept with my honorary little sister," Deeks said to him.

"I can't believe the odds of that either," Nate said watching the tail lights. "You going to give me the talk now?"

"No," Deeks said. "I'll give it to you when I'm sober, so I get it all right."

"Deeks, be nice," Kensi said. "She seems to like him."

"I know he's good with his tongue," Deeks said appalled. "I never want to know that."

Kensi burst out laughing. "Oh my God, Deeks!"

"I call next taxi," Nate said with a shake of his head. Since he was heading in the same direction as Sam they shared and waved good night to the rest of the crew.

Kensi and Deeks and Callen and Nell said their goodbyes and got into the last two taxis.

They had all needed the night to decompress, for it was only the beginning.

::

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

Delaney woke to talking, to the heavy drop of furniture to the floor, to the sounds of Ray complaining about carrying all the weight, and Jax bitching about his hangover. Delaney felt her brother's pain, God she was hungover. "This isn't fair," she muttered miserably to herself as she kicked down the blankets. "I only had like three shooters." She sighed standing, swaying a moment and her stomach did a somersault. She gave herself a moment to breath and then decided she wouldn't be sick. _Small favours_. She grabbed her deep forest green silk robe from the back of the door and pulled it over her matching sleep set of shorts and a camisole. With a sigh she resigned herself to a day of sipping water, eating soda crackers, and listening to two men bicker and complain.

She took a look at the spare room she was staying in. The bedframe was nice, solid oak. Her brother was an architect, he was drawn to design and wasn't going to live in a place with a bad layout, and certainly wasn't going to put boring things inside of it either. The oak was solid, soft in colour kind of bland with the white room, she couldn't help but think it needed colour on the walls. She smiled, her brother hated painting. She herself didn't enjoy it either, but she would endure it for the right outcome. Blue, she thought. The room would be nice in a grey-blue, a bold abstract painting on the wall above the bed, a lamp on the right side oak table, something sturdy, masculine for her brother's taste, maybe in some form of metal, he'd like that. Deep blues for the bed sheets, and throw pillows. The left side table should have a vase, something interesting, blue mosaic- she pictured, some flowers for a feminine touch, homey for guests. She'd talk to him about it, he'd ignore her, she'd buy all the stuff and pressure him into it and he'd ask when she was going back to New York. She smiled, she knew him well.

After a quick detour to the bathroom, she found her brother and Ray arguing over where the leather couches, the colour of brandy should go. "You're both wrong," she told them as she leaned against the wall of the hallway staring at them. "It should go there," she pointed. She stepped into the room and pointed to the wall opposite to where she had suggested the couch go. "Then you could put the flat screen there."

The men looked at one another. Ray rubbed his beard. Jax sighed and she knew that he knew that she was right. She smiled knowingly and he rolled his eyes at her. "Do you have soda crackers?" she asked.

"You too?" Jax asked with a knowing smirk.

"Don't look so smug," she warned him with a narrowing of her eyes. "You've got to feel worse than me. You drank more than I did."

"There's coffee," he pointed in suggestion and smiled when she made a face. He knew she didn't really like coffee. Too bitter. "Soda crackers are in the pantry," he said taking mercy on her. "Bennett curse," he muttered.

"You're telling me," Delaney responded as her stomach did another flip. "Remind me not to drink again. Ever."

"You never listen," Jax responded playfully as he lifted one side of the couch and Ray lifted the other.

Delaney shrugged. This was true.

::

Nate looked up when the slight shadow came across his office. "Good morning, Hetty," he greeted.

"Good morning, Mr Getz," she responded with a knowing smile. "You seem to be in good spirits today." He looked perplexed so she elaborated. "Humming, a moment ago I heard you humming."

He hadn't even realized. "Oh... well..." he didn't know what to say to that. He was happier than he had been in a long time. A smile fitted upon his face as the reason for his happiness popped back into his head.

Hetty smiled at the reaction the psychologist had. "Mr Beale and Miss Jones have finally gotten all of the pieces flipped and scanned, they are teaming up digitally to put together the image."

"That's good. Have you seen Mr Deeks this morning?" Nate asked running his hand through his dark hair.

"I have, he came in with Miss Blye, he seems... lighter today," Hetty said with a slight nod. "It seems the night was a success."

Nate smiled. "Yes it was."

Hetty couldn't help but hear double meaning and she smiled and shook her head. "I need those reports by noon, Mr Getz."

"They'll be there," he promised and buckled down and got to work.

::

Deeks wasn't sure if he should be relieved or worried that he hadn't gotten another package from the mystery man or woman. He'd headed straight for the stairs, his intent to check up on the progress Eric and Nell may have made with the image.

"They aren't done," Callen had said from his seat behind his desk before Deeks could even take the first stair. "They have them all flipped, they just started to fit pieces together," Callen closed a file and put it into his outbox. "Nell will call down when they're done... or Eric will whistle."

Deeks wished he could do more to help, but knowing the two tech wizards were tag teaming the problem had him feeling a little calmer. He gave Callen a nod in understanding as he came back into the bull pen and threw down his duffle bag. "Kens, care to spar?"

"Nothing going on?" Kensi looked to Sam and Callen.

Sam was surfing the internet, his paperwork caught up, he shook his head.

"You lot give me work," Callen, as team leader had more paperwork than the rest. "Seriously, Kensi, you keyed some guys car?" He looked up at her with a playful glare of his blue eyes.

She shrugged. "Had to play the crazy card," she responded a little smile came upon her face as she remembered.

"And you had to break the tail light?" Callen asked folding his arms over his chest.

"They were watching me," Kensi replied.

"And then you took a lead pipe to the windshield?" Callen tilted his head. "Really? I should send you to see Nate. Your issues with cars needs to be dealt with."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "You love me."

"You're lucky you didn't do this to one of the NCIS cars," he said shooting her a warning look. "If you inadvertently sicced Sierra on me..." he let the empty threat linger in the air.

Kensi just laughed, and made a mental note to remember to give the female NCIS mechanic a call sometime soon. "So do I have anything I need to be doing... other than not busting up cars?" she asked playfully.

Callen shot a dirty look at her empty inbox. "Looks like you're free." He looked at his overflowing and precariously stacked inbox with contempt. "Go beat the hell out of Deeks," he said playfully as he clicked his pen and got back to work.

::

"Really?" Nell was grinning ear to ear as she slid around a piece, she estimated eight hundred or so pieces. This she'd only matched up three blue bits so far and they'd been at it over an hour. This was going to take forever. And yet... here she was. Smiling. "You asked Beth to move in with you? That's so great."

Eric was smiling too. "I'm excited... and worried."

"I understand," Nell replied and then sighed. "Well... not completely," she didn't want to belittle his situation, she couldn't possibly understand fully, nor could he fully understand what it was like to be with an agent. Especially one as prone to 'lone wolfing' a case as Callen. "I mean... Callen knows what I do, I know what he does..." she was blessed in that aspect as much as she was cursed by it. "It must be hard on you." She hadn't really thought about it before, what it must be like to be in Eric's shoes, his odd hours, Bethany not knowing what they do everyday, about the dangers they face, the nightmares they witness. He'd have to go home, pretend like they hadn't just saved the day from some crazy threat, or found a murdered marine, or was on a clock looking for someone who as missing, or God forbid, those days where one of the agents were injured...

He shrugged a little, his eyes on his tablet as he continued to work proficiently as possible at the insane task. "I can't imagine not being with her anymore. The days where I get off work and I'm too tired, or it's too late to go to her place... nine times out of ten I end up there anyways, like my mind switched destinations the second I got into the car. No matter what, no matter how late, or how haggard I look after the day she's there, all bleary eyed from being woken but she lets me in every time. Doesn't push, doesn't pry... she's just... always there." He could feel Nell's gaze and he turned his head a little to meet it. "What?" he asked.

Nell beamed. "You're so in love," she bumped shoulders with him. "I'm happy for you partner."

He grinned. "Thanks." He linked up two pieces and let out a 'woot' of triumph.

"Yeah, now only another eight hundred or so to go," Nell said with a sigh.

He too sighed and got back to work.

::

Kensi ducked quickly, and since she'd already had to get lower she kept going planting her hands and using her leg to sweep. Deeks jumped over her leg just in time and she got both feet planted and brought herself back up to full height. "Come on, bring it Deeks," she taunted.

"I'm just warming up, Blye," he responded throwing another punch that she deflected she got a shot on him to the kidneys, but he second shot he grabbed her fist and twisted it around her back. She twisted and got loose of the hold since he didn't have a good grip.

The two partners circled around one another. He was faster than he looked, Kensi had figured when they first became partners that she would have the upper hand in agility, why his bulkier form suggested that, he had a grace she didn't expect from him. She suspected such reflexes and movements were built in from growing up on the waves.

She wasn't surprised when he got a hold of her waist and kicked her legs out from beneath her, it was a classic Deeks move, and he was damn good at it. Agile enough to get a hold of her before she could get away, and able to take her down swiftly. She'd seen him do it to Callen a few times, but she knew Deeks threw down their team leader harder than he did her. She'd seen him spar with Sam many times, but Deeks never went for the move on Sam.

Deeks was over her, his legs on either side of her torso, his hands pinning her wrists to the ground. "I win," he said happily.

"Like to see you try that on Sam," she muttered bitterly. She hated to be bested.

"Na," he said moving his hands and getting back to his feet. "I don't think I'd be able to take him down. At least, not like that," Deeks said putting out a hand to help her up, but she waved it aside and hand springed back to her feet. Damn if the move wasn't sexy as hell. He smiled. "He'd have me in a headlock before I could do the sweep," Deeks figured out loud. "Four out of seven?" he asked her since they were tied three to three and he knew she hated ties.

"Na," she responded surprising him. "I need a shower." She blew her bangs from her forehead... or tried to, they were stuck in place to the sweat on her forehead.

"Any chance at me cashing in that raincheck?" Deeks asked, a grin spreading over his face.

"Deeks!" Kensi shook her head, shock written upon her face as she started to walk across the gym.

"What?" he called after her. "Am I a bad boy?" He asked with a grin that said he was clearly enjoying bugging her. "Maybe you should spank me?"

"Maybe I will," she called back throwing a smile over her shoulder.

"Huh," he responded. That shut him up.

::

Freshly showered, Deeks walked back to the bullpen only to be called by Hetty, he re-routed and came into her office and sat down. "Hey Hetty."

"Mr Deeks," she greeted him fondly. She held up a passport and flipped it open. Deeks let out a sigh of relief. "One less thing to think about."

"Thank you, Hetty," he responded gratefully taking Ray's newly issued passport from her grasp.

"He'll be needing this too," Hetty held up a boarding pass.

"You didn't have to do that," Deeks said looking at it.

Hetty knew she didn't have to replace the lost or misplaced ticket, nor had she had to push so hard to get the passport so quickly, but she had because Deeks had enough on his plate, this she could do to help him, and so she had. "Take it," she pushed it across her desk and made a point of checking her watch. "You might want to take it over now, I'd hate to see him miss his flight. Again."

Deeks smiled and stood the new passport and boarding pass in hand. "Thank you Hetty! I owe you big."

"My jag needs a wash," she said in jest.

"You just want to see me in my swim trunks..." he paused and made a face. "I took that too far, didn't I?"

"Way too far Mr Deeks," Hetty responded, managing to keep a straight face.

He nodded. "Got it." He turned quickly and didn't bother to grab his jacket on the way out.

Only when he was out of sight did Hetty let out a quick laugh.

::

Deeks let out a low whistle. "Nice place," he commented as he walked into Jax's condo.

"It'll do for now," Jax responded. Being that he was an architect there were hundreds of design aspects that bothered him, but it had been a quick sale and at the time, that had been his first priority.

"Marty," Delaney greeted with a salute of a soda cracker.

"Are you actually eating something with your hands?" Deeks said with a little grin.

"Ray! Marty is mocking me!"

"What do you want me to do about it?" Ray asked from couch, his face hidden by the newspaper he was reading, the open space of the living room and kitchen good for the conversation.

"Beat him up," Delaney asked sweetly.

"Maybe tomorrow," Ray responded flipping the page.

"You'll be out of here by then," Deeks said holding up the passport. Ray peered over the newspaper and dropped it to the table, a smile lit up his face upon seeing the passport. "I hope you're packed, the flight is for a little later today."

"You bet your ass I'm packed," Ray said with a smile.

"Then say your goodbyes, we got to go."

"Oh," Delaney pouted.

"Hey now," Ray said brushing one of her curls behind her ear. "This just means you'll finally have to come and visit me for a change."

She looked up at him, since she was sitting. "I guess... I still have to meet Aaron."

"Call me, come over and stay for a while, anytime."

She smiled sadly. "I will," she promised standing, towering nearly a foot taller as she hugged him tightly and he hugged her back. "I love you, Ray."

"Love you too, Laney," he said and reached up to ruffle her hair affectionately. "Keep the boys in line while I'm gone."

"Please, they never listen to me," she responded with a pout as she dropped back onto the stool.

"Jax."

"Ray."

The two men hugged it out quickly. "See you around brother," Ray said.

"Have a safe trip," Jax wished.

"I'll walk out with you guys," Delaney said grabbing her purse. "I'm going shopping!" Delaney announced. She wore pants with a high waist line that made her already incredibly long legs appear impossibly proportioned with the rest of her body, the white long sleeved blouse flowed and was tucked in, a skinny hot pink belt looped through her pants popped against the dark grey. She looked to her brother. "Want to come with me?"

"Hell hasn't frozen over yet, has it?" Jax asked distractedly as he sat back down to work on renovation measurements for a client.

"Funny guy," Delaney responded dryly. "I won't be long," she told him and he waved them all off.

Delaney got in one last hug in the parking garage and waved them off, she let out a sigh as she got into her rental car and started it up.

::

"How's it going?" Callen asked as he walked through the ops centre doors, they automatically closed behind him.

Nell rubbed her tired eyes. "Eighty percent of the picture is blue."

"It took us a while to realize that it's a backdrop," Eric said shaking his head feeling stupid. All of the blues were the same hue so it as a logical conclusion. "So now we're ignoring all the blue pieces-"

"And focussing on the other colours," Nell finished his sentence and got a little smile out of Eric.

"And how far have you gotten on that?" Callen asked curiously.

Nell pointed to the big screen. "That's it."

"That's it?" Callen stared at it. "Doesn't look like anything."

"There are still hundreds of pieces. Mostly blue, white, red and beige. But even excluding the blue we're still looking at hundreds of possibilities for each colour. Less with the red and the white."

"I come with lunch," Nate said holding a bag in his hand. "And the eating of it in the ops centre had been pre-approved by Hetty," he said before either of the techs could argue.

"Thanks Nate," Eric said taking the bag. "I'm starved." His stomach rumbled as if to punctuate it.

Nell laughed, but then her's grumbled loudly too. She bit her bottom lip and Eric passed her a burger. "Thanks Eric, thanks Nate!"

"None for the rest of us?" Callen asked with the slightest grin to indicate he was joking.

"On your desk, Callen," Nate responded appearing rather serene. He looked to the progress they were making and studied the bits with an analytical eye. "Hey Nell... what's that?" He pointed.

"What's what?" she asked with her mouth full and quickly swallowed and gluped down some of the orange flavoured soft drink.

"This here," Nate instead came up and enhanced it on the big touch screen. "It seems... discoloured?"

"Not discoloured," Eric said.

"A watermark!" Eric and Nell said at the same time.

"Good eye, Nate," Nell said passing the burger to Callen. "Hold that," she bossed him and he smiled taking a bite while he was at it.

"Can you pull up all the bits with the watermark?" Nate asked.

"You bet," Eric responded doing just that. "That narrows it down to one hundred and sixteen pieces," he sat back in his seat taking another bite of his burger, savouring for a moment and washing it down with Dr Pepper. "A lot of the pieces are-"

"Curved," Nell took over. "All pieces for the circle..." she started to turn bits on her tablet, and Eric did the same, working in obsessive tandem putting all the tiny bits together.

::

"You've got to come see Aaron too," Ray said. "It's not just the twins, it's you too... you're his godfather and you've never met him."

"You decided that and didn't even tell me!" Deeks defended. "And you know my job! It's insanity."

"Well at least you admit it's insane," Ray responded playfully. "But seriously, when are you going to come up and meet the little guy? Soon." He said pointedly as if it were an order. "Bring Wikipedia with you."

Deeks smiled. "Maybe I will."

"You two... you know? Really?" Ray asked with a big grin. "I called it."

Deeks shook his head. "She's the one Ray," he admitted.

"Yeah, I knew that nearly two years ago," Ray said with a large grin. "You're a little slow on the take, buddy."

"Yeah, yeah," Deeks responded flicking on his blinker to pull into the airport parking lot.

::

"It's a logo for a modelling company," Nell said popping the last bit of Callen's burger into her mouth. They'd shared hers and he'd run down and gotten his while she and Eric continued working.

The doors opened and Kensi came in to join them, Callen quickly catching her up on the highlights on the hours worth of work.

Eric pulled up everything on the modelling company. "It's a company based out of New York-"

"Wait, a modelling company?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah," Eric responded.

"From New York, and this is the bits that were in the woman's pocket?"

"Kens, you're looking pale," Callen put his hand under her elbow just incase. "What is it?"

"This is all about Deeks, the article, the woman in the house... this wasn't left behind on accident." Oh but how she wished it was. "Delaney's a model."

Nate turned to look at the picture. "The beige bits... could be pale skin... the red..." he enhanced a red and it was lines of copper and honey. "Hair... it has to be Delaney." There was a sudden, overwhelming surge of panic that shot through him and left him unsteady.

Kensi already had her phone out, while she didn't have the number for the twins she did have the number for Deeks who was out, maybe he was with them?

Hetty walked in for a progress report and was unnerved by the panicked features of her agents. "Status?" She looked directly to Callen.

"Eric and Nell put together a watermark logo for a modelling company, Kensi's informed us that Delaney is a model."

"She's also lives in New York," Kensi said frustrated. "I can't get a hold of Deeks."

"He's dropping Mr Martindale off at the airport," Hetty said. "Try him again."

::

Delaney could spend an entire day in a home furnishing store if she felt like it. She'd picked up a few things for her brother's place, he would complain about it, she knew, but didn't care. Men didn't bother with throw pillows or rugs, or stylish vases, or candles or potpourri, his place needed a woman's touch.

Happily, she grabbed the iron lamp she was sure he'd actually approve of, though he'd give her that look as if he didn't. She bent over the trunk of her rental and squished it in back making sure there was plenty of room.

Next she put in a few of the glass vases, protected in boxes, she squished them into place, the rest was in bags, her favourite Modern Alchemy scented candles just so she could use them as a conversation starter as they were the sexiest smelling of candles and she loved making her brother uncomfortable. Throw pillows in a 'Tiffany' blue would play nicely in the living room, she picked up a few plain white ones too, just to make up for it all.

She returned her cart and with a smile she flipped the key ring around her fingers and got back into her car and headed back to her brother's condo.

::

The parking garage was fairly well lit, but had no cameras, so he wasn't worried. He adjusted the black hoodie, he wore black jeans, black shoes, and gloves, though they were hidden by the long sleeves of the jacket he'd chosen... for now. He had waited, watched as Deeks took Charlie Mitchell, watched as Delaney Bennett got into her rental... waited and watched on his laptop the lo jack on the map that he'd put under Delaney's rental. The car had stopped not to far away, but he knew that area, a mall, she'd be a while. He'd have time. And now that Jackson was alone, he'd make his move.

He was eager and went to the stairwell, starting the journey upwards. His thoughts circled around inflicting pain of the emotional kind on Martin Deeks. The newspaper clipping had been perfect, and when he'd found out that Deeks's mother had hung herself, there was almost poetry in it all. Now he wouldn't just be drudging up the emotional past, he'd be creating new horrible memories that would burn Deeks's mind and sear his soul.

He had the lock picks, but when he tested the door he found that it wasn't locked. _A sign, it must be a sign_. Time to cause Martin Deeks more pain, more suffering.

He pushed open the door, Jax didn't even look up, just kept lining up the ruler on a large sheet of graph paper. "Shortest shopping trip you've ever taken," Jax said, picking up one of the pencils and drawing a perfectly straight line, with the line in place he finally turned. "Who the hell are you?" Jax was on his feet.

Jackson Bennett was taller, broader shoulders, but... _unarmed. _

The man smiled. "I need you to send a message." He let the blade slip out and got a hold of the grip, it glinted in the light from the large windows. He lunged and Jax jumped back but was slashed regardless, the collared light blue shirt started staining with blood as Jax hissed out a breath.

"You son of a bitch," Jax managed before dodging the next blow and tackling the man.

He had trained for years in all kinds of hand-to-hand combat, needing to ensure his body was a tool that would be capable of carrying out his revenge. He stabbed downwards, the knife stabbing into Jax's upper thigh to the hilt. He relished the pained scream. He had the advantage and quickly flipped them over so he had the upper hand ripping the blade from Jax's leg. He smiled as he stabbed a few more times in quick, furious succession to the man's chest.

Jax was writhing in pain on the floor when he stood. He watched, mesmerised by the blossoms of blood on the man's shirt. He looked to the knife, the blade coated in blood. "Tell Martin... that he deserves this." he told Jax.

Jax's green eyes narrowed dangerously, his arms curved protectively over the wounds, instinct rather than doing him any real good. The pain was forefront, and he was thankful because he hated the secondary feeling that the blood loss was causing, he could ignore it... the pain, he'd focus on the pain and stay alive. Jax bit his tongue trying not to say something to further enrage the man, after all, he intended for Jax to live if he wanted him to deliver a message, right?

The man wiped the blood off of the knife and onto his jeans. "Your sister is going to be here soon," he told Jax with a smile. "I can't wait to meet her in person. Her skin looks so soft."

Self-preservation flew out the window at the mention of his sister. Jax turned quickly sweeping his legs and knocking his assailant off of his feet. The pain was nearly overwhelming but he moved quickly and the two men wrestled for the knife.

"She's such a pretty thing, shouldn't be in the life of a man like Martin," the man said as they wrestled, trading vicious blows. "She's going to like living with me. I have her room all set up."

"Over my dead body!" Jax growled as he elbowed the man in the face and had a moment of satisfaction hearing the man's nose break.

The satisfaction was short lived.

The man got possession of the knife and advantage of position, the knife stabbed in between Jax's ribs and breathing suddenly got a whole lot more difficult. "Well," the man said placing his foot on Jax's shoulder as he twisted the blade till it grinded against a rib bone. "I guess that can be arranged," he smiled and pulled the blade out.

::

**Thanks for reading!**

**I added 'Bring it on Like Donkey Kong' to the forums- an area for prompts for writers, add some if there is something you'd like to see, or take on one of the challenges. The forum section for NCIS:LA is so tiny, we need to bring it to life. I want to play in it. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I have had some complaints and since most of them have been left under a guest ID so I can't actually respond personally, so I'll respond here. I understand the frustration of not knowing who the bad guy is, why he is doing this, and I've done it very purposely. I write it so the reader basically finds out everything ast the team does, if you're frustrated, imagine how they would be feeling not knowing who it is out there preying on your memories and loved ones, not knowing the reason why. There are some answers in this chapter, but there are still plenty of questions. Motive won't be indulged until Deeks finds out what it is, if you have a problem with that, I'm sorry, but I'm not changing the story. **

**Thank you to everyone who is reading and taking the time to review, I really do appreciate the feedback no matter what it is. **

::

"_Deeks!"_ Kensi let his name out like a sigh of relief when he finally answered his phone.

"Yeah?" Deeks replied standing beside Ray in the airport, due to the noise he hadn't heard it the first few times.

"_The picture! It's Delaney." _

Deeks felt as if his heart stopped. "Laney? You sure?"

"_Yeah, the logo is from her modelling company." _

Deeks turned to Ray. "I have to go."

"Something wrong with Delaney?" Ray gripped Deeks's arm hard, worry in the man's eyes.

"I don't know."

Ray cursed. "I'm going with you."

Deeks didn't have time to argue, instead he just started to run and Ray was hot on his heels.

::

When they had been five, Jax had stayed home with their mother, and Delaney had gone to the grocery store with their father. During the time apart, Delaney started to cry, complained of pain in her arm despite the fact that she had not been injured in anyway. When they got home, they found that Jax had fallen down the stairs and had broken his arm.

When they had been sixteen Delaney had been writing an advanced calculus test. Her brother had been away for the day on a sports meet playing basketball. Pain had shot through her leg for no apparent reason, but she knew, deep down _she knew_. When she got home her mother had informed her that her father had been called to the hospital, Jax had broken his leg.

Jax put no believe in the twin bond, the ability to feel each others pain. Delaney though had never broken any bones, or had any major injuries. She had researched it at length after the high school incident. There was no scientific proof. Not even sets of twins could agree, some said they could feel the other's pain, other's said they couldn't. She believed in what she felt.

So when she felt sharp pains in her abdomen she knew that something was horribly wrong with her brother. She drove recklessly against her own nature and swiftly pulled into the parking lot. She didn't bother to lock the doors she just sprinted for the elevator and continuously clicked the button until the door finally slid open. She got in and started continuously pushing the button for her brother's floor.

The phone startled her and she dug it out hoping it was Jax. **ID: MARTY**. She answered. "Marty, something is wrong with Jax!"

"_I've called the LAPD I've sent someone to the building," _Deeks said. _"Are you with him?" _

"No," Delaney responded. "I'm in the elevator."

"_Go to the lobby, Laney. You hear me?" _

Delaney kept pressing he button for her brother's floor. "He's hurt bad Marty."

"_Delaney go to the lobby,"_ Deeks's voice was rasp and panicked.

"Hurry," she told him and hung up shoving the phone into her pants.

::

"_All units!"_ the voice came through the static filled speaker on Matt Bernhart undercover car.

It startled him, he jumped and some mayo covered lettuce from his sub fell onto his shirt. "Aw shit." He listened to the vicinity of the call and realized he was only a block away.

He picked up his walkie. "What kind of call is this?" he asked.

"Unknown. Detective Martin Deeks is requesting back up to that location, speculation that someone inside is in danger."

"Anything more to go on?"

Dispatch gave him a floor and a condo number. He tossed his sub back into the bag and started up the engine. He put the visors down, the lights on them flashing red and blue, he flicked the switch for his sirens and peeled into the street. "I'm on it."

::

Kensi drove through traffic like a mad woman and Callen was already regretting not taking the wheel. Sam and Nate both sat in the back of her silver SRX. No one mentioned to Nate that he wasn't technically an agent. He'd moved with them when they ran out of the ops centre, and Hetty hadn't said a word, so neither were any of the other agents. "Come on, come on," Kensi muttered as they got stuck in traffic. "Son of a bitch!"

::

Damn it!

Sirens.

Police.

He looked to the fallen man and cursed. He wouldn't be able to take Delaney. Not now. He wiped blood from his broken nose on the back of his hand and moved quickly to the emergency staircase. His plan hit a bump but he'd be damned if he let it stop him. Some revisions would be necessary, but he would get his retribution.

::

Delaney watched the floors go by on the digital display. "Come on," she whispered to herself tears welling in her eyes as panic flooded her. "Come on, come on, come on." The doors opened with and she slid through the opening impatiently. She ran and found the door to be open, a bloody hand print on it. "Oh God," she pushed the door open and stepped in cautiously.

She'd seen enough horror movies, and found it remarkably stupid when the woman would call out, but she couldn't help herself. "Jax!" She looked for him and noted the blood on the floor, following the trail it got to be more and more... till she seen him.

"Jax!" She ran to her brothers side, the pain in her ebbing but a new pain tightened her heart. "Jax!" His eyes were closed, deathly pale. "No, no," she whispered fearfully pressing fingers to his juglar and letting out a little breath as she found a pulse. Blood, it was everywhere and she pressed her hands to the wounds trying to stop the bleeding her mind scattering. She'd taken first aid, it had not prepared her for this though.

She couldn't get her mind to clear, to do something helpful. Her shaking hands pressed, she prayed. "Towels?" she whispered to herself looking around wildly. "Ambulance," she went through her clutch with bloody hands and smudged the touch screen as she unlocked it quickly calling the 911.

"Nine-one-one, what is your emergency?"

"I need an ambulance," she quicky prattled off the address and condo number tripping over her words. "I think my brother's been stabbed," the words were a wail of pain that tore through her vocals. She pressed to a big bleeder in his leg and then quickly tore off her bright pink belt and tightened it on his upper thigh trying to help slow the bleeding.

The door slammed open and Delaney screamed.

"LAPD!"

"Help him!" Delaney sobbed, her large bright green eyes shining with her tears.

The officer studied the woman, quickly determined that she wasn't the attacker. He quickly went through the condo, clearing it of assailants and tucked his gun away. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Delaney," she managed. "He's my brother Jackson Bennett. _Please. _Help him."

::

Deeks pulled in right beside Kensi's SRX as his team was getting out of the vehicle. "Stay in the car Ray," he ordered getting out of the vehicle. He joined Kensi, Sam, Callen and Nate and they quickly went through the building.

They split up, Kensi, Deeks and Nate taking the elevator to get there quickly and Sam and Callen took the stairs to ensure no one went down them. Callen had a feeling it might already be too late for that, but it was necessary.

Deeks had taken the time to take the override card from the security desk and used it to bypass the elevator's systems so it would go directly to Jax's floor, no stopping. Nate tightened the grip on his gun as the doors opened. Kensi was out first, then Deeks and then Nate. The door was already open and Deeks motioned for them to lower their guns. "He's LAPD," he informed them.

"Bernhart," Kensi said walking in, knowing him from the bank job case, she'd seen him around a few other times since he was good friends with OSP Special Agent in Charge Mike Renko.

He looked up. "Grab towels," he barked the order.

Deeks felt as though his legs would give out when he seen Jax. Delaney seemed to have completely gone into shock and was staring blankly at her brother.

Kensi and Nate were working in full function, they brought over towels and worked together with the LAPD detective.

Deeks crouched by Delaney and brushed back some of her hair, but she made no indication she even noticed he was there. The door opened once again and EMS rushed in and ordered everyone to move. Deeks grabbed Delaney and brought her to her feet but she stumbled completely uncoordinated and actually fought him, the movement bringing her from her pensive state. "No," she wiggled in his grasp. "Jax," her voice broke and he kept both arms wrapped over hers and held her back to his chest.

"He's going to be okay," he whispered into her ear. "He's going to be okay."

::

Bernhart left the scene to get cleaned up once Sam and Callen told him they'd would be staying with the scene after EMS took Jax. Everyone else was going to the hospital, they were going to work the scene. "Our crime scene technicians will be around soon," Sam informed Callen.

"This is above and beyond personal," Callen said looking at the pool of blood. "It's one thing to go after someone with a vengeance, it's a whole different level of cruelty to go after loved ones."

Sam stayed quiet as he looked over the scene. "He fought back."

"I'd say the chances of some of this blood being the attackers is good," Callen said. "I'll have the CST's swab everything."

"Might be able to save you some time," Ray said leaning against the door jam, his arms folded over his chest.

"You shouldn't be here," Callen growled.

"No, I shouldn't. I should be back home with my girl and my kid," Ray's temper flared. "But Deeks got word that Delaney is in danger... and Jax..." Ray got a good look at the blood trail and turned his eyes away. "Look, Deeks told me to wait in the car, guess he forgot when he decided to get in the ambulance with Laney. Best move anyways, when they try to separate the twins at the hospital, it's best if Marty is there to calm her down." Ray sighed sadly. "Anyways, I saw someone when I was in the car."

"Suspicious?" Sam said.

"Like someone I use to snitch on," Ray responded. "The guy's name is Mark, but everyone calls him Cabbage. Kind of what he smells like. Anyways, he's a look out, a stalling tactic if need be. Usually does low end robberies. He was waiting outside, took off shortly after you all went in. He leaves when he gets word that whoever was the inside man, got out."

Callen let out a breath. "So is... Cabbage loyal?"

"No loyalties or ties to any gang or crime organization. Mostly low level stuff. You pay him, he does his job, end of story."

Callen chewed the inside of his cheek as he stared at the blood. "You have his contact info?"

"No... but I could get it," Ray responded.

"That's dangerous," Sam said shaking his head. "You're in wit-pro."

"This is Jax. This is Delaney. This is Martin... that is my family," Ray said. "I'll make the calls."

::

Deeks walked right behind Delaney till the doctors told them they could go no further. "No," Delaney fought them trying to go in but Deeks grabbed her. "No!" She screamed at him fighting his grip.

"It's okay, they're taking him to surgery, he's going to be okay."

"No, no!" she cried and resisted weakly, and her sobs broke his heart.

"Shhh, it's okay," he whispered trying to soothe her as her body shook with the force of her sobs and he pulled her away from the doors.

::

Nell was tapping her foot impatiently. She'd left the office and gone directly to the off-site labs to put the pressure on. She'd told them she needed the results 'immediately' and damn it, she was going to get them, and she'd be a pest until she did. She'd called in a few favours that she was owed and got their case bumped to the top. She waited and it unnerved her how every second it took could cause Deeks more pain and suffering. She stood and started pacing.

::

Callen and Sam knew deep down they shouldn't have let Ray make the calls. Callen knew Hetty would likely chew him out about it later, but... this was about Deeks. And they took care of their own.

Ray returned to the meeting spot in the park, having hot-wired Deeks's own Camry. He threw a prepaid to Callen. "The number is in there. I have to get to the hospital."

Callen nodded. "Thanks."

"Didn't do it for you," Ray told him as he started to walk away.

"I know," Callen responded.

::

Kensi and Nate were in the waiting room and Deeks all but dragged a still resisting Delaney in his arms. "Come on, Laney, we have to let the doctor's do their job."

She managed to get him with an elbow and nearly fell when he released her. Stumbling to her feet she slapped him across the face. "Don't tell me to let the doctors do their job!" she sobbed nearly incoherently.

Deeks sighed. "Laney," he whispered trying to reach for her but she stumbled back nearly tripping over the table. "He's going to be okay," and he hoped he wasn't lying to her with his reassurances.

She sobbed something incoherent, but it came out clearer the second time. "They never come back." Deeks understood the significance of the sentence. He closed his eyes as pain washed over him. He looked back at her and found her studying the drying blood on her hands, that had stained up the wrists of her white blouse and drops of it was on her pants.

"Hey," Kensi stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder. "Lets get you cleaned up, okay?"

::

"Where is Nell?" Callen asked as he came into the ops centre.

"The labs, pressuring and intimidating," Eric responded getting a smile from Callen. "Ready to run trace and record audio."

"Good," Callen replied as he dialled in the number from the prepaid and turned it on speaker as Eric locked down the ops centre so no one could walk in talking.

"Yeah?" the voice said.

"This Cabbage?"

"Who's this?"

"I need a look out. I hear you're good."

"Twenty percent."

"Ten."

"Seventeen."

"Fifteen," Callen shot back in rebuttal. "Final offer."

A moment of silence. "Where."

Callen smiled and gave him the man an address to a bar. "I want to meet first, make sure you can be trusted."

"Fine. One hour."

Callen smiled. "Meet you there." He hung up and looked at Eric.

"Traced, but he's on the move, probably driving," Eric said. "I did some preliminary search, Mark Watkins AKA Cabbage," Eric could hardly contain the laughter at the alias. " He shows up often in reports, mostly for low level offenses, nothing violent. Done a few short stints in prison, but..."

"Definitely not our perp," Callen said.

"No, but he definitely could have worked for him."

"Alright," Callen said. "My old alias, Eli Reynolds still good?"

Eric did a quick check. "Yeah, all the stuff is in storage though, row R, box 1342."

"Thanks," he moved quickly to get ready in time for the meet.

::

"Got the results for you Miss Jones," the lab technician said coming out. He handed her a folder. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Nell was already on the move, she opened the file as she stepped into the elevator. Her eyes quickly skimmed over the information and she whipped out her phone to call the ops centre.

"_This is Eric." _

"Nell," she replied quickly. "Blood work came back, most of it was Jax's." It was strange. Just the other night, she'd been sitting, talking to the man, conversing over the bathroom remodel she wanted done and the architect was eager to give her ideas, he was a nice man and although they'd only met the one time, she was incredibly worried for his current well being. She took in a deep breath. "But there was another, the name is Trent Stadden."

"_Give me a minute,"_ Eric said and she could hear typing as she exited the elevator. _"Criminal record... for..."_ his voice tapered off.

"Eric?"

"_Rape and murder... of his daughter." _

Nell felt sick to her stomach and leaned against the wall for support. "I'll be back to the office in about an hour, it's rush hour."

"_Drive safe."_

"Always."

::

Deeks sat down in the waiting room, Nate sitting across from him. "That was a lot of blood," Deeks said looking to the operational psychologist.

"He made it to the hospital," Nate said in a slow, calm, reassuring manner. "He's in good health... it'll help him."

"Yeah," Deeks replied shaking his head. "Evan... I can't loose Jax too. Delaney can't loose Jax... he's all the family she's got left."

"Both of their parents are gone?"

"Dead," Deeks said with a nod. "Their mother died of cancer when they were young," Deeks said. "They'd gotten her to the hospital when she got really sick at home one day but... there wasn't anything they could do."

"And their father?"

"Construction accident," Delaney said startling both men. "His harness wasn't done properly. He fell four stories. They got him to the hospital but... the damage was to extensive, he died." She looked to the operating doors. "No one comes out."

"Delaney," Nate stood and looked her over. She was washed up a bit, wearing a shirt that he was certain belonged to Kensi and was likely from her go back always stored in the car. On the overly tall Delaney it would have shown an inch or two of her midriff, but she was still in her high waisted pants, he figured Kensi's pants wouldn't fit if Delaney tried. "Every situation is different. You need to stay positive."

"Yeah," she said as if only agreeing to pacify him.

"Any news?" Ray asked as he stormed in.

"What are you doing here?" Delaney's voice was weak and thin. "You should be home."

"Any news?" he repeated ignoring Delaney's question.

"None," Deeks replied.

Ray pulled Delaney into a hug. "I'm exactly where I should be, he'll be okay kid, man's built like a tank." Despite his words, all they did was make her start crying again.

Deeks's phone went off, he lifted his hip to get the phone out of his jeans and he checked the display screen. **ID: NELL**. He got up and moved out to somewhere more private before answering. "Got something Nell?" He was going stir crazy with his thoughts. He needed to do something constructive.

"Callen is going to talk to someone Ray seen on the scene," Nell informed him. "A low level look out for hire. He's going to twist him for information."

Deeks grinded his teeth together, Ray hadn't said anything to him. Then again, he'd gone immediately into comforting mode... or as comforting as Ray ever got. "Good, I want to be there."

"No," Nell said. "Meet me at the office, bring Kensi."

His eyebrows drew down. "What do you know Nell?"

"I'm not telling you till you're at the office and with Kensi," she replied sternly. "Use your blinker asshole!" Nell shouted and he realized she had a case of road-rage. "Sorry, stuck in traffic for the past forty five minutes and no one seems to be able to drive."

"I'll be there."

"With Kensi," Nell demanded.

"Yeah. Got it.

::

**Thanks for reading :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I really wish people with 'guest accounts' would just get a real one so I can message back, I feel rude not messaging back. **

**Guest: It's cool, don't worry about it. Shit happens. I'm honoured that you've been enjoying my work since Shenanigans! Thank you for reading ;) **

**al8: Thank you very much! I'm glad you've enjoyed the progress, and I'm with you on the countdown to NCIS:LA season 4 premiere, I can't wait!**

::

Callen ensured he didn't look like a fed. Last thing they needed was their lead running off. Eli Reynolds was a good alias for this kind of job. The distressed blue jeans hung low on his hips, the shirt he wore was black, slightly oversized and a zip-up hoodie in dark green over it. He looked more like a low level thug than a highly skilled federal agent. He went into the bar on his own, Sam was outside in the car listening in waiting for any sign that Callen couldn't handle what was going on inside.

The bar was small, quiet so early in the day. The bar was long, wood painted black. A billiards table sat in the back, and there were a couple of twenty-somethings playing. He took a spot by the back and waited for Mark 'Cabbage' Watkins to walk in.

"He'll be inside in a few seconds," Sam told him through the earpieces they wore for easy communication.

Callen didn't take the time to respond, nor did his eyes immediately go to the door when their suspect walked in. He fiddled with his phone and waited. The man went up to the bartender, they spoke for a second and the bartender pointed towards Callen, only then did Cabbage walk over. Callen looked up. "You have a shitty nickname," Callen informed him, and discovered Ray was right, Mark Watkins did kind of smell like cabbage.

"What do you need?"

"I need..." he looked around, as if worried about being overheard. Callen leaned in. "I need someone to keep their eyes open. Word is, you're that guy."

"For a cut, seventeen."

Eli was not a patient man, nor one to have his chain jerked around. Callen grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer. "We agreed on fifteen you fucking weasel."

"Fifteen," Cabbage agreed with wide, fearful eyes.

Callen pushed the man back, letting go of the shirt. "Come on," he said making a show of checking his watch, he nodded his head to the exit. "I'll give you the details in the car."

::

Nell wasn't the only one suffering from road rage, as Kensi and Deeks came into the office both of them were still bitching about the incompetence of rush hour drivers. They immediately went up to the ops centre, there was a rush of cool air as the automatic doors opened, their eyes took a few seconds to adjust to the low, slightly blue tinged lighting the ops centre had.

"So what do you got Nell?" Deeks asked his patience at it's end.

Both Eric and Nell grabbed their tablets and stood in well rehearsed harmony. "Nell got the DNA results back from the blood swabbed at... Jax's condo," Eric informed passing the torch to Nell with a wave of his hand.

"The man's name is Trent Stadden," Nell told them.

"What?" Deeks's fists automatically clenched into fists and he started pacing the room. "How the hell did he get out of prison? When?" He turned to the tech duo and they both quickly tapped away on their tablets.

"Got out four months ago," Eric said.

"Got a few years knocked off for good behaviour," Nell said a hint of fiery anger in her voice. She tapped a few more times. "You were his arresting officer..." her hazel eyes flicked from Deeks, to Kensi, to Eric.

Kensi took a deep breath and grabbed Deeks's arm to stop his pacing. "We'll find him."

"You don't understand Kens!"

"Then how about you fill in the blanks," Callen said walking into ops with purposeful strides. "We've got Cabbage in the boatshed, Sam's watching him. He flipped pretty easily once I told him he could be going down as an accomplice to murder." Deeks's eyes turned to ice as he turned to Callen, the senior agent immediately putting his hands up in defence. "I said it to get the guy to flip."

Deeks turned away, but the anger didn't leave him. "Trent Stadden," Deeks said the name with venom. Nell brought up the man's mug-shot and sent it to the big screen. "He... he raped and murdered his daughter," Deeks said. "It was one of my first cases as lead detective."

"You put him away, he's angry," Kensi said crossing her arms over her chest, but staying physically close to her partner.

"Apparently," Deeks replied, his voice colder than any of he agents had ever heard it. "We have to find this son of a bitch." He looked to the tech duo. "Residence?"

"Nothing after prison, he dropped off the map," Nell informed him, a wince of regret upon her face. She wished she had better news to tell him, something that could actually help.

"He's likely renting something under the table," Eric said having had time to look over old reports and newspaper clippings from that time. "His wife left him, took their two sons with her moved to Oregon. Both of his own parents publically spoke against their son and claimed to have never seen any behaviours that would indicate he'd be such a violent offender."

"Through the entire trial, and prison time he claimed his innocence," Nell said before chewing on her bottom lip.

"He was guilty," Deeks said his teeth grinding. "DNA, we nailed that bastard."

"We?" Callen asked.

"I was the lead detective, but I reported to Bates at the end of the day, and Brent Harrison was a rookie that I got stuck with."

"That jerk wad from the precinct?" Kensi recalled.

Deeks snorted. "Yeah, he's all about getting promotions," Deeks said. "Luckily we only had to work together that one time... we mixed about as well as oil and water."

"I'll go press Cabbage, see if he can positively ID the man he was working for... maybe we'll get lucky and he'll now what Stradden was driving," Callen said.

"And us? What are we to do?" Deeks asked.

"Sit on your hands," Callen ordered in a no-nonsense tone. "Go to the hospital. Check on Jackson. Until we know more, I don't want you involved."

"I am involved!" Deeks argued blocking off Callen's exit, staring down angrily at the shorter man. "I was the one who arrested him. He's the one who sent me that article! Who murdered that woman! He attacked Jax, and that picture looks a lot like he's threatening Delaney." Deeks's voice was cold, angry but it did nothing to Callen.

"I understand," Callen said calmly. "But you have to understand that your emotional involvement in this case-"

"Don't you dare tell me that you'll pull me because it's personal," Deeks all but growled. "I followed the rest of you to Prague, I know exactly how you operate when things get _personal_."

"You're not going to be helping anyone like this," Callen said. "You want to do something helpful? Stay here with Nell and Eric, give them the full details of the Stradden case." He turned to make eye contact with Kensi. "I need to talk to you. Privately."

"Yeah, sure," Kensi said she gave Deeks a sympathetic look as she walked by following Callen from the ops centre and around the corner.

Callen took a look around making sure no one was in ear shot. "How is he?" he asked quietly.

"How would you be Callen?" Kensi responded heatedly, her arms folding over her chest.

"I get that it is personal Kens, I do. I get that he wants to go out there and find the bastard, I understand that but... if it is this Stradden guy, he's targeting everyone around Deeks... likely end game..."

"Is Deeks himself," Kensi whispered worriedly.

"I don't want him leaving here alone. I don't want you leaving here alone."

"You, Sam?" Kensi asked her dark eyes studying him.

"I'll be going with Nell, Sam with Eric. I'm going to talk to Nate about sticking with Ray, and I'll get... someone to stay with Delaney, see if I can round up a few agents to keep a security detail on Jax."

"I think you should ask Nate to keep watch over Delaney," Kensi said. "She might need a good ear through this."

"I seen them the other night, the potential romantic aspect is troubling," Callen argued running a hand over his short hair.

"Or it might be exactly what she needs," Kensi said softly, and then smirked a bit. "Besides, who are you to say that, like you'd trust anyone else with Nell."

"Point taken," Callen responded. "Stay close to Deeks. I'm serious Kensi," his piercing blue eyes locked onto her dark ones. "I don't want either of you alone."

"I'll keep a good eye on him," she promised.

Callen nodded. "We need to get this guy. Fast. I'll go talk to Hetty about a security detail."

"I'll keep Deeks in the ops centre. Call if you need anything... I think it would help him to be productive."

"Right now, the most productive he can be is exactly where I left him. When that changes I'll let you both know."

::

"Delaney Bennett?"

She jumped to her feet and out of her trance like state as she looked to the doctor. "Yes, that's me."

"You're listed as Jackson Bennett's next of kin."

"How is he?" she cut directly to the chase.

The doctor looked past her to Ray and Nate. "Perhaps we should talk about this privately."

Delaney turned her tired eyes to her companions and then back to the doctor. "You'll just save me from returning to have to break the news to them."

The doctor nodded sympathetically as Ray and Nate walked over, both taking a spot on either side of her. "We've managed to stop the bleeding in his leg, and have patched that wound up." He studied the young woman before him, the hardest part of being a doctor was giving families bad news. "There were several stab wounds in his abdomen. His liver was punctured twice... this has caused... severe internal bleeding. We're giving him a near constant blood transfusion trying to keep up with how much he is losing."

Delaney's hands grabbed on to both men to her sides, fingers lacing with both Nate and Ray she held onto them for strength.

"We are operating on his liver... but.." the doctor hesitated. "We're unsure of if it will be able to heal on it's own with the stress his body and that particular organ is going though... you may need to consider signing off on a organ transplant."

"A waiting list would be too long," Delaney argued her big green eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Right now, we have hope that his body can heal on it's own."

"But if he can't," Delaney said worriedly. "You could still do a live transplant, right?"

"If there was a biolog-"

"I'm a biological match," Delaney insisted quickly cutting the doctor off.

"Laney," Ray whispered tightening his grip on her hand when she swayed just slightly.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," the doctor replied soothingly. "We have his right lung re-inflated, and a chest tube is keeping him stabilised for the moment. I'm optimistic he's going to come out of this."

"That's optimistic," Delaney whispered. "What's realistic?" She needed to know, despite not really sure that she was ready for the answer.

"I can't give you odds, not honestly," the doctor replied. "I need to get back to surgery, if anything changes I'll let you know."

She nodded and was unable to move from the spot she stood in as the doctor left. Ray and Nate exchanged worried glances. "I'll get coffee, or tea," Ray said brushing back some of her hair, but she stared blankly at the doors. Ray sighed and let go of her hand, walking out the waiting room doors.

"Come on," Nate said softly putting a arm around her thin and slightly shaking shoulders. "You should sit down."

She turned her glistening green orbs his way and sniffled. She was going to be the death of him, and he knew it. He gathered her lithe frame up in his arms and held her to his chest as the slight shake of her shoulders became a full blown tremors through her body as she sobbed, her arms around him, her hands fisted into the back of his shirt.

Being a psychologist, he wished there was something he could say to make it better, but he knew that there were no words right now, none except. "I'm here," he whispered to her, because it was all he could currently offer.

::

**Sorry this one is a little short, I was up sick all night and am too tired to write anymore :(**

**Thanks for reading! **


	15. Chapter 15

**So sorry for all the missed updates! (As always, when I go missing for a while check my profile- it's likely where there will be an explanation to my sudden absence) September is crazy! This might be the last update until October. (Yeah, October. Really sorry!) Thank you for your patience! **

"Mr Callen, what can I do for you?"

Callen slowly took a seat in the chair across from Hetty in her eclectic little office space. He loved the space, it was somehow calming to him... or maybe it was just Hetty's presence. "Security detail on Jackson Bennett," Callen answered.

Hetty nodded. "I know a few agents with nothing to do. Consider it done. Anything else you need?"

"I've already called Nate. He's no longer at the hospital as a good ear, he's there as protection for Delaney."

"Hmm..." Hetty recalled Nate humming earlier on, wondered if this was the woman who'd shifted his mood.

"I want someone on Ray," Callen continued rubbing the stubble on his chin. "The guy is already in danger if someone gets wind that he's still alive."

Hetty nodded. Deeks's childhood best friend had gone through quite a bit to help them put a very bad man away... and hadn't trusted them with the details of why he couldn't leave. Jenna. They'd found out in the end, had to fake his death a second time. The expense report had her cracking into a bottle of scotch, but one look at the detectives desk and she knew it had been worth it. "Agent Nassir just returned, I think he would be suitable... especially since Ray's likely to eventually try to give his detail the slip."

Callen smirked a little. Men like Ray didn't like being watched. He wouldn't take to protection detail gracefully. Nassir was good at keeping his eyes on people, quiet, watchful. Callen gave a sharp nod to the suggestion.

Hetty nodded slightly in return. "And Deeks..."

Callen knew that Hetty was on the same page as him. Deeks was in danger- and so was everyone around him. "I told Kensi to keep extra close to her partner." He wondered vaguely why that particular sentence bothered him so much. "Sam and I will stick together on shift, and afterwards Sam will make sure Eric gets back to his place, and I'll obviously be taking Nell." He looked pointedly at Hetty. "Renko should tail you."

Hetty smiled at the very idea and then peered over her glasses. "You think I couldn't shake him?"

"I have no doubt about it." Callen grinned. He had the firm belief that Hetty could shake any tail. "But I'd appreciate it if you gave me one less thing to worry about."

She narrowed her eyes in a glare. "Well played Mr Callen."

"I learned from the best."

::

A nurse came in with a clear plastic baggy, a phone inside ringing shrilly. Delaney opened her eyes at the noise having fallen asleep sprawled out on the couch in the hospital waiting room. "Are you relative to Mr Bennett?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, his sister," Delaney sat up, her muscles aching from her long form being contorted on the small couch She rubbed her eyes. "Is there any news?"

"No, but his phone keeps going off, I was wondering if there was anyone you might have forgotten to call."

At that moment the phone went off again and Delaney walked over and bent to look at the number through the clear evidence bag. "Oh, shoot... it's my brother's office..." Delaney pulled out her own phone. "I'll call, thank you." The nurse nodded sympathetically and left. She let out a breath sitting back down on the couch feeling Nate's gaze on her she looked up at him. He was slouched down in a chair, he looked exhausted but she knew he hadn't fallen to sleep like she had, not even so much as a cat nap. She looked around. "Where is Ray?"

"Bathroom." Nate covered his mouth as he let out a yawn.

"You should get some sleep."

Nate decided it was best not to say anything. He was now on protection detail. She might not take that so well. Especially since he had a gun tucked into the back of his pants and she thought of him only as a psychologist.

She went through her contacts until she found the business number for her brother and hit 'talk.'

Nate watched as Delaney chewed on her bottom lip, her green eyes glassy with unshed tears, her knuckles white with how tightly she was holding the phone.

"Shannon," Delaney breathed the name of her brother's secretary. She'd met her once on a visit to Texas shortly after her brother had his grand opening of his architectural design office. The woman was in her early fifties, married with three children, tightest curled perm to her blonde hair, dark brown eyes that could nail you to the spot and the voice of a mother that could easily scold you for something as small as taking a mint from her jar. Delaney had taken to the woman instantly- she always took to motherly figures. "It's Delaney."

"_Oh God... something has happened hasn't it?" _Shannon always feared the worst, and in this case happened to be right. _"Jackson always answers his phone." _

Delaney rubbed one of her eyes with the heel of her palm. Her eyes pricked but it seemed she didn't have any more tears to shed. "Yeah. He um... he was attacked, stabbed... he's..." she took a deep breath as she tried to steady herself. "He's still in surgery... it's been hours."

"_Oh honey, how are you holding up? Do you have someone there with you?"_

Delaney knew that Shannon was aware of their family situation- more specifically- the lack of it. "I'm... holding. And yeah," she replied looking over at Nate, despite the exhaustion in his eyes, there was a never ending well of compassion and empathy there. "I've got someone with me." The door opened and Ray came back in balancing coffee mugs he shot her a sad little smile.

"_I hate to ask during this difficult time,"_ Shannon's voice was thin with worry over the phone line._ "But Jackson was working on a design for a very prestigious client. He was suppose to send me initial designs today for a look over before he does the finals." _

"Oh... fudge brownies," Delaney muttered and Ray barked a laugh knowing odd words were as close to swearing as Delaney got.

"_Huh?" _

"Nothing, I'll check his condo..." Delaney and Shannon both knew well that Jax put business first. When he woke- and Delaney couldn't allow herself to think of the alternative- he'd ask about his business- it was more than just his livelihood- it was his life. "What was the client name?"

"_Harwood."_

"I'll go check, I'll call you back when I got it."

"_Thanks Delaney. You know your brother..." _

Delaney snorted. Yeah. She did. Business came first. Especially since he wanted to open a second branch, he needed everything to go perfectly at his Texas office.

The two women said their quick goodbyes. "I need to go to the condo."

"Mother of Christ- no!" Ray was animate. "There is no way you're going back there!"

"I have too! Jax needs those designs to be sent to the Texas branch." Delaney couldn't help her brother, she wasn't a doctor, she couldn't perform surgery there was nothing she could do inside of the hospital but sit around miserably and wait, every second like a minute, every minute passing like an hour and wreaking havoc with her emotions. She could help her brother like this though, she could help keep his business up and running, she could be productive, she could take a moment of her mind being off of all... this.

A door opened and a man walked in, olive complection, dark styled hair, clean shaven, tight fitting shirt, loose fitting jeans and a scrape on his arm that Nate didn't want to think about. He hated it when the agents ended up injured in anyway. Delaney jumped as the door closed behind him. She looked to the man and swallowed hard, he had an intimidating way about him.

"Last I heard," Nate said breaking the silence. "You were over in Iran."

"Who did you hear that from?" The agent asked with a quick little smile. "Sam? He's such a gossip... To business," he said clarifying his reason for being there. "A word Nathaniel?"

Nate stood and motioned for Ray and Delaney to stay put. Both the agent and the psychologist stayed in the room but kept their distance and lowered their voices as not to be heard. "Hows the arm, Zaki?" Nate couldn't help but ask NCIS Special Agent Zaki Nassir.

"It's fine," he said lazily. He had an accent...when he wanted too. He was third generation American and walked the fine line between his Muslim ancestry and his American ideals. "Hetty sent me, must have pissed her off when I dropped that Kawasaki Ninja." He rubbed the road rash on his arm, would have been worse had he not been wearing that leather jacket. "Sierra threw a wrench at my head, so I didn't argue with Hetty. I figure babysitting is safer that sticking around the office."

Nate shook his head. "Callen called to tell me to keep watch over Delaney- Ray if I could."

"Hetty said for you to take Delaney." Nassir nodded his head in the direction of the long lean redhead. "I'll be keeping watch of Ray... Hetty tells me he'll likely try to give me the slip."

"Former criminal."

"Fantastic," sarcasm rolled off his tongue.

::

Deeks sat in the ops centre. He stayed quiet for a change having gone deep into himself, his own thoughts, his own memories. He felt the impending headache and bowed his head as he shifted further down into the seat.

Trent Stadden. Talk about worst case scenario. Cases that involved children were always the hardest for Deeks- he suspected it was that way for all law enforcement officers. There was something about the innocence lost, knowing that even when the put the offender away- that child's life would be forever changed... if the child had survived.

Madeleine Stadden had been dead on arrival. She'd only been eight years old. Such a tiny little thing. Soft blonde hair. Blue eyes that faded grey and had been trapped open until Deeks himself had bent down to close them.

"Marty?" Kensi's whispered voice brought him from the dark abyss.

He looked over at her, and Kensi noticed the dullness in his usually lively eyes. It worried her. The tension through his entire body had her frowning. She knew he was more than just the resident funny guy, but this case was hitting him hard- she couldn't blame him for that. At one point or another, every agent's past caught up with them. This would be a dark time, but they'd get through it. She wouldn't settle for anything less.

"I'm good, what did Callen want?"

"Everyone's to stay partnered up... have someone watching their back." She couldn't help but run a hand through his hair. "Guess you're stuck with me, partner."

He managed a slight lopsided grin. "You say it like I'd complain."

She let out a breath and some of the tension left her shoulders at her partner's typical teasing manner. As much as she would like to keep his mind off of it all, she knew that was impossible. "We're going to catch this son of a bitch."

Deeks gave a sharp nod, a hardness coming to his eyes. "Damn right."

::

Delaney, Ray, Nate and Nassir all entered Jax's condo. Nassir staying by the door incase anyone returned, Nate keeping close to Delaney as she went to the island where her brother had been sitting doing work when she'd left to go shopping. Over to her right she couldn't help but stand and stare at the dark blood stain.

"He's going to be pissed if that stains," Ray muttered. Delaney's eyes threatened tears and Ray sighed. "I forgot how much of a sissy you are." Her lip quivered and Ray tipped his head back. "I'll find the bleach."

"You can't put bleach on hardwood." Delaney responded with a sniffle.

Ray muttered incoherently under his breath as he rifled through the lower cabinets in the kitchen looking for something to use.

Delaney forced her eyes away from the blood on the floor to the design paper. "He didn't finish them." She picked up a little book of his notes and sat down at the table picking up a pencil.

Nate quickly realized she was going to finish the rough layout herself. "You know much about architectural design?"

"About as much as I do law," Delaney replied checking the angles of a bit before measuring a line out.

Nate watched her as she translated her brother's notes into the layout. "So... you know your law."

She managed a weak smile. "Yeah. Who do you think helped Marty study for the bar?"

"Sure you were doing it for Marty?" Ray asked reading the back of a cleaning bottle. "You had the hots for one of his professors."

Delaney flushed. "Did not."

Ray rolled his eyes. "Did so."

Nate smiled at the brother/sister relationship between the two of them. The way Ray managed to keep her mind focussed on anything other than the blood on the floor and her brother in the hospital surprised him.

::

They didn't get anymore in the way of leads. It was frustrating. Eric and Nell did what they could putting out an warrant for Trent Stadden's arrest... but they didn't have anywhere to start looking.

Deeks couldn't be alone, even if Callen hadn't given the order, Kensi wouldn't have allowed him to go off by himself. That was why she was following him through the hallways of the hospital, despite the fact that visiting hours were long over. They'd worked into the night, but had found nothing... eventually sometimes... you just have to wait. It was one of the hardest parts of the job.

Two agents were standing guard outside of Jackson's room talking quietly to one another. "I'll wait," Kensi told him stopping outside. Deeks looked at her, nodded and walked between the agents he knew and into the room.

Deeks knew what he risked with his job. Ending up in a hospital bed- heck-ending up in the morgue was a risk he took every single day. His friends at the very least thought him a detective with the LAPD... they knew that one day they might get a call telling them he was in the hospital, or worse.

It's not that way for Jackson. He's an architect. He's not suppose to end up in a bed, hooked up to machines with a slash under his right peck, up and curving over the left side of his collar bone, seven stab wounds to his lower abdomen and another to his leg. Jax was a voice of reason. He was the one to convince him to take the steps to go to law school. Deeks wanted to make something of his life but his own self-doubt had kept him waiting tables at a club for too long. Jax one night- out of the blue right after his shift, smacked him upside the back of his head just outside of the bar.

"_What the hell are you doing, Marty?" _

"_Owh!" He went to swat Jax back but the man quickly dodged back. "What the hell was that for!" _

"_What are you doing?" _

"_Leaving work," Martin replied untying the half apron he wore on his hips, he carefully held it upright keeping all his tips in the pockets. "Going home." _

"_No, not right this second," Jax rolled his eyes. "With your life Marty, what are you doing with it? Working for less than minimum wage at a bar, paying rent out of tips. Come on. You can do better than this place." Jax looked around, drew himself up to full height as a group of guys walked by who had been looking them over as if itemizing how much they might have to steal. _

"_Not everyone can be a Bennett," Martin replied angrily. The night shift had been long, it was nearly two in the morning and he couldn't figure out why Jax was even there, much less there bothering him. Martin had gotten the treatment from Mr Bennett on occasion, the 'what do you want out of life.' Admittedly, sometimes it made Martin dream big... but mostly, it just made him feel small, inferior... his father's voice telling him that he was worthless still loud and clear in the back of his mind. _

_Jax had punched him in the face after that. Jax wasn't violent by nature, but was known to be vicious if someone else started a fight. Martin had staggered back holding his jaw. "What the fuck!" When he spat to the side it was tinged with blood. _

"_Dad's dead." _

_That was how Marty had found out about the construction accident. Jax shaking and cursing and punching- luckily at this point he'd taken his anger out on the wall rather than Martin's face. Martin had calmed Jax down and they'd both sat down on the street stared out blankly both trying to come to terms with the loss._

"_He thought of you as a son," Jax said, his voice low and edged with tears Martin knew he wouldn't let fall. "He wanted better for you." It was almost as if Jax was begging, begging him to get a better life for himself. "You're more than this fucking bar Marty." _

Two weeks later he'd changed his last name from Brandel to Deeks- his mother's maiden name- ridding himself of the constant reminder that he was that bastards son. And right after that he was applying to colleges and universities. He wanted to make a difference... wanted to put men like his father away for a very long time... and he'd ended up studying law.

He jumped when the door open and one of the night nurses walked in. "He's not going to wake," she said checking his charts. "He's sedated."

"I just..."

"Needed to see him," the pretty young nurse smiled. "I understand." She stepped around the bed to check the monitors before she turned to her patient and patted his hand. "You'll be alright Mr Bennett," she assured.

Deeks watched the nurse leave and then took Jax's hand himself. "You better be," he nearly threatened. "Don't you dare leave Delaney alone." Threatening felt better than the alternative begging... or even giving into the thought that he might not make it at all. "She needs you." It was easier to say than the words _'I need you.' _Feeling as confident as he could that Jax would survive the night he left the room, closing the door quietly behind himself as if fearful he might wake the sedated man up.

His eyes found Kensi's and neither said a single word as they fell into stride together walking back down the hall, turning down the second corridor, cutting them off from the other agents, Kensi too his hand and it was exactly what he needed to keep going. His fingers intertwined with hers, squeezed and together they walked back out into the night.

::

It was frustrating. He liked his plan. He liked being organized... a simple miscalculation had thrown his entire plan into disorder but it didn't make him any less determined. He couldn't be certain where Delaney was anymore. He had watched from a distance as she'd gone into the ambulance with her brother and that damned detective! She hadn't taken her car. He knew thanks to the lo jack he'd installed that it was still parked at the condo building her brother was staying at.

He'd take a minute. Think this through. He'd waited this long for his revenge, he wasn't about to mess it up now.

::

**Thank you for reading :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Deeks was uncomfortable in his skin. His own mind was a fun house of horrors. The small body of the first dead child he'd ever encountered on scene haunted him, Madeleine Stradden's eyes still open, forever scaring his soul. His mother, the still unidentified woman swinging from the ceiling fan, swinging, still swinging sickly in the back of his mind. Walking into find Jax bleeding out on the floor of his newly purchased condo twisted his gut. He ran his hands over his face and sat back on the couch.

It was nearly three in the morning and Hetty had sent the entire team home to rest. He'd noticed the way they'd left in twos. Sam with Eric, Callen sticking extra close to Nell- and not in a romantic fashion he'd actually come to expect from the two, but a guarded one. Kensi sticking close to him, closer than usual neither of them bothering to try and lighten the mood with jokes or levity.

He could hear the shower still running, Kensi inside. He did a double check, all the doors all the windows- locked.

His feet had a mind of their own and he walked over to the book shelf. He didn't want to see it. Didn't want to read it. Still, his hand reached out and grabbed one of the largest law books and flipped it open to page 278. An envelope laid upon the page. He sat cross legged on the floor and took the envelope he hadn't touched in years into his hands. The back was ripped open and from it he pulled the letter.

The water stopped and he heard Kensi moving around, drawers opening, closing, water running again in the sink, gurgling. He was still blankly staring at the letter in his hand when she came out in a plush white towel. A few seconds of nothing, no sounds and then her tentative footsteps approaching him.

"Marty?"

He caught the coconut scent of the shampoo as she knelt down next to him.

"You should be getting some sleep," her voice little more than a whisper as she placed a hand on his back, her forehead to his shoulder. She shut her eyes. It had been a long week, and they weren't even at the end of it yet. So much had happened. Old scars. New wounds dug deep. She was in pain for her partner.

He flipped open the letter instead.

_Marty, _

_Be strong. I love you. I just can't do this anymore. I can't stand the thought of you in the system, potentially being hurt again... so I waited. You're all grown up. You can take care of yourself now. I can't. I just can't. It's like he's still here. Waiting. I fear every corner like he's on the other side. I can't live like this. I can't. My darling son, I am sorry. You'll be fine. You never needed me. I love you. I'm sorry. _

Kensi read it. She couldn't help it. Figured he wouldn't have opened the letter or would have sent her away had he not wanted her to see it. "Marty," his name said in sympathy.

"I have to catch this guy." Deeks looked over at her, studied the worry in her dark brown eyes before his eyes trailed to her lips and back up. "I can't let him use my memories against me. I can't let him hurt more of the people I love." His hand went to her face, cupping it, staring at her as if trying to memorize her, trying to convince himself that she was really there, that she was okay.

Kensi swallowed hard. What would happen if this man did get his hands on someone else from Deeks's inner circle? She wasn't sure what he would do or how he would react. "Everyone is safe." She pressed her forehead to his. "Delaney is with Nate. Ray is with Nassir- he's a damn good agent." Deeks knew Nassir in passing, but had never worked with the man, never really talked to him. "He will keep Ray safe, and there is no way he'll be able to ditch Nassir. He's impossible to shake. Jax has a two man detail at the hospital, he's secure."

Hetty had already gone over the security everyone would be having with him. Even gone so far as to tell him that Eric and Sam would be car-pooling. He'd been worried about Hetty, even told her as much- despite knowing how foolish it was. Hetty was the legend of legends- he'd always thought of her as untouchable. Hetty had smiled, said that 'Mr Callen' shared his worries. Renko would be tailing her home. Deeks found it hard to believe that Hetty would allow such a thing, but it gave him a little peace of mind.

He pressed his lips to Kensi's briefly. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Kensi froze under the power of his words. "Yeah, well... I'm not sure what I'd do without you either." She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. "Come on. Lets get to bed."

::

Delaney had finished the drawing, scanned and sent it off to Shannon. Ray was asleep on the couch, and Nassir was sitting on one of the dark leather chairs, his feet propped up on the table, arms crossed over his chest, chin against his chest and appeared to also be sleeping.

"Ever thought about following in your brother's footsteps?" Nate asked Delaney.

"No," she replied sitting back down next to him on one of the stools in the kitchen. "Being able to do it doesn't mean that I want to." She twirled a strand of her dark red hair around her fingers absentmindedly. "I enjoy modelling. It's given me a great deal of freedom. I've been able to travel for work. The money is good. I also have a couple of properties in Manhattan, Jax helped me get them, he knows a few guys in real estate, good investments. Which is good... I won't be modelling much longer."

"Why not? You enjoy it, said as much."

Delaney smiled sadly. "I'm getting old, Nate."

He couldn't help but laugh, she didn't look a day over twenty-six. "You're not old."

"I'm going to be thirty one in less than a month, Nate. In this business, I'm already old. My contract ends in a couple of months, they won't be renewing it. I've already been passed a bunch of times for jobs. Younger girls. Prettier girls-"

"No such thing."

Delaney smiled, her head bowing forward in an uncharacteristic shy move, her bits of her hair falling forward and twisting and curling around her face. "Thank you," she whispered softly.

"You should try and get some sleep." Nate reached out and pushed back a bit of her hair. "I'll wake you up if anyone calls."

She nodded and stood, she paused a moment before she stepped up to him, still sitting on the stool he actually had to look up to her a little. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Good night, Nathaniel."

"Good night Delaney." He watched her walk away, she took a look over at Ray and Nassir before she looked over her shoulder back at him. She managed a little smile before she entered the guest bedroom and shut the door behind her.

::

Nell woke to the sound of metal bits and she _knew_. She rolled on to her side, pulled up the blankets, fussed with her pillow. She closed her eyes, willed herself back to sleep but it was elusive as smoke. Kicking down the blankets she picked up her knee length white silk robe decorated with a bold flower pattern, she pulled it on and tied the little sash around her waist.

Barefoot, she walked along the hardwood floors she hadn't had time to sweep or mop in the past week or so. The job came first, everything else got put on the back burner. It was hard, after all they'd been preparing to do a remodel for nearly six months and had yet to commit to it. Planning a wedding is hard enough, and she was constantly falling behind. The flowers outside were dying and becoming overrun by weeds, the grass was getting too long. Inside things had a thin layer of dust and as much as she'd love to clean the place, when she got home she needed to sleep. She had to be awake, alert for her job.

This case had become personal. Deeks was in danger, and by extension, so was the entire team. She stood in the doorway watching as Callen put together the last few pieces of the toaster back together. "Happy now?" he asked with a little smile.

"Depends. Does it work?"

"One time!" She smiled at his indignant tone and watched as he stood, carried he toaster to the counter and plugged it in. He threw in a couple of pieces of bread and pushed the lever down. "I guess we'll find out."

"I guess we will." She walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head by his heart.

"What is it?"

"Huh?" She looked up at him, her hazel eyes confused.

"You're worried," he stated knowing her well enough to know. "Deeks?"

"You're worried too."

A moment of silence. "Yeah," he admitted. "I'm worried about him. The team. This Trent Stadden guy... he has nothing left to live for. Family left him, right? Abandoned him after... what happened." Callen was a man who'd been in the business a long time, crimes against children still got his blood boiling- he guessed when he became so detached that it became the norm, something to work through and past he'd need to retire. "Men with nothing left to live for... they're the most dangerous." He soothed a hand over her head. "Nell?"

"Mmm, yeah?"

"Deeks... he said he worked the case with another detective, right?"

Nell nodded. "Brent Harrison."

Callen kissed the top of her head. "I wonder if Mr Harrison has been getting any letters in the mail."

"You think he might have been targeted as well?"

"If Stadden is pissed about being put in jail... he might have gone after all officers involved." Callen hoped it was the case. It would be harder for Stadden to manage balancing revenge on two different men.

"Or, he might just be gunning for the lead detective," Nell bit down on her lip worriedly.

That was what Callen was afraid of.

"I'll talk to Harrison in the morning." The toast popped and he turned to look at it. A smile coming onto his face as he pulled out a perfectly golden brown slice. "See. I know what I'm doing."

Nell rolled her eyes in a grand fashion. "Breakfast at three thirty?"

"No point in it going to waste."

Nell smiled. "Where is the honey?"

He kissed her lips softly and she sighed into it before he pulled away. "Right there."

"Smart-ass."

::

"Would it kill you to call?" Michelle folded down the corner of the page in the magazine she'd been reading before she tossed it down on the living room table. "I've been worried about you, Sam."

"Sorry," he said, his head bowed slightly, exhaustion taking it's toll.

"You look like hell."

"I feel like hell."

Her hands splayed out on his chest and their eyes met. "What's going on Sam?"

"Deeks... someone is targeting him." He didn't want to worry his wife, but they'd agreed that full disclosure (at least as much as he could give) would be the only way it could work. He needed to be able to talk to her, and she needed to know what was going on in his life. "Old case, disgruntled man just got out of prison." He shrugged his broad shoulders. " Might be a series of late nights if we start getting some leads. We're hoping to close it as fast as possible but... this guys has remained elusive."

Michelle's forehead dropped to Sam's chest. "Are you in danger?"

"I'll be fine."

Michelle lifted her head and stared him down. "Would this man hurt you to get to Martin?"

"We don't know how much about Deeks that this guy might know... one of his friends though... has been hospitalized."

"Oh my God," Michelle's voice was laced with worry and empathy. "Will he be okay?"

"The doctors are optimistic... but it was a brutal attack." Sam stepped away, paced a bit before turning back to his wife. "We're going to catch this guy."

"I know," she said with confidence as she walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Come on you." She kissed him softly. "Lets get you to bed."

::

Eric walked into the living room. Bethany had a few boxes of things she was slowly moving over into his place, they were stacked hazardously in the corner, threatening to fall. She was kneeling on a pillow in front of one of her big tables, a large sheet of paper being attacked by bold pastels. "Sorry I'm late," he said

Bethany's blue eyes were a little confused when she looked at him, she looked over her shoulder through the window and into the darkness. Her eyebrows drew down as she looked at her neon green watch on her wrist. "Well... where does the time go?" She looked at him and then back to the piece she was working on and then back to him. "I'm going to finish this."

He walked closer, knelt down next to her to see it from her point of view. Bold, abstract, eye catching. "I don't think I've seen you use pastels before."

She shrugged. "Haven't in a long time. They were on sale when I went to get another tube of red acrylic..." she rubbed her chin absentmindedly as she looked at the picture and he bit down on his lip trying not to laugh at the fact she'd left green, blue and red smudges upon her skin. She seemed to realize it a second later though when she looked down at the mess of colours on her hands.

He couldn't hold it back any longer, he laughed.

She turned to him, her eyes narrowed. "Think that's funny, huh?"

He caught onto the mischievous gleam in her eyes a second too late, she tackled him to the ground and planted a hand firmly on each side of his face before she kissed him squarely on the lips.

::

**Thank you for your patience through the brutal month of September. I'm **_**changing**_** my updating schedule though since work has picked up- less updates but hopefully better ones, schedule on my profile as always :) **


	17. Chapter 17

Callen had dropped Nell off at work, waited around until Sam came in with Eric. "You have a lead?" Sam asked as they stood side by side in the garage.

"Just a thought, might not lead anywhere," Callen said as he watched the door to the stairwell close behind Eric. "There was another investigator on the Trent Stadden case, a guy named Brent Harrison. He was a rookie at the time."

"And you think he too might have been targeted," Sam caught on quickly.

Callen nodded. "It crossed my mind."

Sam opened the drivers side door "Guess we're going to pay him a visit."

::

Deeks walked into the office, Kensi at his side. He'd already called Ray who had assured him that both he and Delaney were just fine. Deeks wanted this entire thing over. He wanted Ray to go home to Jenna and Aaron. He wanted Delaney too be safe to visit. He wanted Jax out of the hospital and back in his new condo. He wanted to know that Kensi, and their team was safe.

They both tossed their go-bags down by their respective desks and looked to the empty seats where Callen and Sam usually were.

"Ops?" Kensi suggested with a slightly raised brow.

Deeks shrugged in return and started to walk toward the steps, Kensi falling into step beside him. They jogged up the steps, turned around the banister and the doors to ops opened with a slight hiss.

Since Nell and Eric were both inside, Kensi knew that Sam and Callen had been to work. "Where is the golden duo?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"They went to speak with Detective Harrison," Nell explained pushing back some of her dark hair that was once again starting to get too long. She'd have to find time to book a hair appointment, later, after they found out who was targeting Deeks.

"I didn't even think..." Deeks trailed off and ran his hand through his hair. He didn't particularly like the officer who'd been a rookie at the time, but it didn't mean that he wished the detective harm. "I should have warned him."

Kensi wanted to offer some form of comfort to her partner, but this was the office, she reminded herself. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her black boot cut jeans to be a constant reminder to keep her hands to herself.

"Callen and Sam will handle it," Eric said.

"Anything we can do?" Kensi desperately wanted a task.

Eric shook his head. "Afraid not."

::

"It's kind of sickening how we, with all the advantages ops provides, can't find this guy," Sam said miserably as he slammed the car door shut.

Callen said nothing, he agreed. They knew Gail Turner was dead, the quantity of blood left behind too great for survival- the case ice cold. They couldn't find her body, or the men or women responsible. Thomas Murphy, her fiancé was left alone to mourn the loss of his love with no closure. Even with their advantages in osp, sometimes cases became cold and you couldn't spend more time digging, more cases were constantly coming in and the agents had to move on.

The cases were twisting Callen. The Turner case holding too many parallels to his own life it made him distinctly uncomfortable to even think about. The Stadden case was disturbing in it's history, and had become personal now with the man targeting Deeks and everyone around him. Callen couldn't shake the feeling that there would be more blood shed before the end. He wanted to be able to protect his team, protect Deeks. Personal cases dug deep. Tracy had cut him pretty deep coming back. Kristen had twisted him inside out with that kid that for a while he'd suspected was his own. The Comescu family... Callen knew personal, and personal could severely screw you up.

Callen opened the door and stepped into the precinct, holding the door for an extra second for Sam. Callen stood there a moment taking stock. It reminded him of his first day back after the shooting. "It's loud."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Really, didn't notice."

"Sarcasm won't get you anywhere, Sam." Callen walked to the first desk he saw. "Hey, where can I find Detective Harrison?"

"And you are?" The old man asked wearily.

"NCIS," Callen quickly flashed his badge.

"Don't you have a liaison officer," the man muttered under his breath and Callen fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Who you lookin' for?" A young traffic cop in her blue uniform asked, the pin on her shirt having her last name, Vogel etched in. She was short, had short, platinum blonde hair and stared at them for a second with bright blue eyes.

"Detective Harrison," Sam said shifting slightly to face her.

"Oh, come on back, I just saw him in his office," she waved her hand, motioning them to follow her. "I'm Ava," she introduced herself.

"Callen."

"Sam."

"Nice to meet you boys," she responded as she lead them through the crowd, she made it look easy and she kept to a quick pace while Sam and Callen tried to keep up with out spilling other people's coffee or stacks of paperwork. She lead them to the left hall, it was far less crowded. She knocked and then poked her head in. "Hey, Brent," Ava said as she pushed the door open. "These boys want a word."

"So you just brought them back?" Harrison raised an eyebrow.

"Well, they're so darn cute, I couldn't help myself," Ava replied, hands on her hips and her eyes slightly narrowed. "They have badges, figured it would be best to play nice, don't' you?"

Harrison sighed. "Great. Feds."

Ava shook her head, appearing annoyed with the detective. "We're all on the same side."

Harrison rolled his eyes but said nothing.

Ava turned pivoted to face Sam and Callen. "Mr Cranky pants is all yours."

Both agents tried to hide their grins as Ava stomped out of the office. They looked to each other, shared a grin and then got their game faces on as they turned to Harrison. Sam took the time to shut the door as Callen approached the desk.

Callen sat down in one of the hard chairs, making himself at home leaning back. "We're here to talk to you about a case, old one, from your rookie days."

Harrison shook his head. "Why's that."

"Because," Sam said as he walked over to the desk. Unlike his partner, he stayed standing using his size to be as intimidating as possible. "A recently released felon, one that you helped put away, started to target the lead detective."

Harrison sat up a little straighter. "What? What felon? Which detective?"

"The case was of a murdered girl, Madeleine Stadden. You arrested her father, Trent Stadden for the murder and sexual assault of a child." Sam felt sick, it didn't matter how long he worked the job, children assaulted, sexually or otherwise bothered him greatly, the murder of a child made him loose a bit of faith in humanity each time.

Harrison sat back in his seat, he looked like he was mulling the information over, processing it slowly. He shook his head. "I can't believe he got out," he whispered.

The partners looked at each other and then back to the detective before them.

"Deeks... Martin Deeks was the lead on that case... oh, I see," Harrison said. "He's your liaison officer, I couldn't figure out why some feds would be so interested."

"I take it you haven't received anything... odd in the mail."

Harrison shook his head. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

Callen frowned. Trent Stadden was apparently fixated completely on the lead detective that had put him away. "Did you cuff Stadden?"

"No," Harrison responded. "Deeks was the arresting officer, he was the on who went on stand in court to put the guy behind bars."

Callen tilted his head just slightly, his eyes narrowing fractionally. Was that jealousy in Harrison's voice? He looked up at Sam who was eyeing Harrison in a curious manner. Callen returned his attention to the detective. "I think that's everything... Sam? Anything more?"

"Nope," Sam responded still staring down the detective.

"Well if you receive anything," Callen passed over a generic OSP card that linked to the phone in ops.

"I'll call you guys," Harrison agreed appearing to be a bit dazed by the information as he took the card.

Callen got up, studied the man a second before leading Sam out of the room. "Was that odd?" Callen asked after the door was shut.

"Do you think he's lying about having received something?"

"No," Callen replied. "That he seemed genuine about... but..."

"Something was off."

"Yeah." Callen was silent as they walked through the busy halls.

Sam stepped outside, the morning sun already warming Los Angeles to uncomfortable levels. Callen fell into step as they jogged down the steps. "Think we should talk to Deeks about Harrison?"

Callen nodded. "Something was off with that guy."

::

"I got to go," Delaney said at eleven, dressed in black skinny jeans, and a tight fitting black tank top, a black leather jacket already over it, and a pair of designer black heels with tiny gold embellishments she looked around her hair was done up in an intricate braided bun at the back of her head. "Where did I put my clutch," she wondered out loud looking around.

"No going anywhere," Nassir said flipping the page of the newspaper he was reading for the third time.

"Go where?" Ray had asked at the same time suddenly sitting up. He was bored. Dead bored. He'd already tried to sneak out and take a walk three times, but even when Nassir appeared to be asleep, Ray was guessing he wasn't, since he'd been caught all three times.

"It's safest to stay here," Nate tried to reason.

"I have a go-see," Delaney explained flashing a smile at apparently nothing, but she walked across the room in a way that completely explained her occupational choice, she lifted her clutch from where it had fallen from a side table. "Found it."

"Cancel it," Nassir said.

"No," Delaney responded, her green eyes narrowing. "I'm not cancelling it. It's a potential job. I got a call from my agent in New York, she called up a couple of agencies here, got a few agencies interested. I'm going."

Nassir looked over at Nate and raised an eyebrow.

"Delaney, it's dangerous. This is a safe and controlled environment it wi-"

"My brother was stabbed," Delaney said, her voice soft but unwavering. "Don't tell me this is safe or controlled."

Nassir took out his gun and waved it in display. "It's much safer."

Delaney looked at the gun with distaste. "Put that away. I don't feel any safer with it around."

"Look, you have two... cops protecting you," Nassir rubbed his eyes tiredly. Agents, Christ, he'd nearly said agents. He needed some sleep, but every time he closed his eyes Ray kept trying to make a break for it.

Delaney tilted her head and looked at Nate. "I thought you were a psychologist."

"I am," Nate explained calmly. "But I have been trained..."

Delaney shook her head. "I have to go, I can't be late."

Nassir looked to Nate and raised an eyebrow.

"Delaney..." Nate realized that she wasn't going to just stay. "I'll go with you."

The woman scoffed. "I can't take you to a job interview."

Nate shifted uncomfortably. "Let's compromise. I'll wait outside."

Delaney crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine."

Nate looked to Nassir. "Keys?"

"We can take my rental," Delaney cut in. "That way they'll have a car... might be good for you to go and see Jax," Delaney said looking at Ray.

Ray would take any excuse to get the heck out of the condo. He nodded.

Nate nodded his head toward the door, he didn't want to take her out, but knew he couldn't make her stay either. Best to go with her, keep her safe. He subtly reached around and checked to make sure the hard steel of his gun was at his back. Satisfied that he was armed, he shut the door behind them.

::

"Deeks," Callen found the younger partners in the gym climbing the rock wall. The man looked down and Kensi surpassed him to hit the button.

"Damn it Callen!" Deeks shook his head. "No fair. Doesn't count Kensi!"

"Of course it counts," she argued. "It's not my fault you're so easily distracted."

Callen waited until they'd both climbed down and were on the mat below.

"You talked to Harrison?" Deeks asked.

"Yeah," Callen replied. "Seemed genuinely surprised when we told him you were being targeted by Stadden."

"So Stadden is only targeting me," Deeks wasn't sure how to feel about that, he crossed his arms over his chest.

Callen nodded. "But he seemed... off."

"Off?" Both Kensi and Deeks asked at the same time.

Callen shrugged. Maybe it was nothing. "I sent Sam up to Eric and Nell... I want his entire record... something about him just doesn't sit well."

"He's an ass," Deeks said with a shrug. "He's not even an undercover, but no one likes him much. I mean... undercover officers piss off shields, we leave our brothers in blue to clean up a lot of our shit, but... this guy isn't undercover, he's just a detective... but he rubs everyone he works with the wrong way."

"You know a officer Vogel?" Callen asked.

Deeks smirked. "Etch-a-Sketch, yeah sure, she gets along with everyone, why?"

"She seemed annoyed with Harrison."

Deeks snorted. "Well, if anyone could ruffle Ava it would be Harrison... or Burnhart... but that's a different story."

Kensi raised an eyebrow and looked at her partner who shook his head. "Point is, Harrison has been stepping on a lot of fingers and toes on his climb to the top, made a lot of enemies- on both sides. Other cops don't like working with him."

"And back then?" Callen asked.

"Eager," Deeks recalled. "Overly so. Had a lot to prove..." he gave a shrug of his shoulders. " I guess we're all like that when we first get our gun and our badge."

Callen ran his hand over his head. "Okay... I'll go see if Eric and Nell dug up anything, you two get showered and back up to ops."

Deeks waited around by the climbing wall until Callen was gone. Kensi sticking by her partner who she suspected had been waiting for their lead agent to leave. "Deeks? What is it?"

There was something, something niggling at the back of his head. "I don't know," Deeks admitted. He kept trying to think back all those years, tried to remember every single detail, tried go over every bit of evidence... "I think I should go over my old case notes... maybe... maybe it'll... shed some sort of light on all this."

Kensi nodded. "Maybe there is something in your notes about... places he liked to stay, places he might return to... the guy has to be sleeping somewhere." They had officers canvassing hotels, motels and hostels in the area handing out the image of Stadden and requesting a call if he was seen. So far, nothing but silence.

Deeks let out a sigh and started to walk across the gym. Kensi knew there was nothing at the moment that she could do and she deferred from his path as she went into the women's locker room.


	18. Chapter 18

**If anything seems off in this chapter, I'm working with half my brain cells, this flu is kicking my butt!**

::

Nate and Delaney made it just fine to the address. "I'll walk you to the door," Nate said getting out of the car.

Delaney smiled a bit and pushed open her door, Nate grabbing hold of it and holding it open as she grabbed her clutch before stepping out. "Such a gentleman," she said with a bright smile.

He smiled back at her, shutting the door. "Is this a company you know?" He watched the way her hair subtly changed colour in the sunlight as they walked across the sidewalk.

"Yeah, I've done a few shoots with them before. Hopefully Kimberly is in, she's booked me a few times." Delaney stopped at the door and turned to face Nate. "Thanks for not throwing a fuss about me doing this... I... I need to keep busy."

Nate nodded, he understood the need to keep the mind and body busy during difficult times. "No problem... I'll be right here when you get out."

She smiled. "Okay," she replied. "Can we go visit Jax after?"

"Yeah, sure."

She kissed him on the cheek, leaving a faint pink kiss print behind. "I'll likely be about an hour... sure you don't-"

"I'm not going anywhere Delaney."

She shook her head a little before grabbing the doorhandle. She looked to him one last time, gave a little wave and disappeared inside.

::

"What do you got?" Callen asked as he entered the ops centre.

Both Eric and Nell turned to the Special Agent in Charge. "Nothing," Eric said.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing," Nell confirmed. "He's never been written up, no complaints... Brent Harrison is squeaky clean."

"Bullshit," Callen said shaking his head. "I have at least five complaints in the past few years. Hell, Sam has two in the past six months for conduct. In this business, it doesn't matter how well you do your job someone is going to bitch, even if it is unjustified. Are you seriously telling me he's never been written up, or been reprehended?"

"Not once," Eric replied.

Callen was quiet a moment and he put both hands on Nell's chair as he looked at the ground as he thought it over. "Does he have any family in the police force, particularly members with rank?"

"You think someone might be keeping things off the record?" Eric asked turning to his keyboard and Nell leaned in to watch him work.

"I don't believe that someone who has been an officer of the law as long as he has, has worked this long with out at one point going over a line, had a civilian come in and complain, anything,_ no one_ is that clean."

"His uncle Boyd Harrison is the Deputy Chief of Police," Eric said turning his chair around.

Callen smiled. "Guess I'll be paying him a visit."

::

Kensi dumped her gym bag by her desk as a reminder to herself to take it home and get it washed. No Sam, no Callen, no Deeks, she frowned as she looked around the empty bullpen. She blew her bangs out of her eyes and walked over to Hetty's office. "Hetty, have you seen Deeks?" She didn't want to jump the gun, start worrying if he was just taking his sweet time in the showers, or took something down to the incinerator or something equally as menial. She just hoped he hadn't decided to clear his head, go out alone.

"Ten minutes ago," Hetty replied pointing to the stairs. "He had a box with him."

"Old case notes..." Kensi figured out loud her partner had said he wanted to take another look at them. "I didn't know they were located here."

"I had copies of all of our detective's case work moved over here. One never knows when it would become necessary."

"And now it has," Kensi whispered shaking her head. "Thanks Hetty."

::

For the second time in the day Sam and Callen drove toward the precinct that Deeks had spent much of his career working for. A quick 'woop-woop' of a siren and flashing lights behind them had Sam checking his rearview. "Damn it. I was going the speed limit!"

Callen just grinned and stuck the tootsie pop back in his mouth. He turned in his seat to see through the back window as the officer stepped out. He grinned around the stick before he pulled the candy from his mouth. "It's that cute cop, Vogel."

"I'll tell Nell you said that," Sam replied his eyes on his left mirror.

"I'm engaged, not dead," Callen said shaking his head.

Sam looked over at his partner. "You know, if you ever hurt Nell-"

"I won't even fight back," Callen said nodding his head toward the window just before Ava tapped on it.

Sam pressed the automatic window button for his side and the sheet of glass moved down. "Problem Officer Vogel?" Sam asked.

Ava smiled and shook her head. "Not a big one, your left brake light is out. You need to get it fixed."

"Oh," Sam said, relief running through him. If he came into the office with some sort of ticket not only would he get an ear full from Hetty, but he'd surely be razzed by Kensi, Deeks too if he felt up to it, and Callen, he'd bring it up as ammo for years. "I'll get it looked at, thanks."

She gave him a nod. "Drive safe, now."

"Wait," Sam called out.

Ava back petalled a step to his door. She took a glance around the street, ever weary of cars before she looked in. "Yes?"

"What do you know about Detective Harrison?" Sam figured the view point of another officer might give them more to work on.

Ava shrugged. "I haven't worked with him much, moved up the ranks to detective before I ever walked through the precinct doors." She raised an eyebrow. "What is this about?"

"An old case he worked," Callen filled her in leaning forward a bit so he could see who he was talking to, to watch her face, her subconscious responses.

"Can't help there, before my time."

"Look," Sam said hoping there was something she was hiding, or maybe just didn't think was relevant. "Detective Deeks... you know him?"

"Yeah," Ava beamed. "Sure, I know Deeks, everyone knows Deeks."

"Most of the LAPD doesn't share your enthusiasm," Callen commented.

Ava laughed. "Yeah well, most of the LAPD has a stick up their collective ass. This one time Deeks asked me for assistance on a case, I was no more than two weeks into the job and he has me undercover as a hooker." She shook her head, the smile never faltering. "Christ, that was one crazy night."

"What was he?" Sam asked curiously.

Ava laughed heartily. "A very unconvincing woman."

"Please tell me you have pictures," Callen laughed.

Ava hit the roof of the car with an open palm. "Meet me at the precinct, I'll show you."

::

Kensi found Deeks in a little nook on the upper floor. The layout wasn't exactly fluid, after all, it was set up to be a water treatment plant, not a office. She stood there for a moment, he was sitting on the ground cross-legged, the box open and papers everywhere.

"Need a hand?" Kensi asked and her partner jumped a little, his blue eyes flicking over to her.

"Um..." he looked around at the mess he'd created. "No, well... yes, but it's not really something you can help me with. I need to walk through this, see if there was something I missed the first time around."

Kensi sat down across from him, careful not to mess up the papers. "Has anything jumped out at you?"

Deeks bit the inside of his cheek. "No, not yet."

"But something is bothering you?"

"There is a lot bothering me, it has little to do with this box though."

She wasn't quite sure what to say and was saved from having to answer when his phone went off.

He dropped the papers he had been reading and shifted to pull his phone from his jeans. It was a text message from Ray. "Ray says that Jax is doing okay. Vitals are up from yesterday."

Kensi let out a little sigh. "That's good." She couldn't imagine what the loss of another friend would do to her partner, and she too liked the man and had worried over his well being since learning he'd been attacked. "I assume he's still with Nassir?"

"He better be," Deeks muttered angrily. He set his phone aside and returned his attention to the papers in front of him.

::

Sam and Callen followed Ava through the maze until they reached her desk, in the middle of a noisy room full with other desks, some phones were ringing but only a few officers were at their desk, some were so into their paperwork it was unlikely they even heard the noise.

"I'd offer you boys coffee," Ava said dropping down in her chair. "But it's awful. I guess you guys want to see those pictures," she said as she started rummaging through her messy desk.

"Business before pleasure," Callen said sitting down in one of the folding chairs across from Ava. "We really need to know more about Brent Harrison."

Ava sighed. "I don't know much about him. He's a bit of a hard ass. Walks around like he owns the place." She looked around and then leaned in. "Word is he's stepped on a few toes, slit a few throats on his way up..." she shook her head. "Metaphorically, of course."

"Of course," Sam replied. "His uncle... is the deputy chief... is there some preferential treatment going on there?"

Ava shifted uncomfortably in her seat, she looked around but no one was paying them any attention. She scooted her chair in and leaned in to speak low. "From what I hear... yeah."

"Hey Etch-A-Sketch!" Matt Burnhart called loudly as he entered the room, paying no mind to the glares he got from other officers actually trying to do their paperwork. He spotted the two agents. "Hey, Agents... Hanna and Callen, right?"

"Burnhart," Callen nodded in greeting.

"What are you boys grillin' Ava about?" Matt sat on the edge of her desk and picked up her candy jar, turning away as she reached out to take it away from him. He waved his hand over the top before selecting a caramel candy. He carefully set the glass jar back on her desk and smiled as she glared at him.

"Old case that Detective Harrison worked when he was a rookie."

Matt raised an eyebrow. "Old case, huh?" He unwrapped the caramel and popped it in his mouth. "How old?"

"Deeks was working it, his first case as lead detective," Sam filled in.

Matt rubbed his chin, recently clean shaven. "What are you lookin' into Harrison for?"

"He's never been written up," Callen went out on a limb in hopes that Matt would give them something to work with, he knew that the detective was good friends with Mike Renko and that alone brought some trust from Callen.

Matt huffed. "Yeah, no doubt. His uncle Boyd is the Deputy Chief. Right prick that one."

"Matt!" Ava scolded looking around.

"What? He is!"

Ava shook her head and rolled her bright blue eyes.

"Anything you can tell us about him?" Sam asked.

"Over eager," Matt said. "Does the job for the position rather than to do any good."

"He's a cop," Ava whispered heatedly.

"Not all cops are good guys, Ava," Matt shook his head at her naivete. "I was workin' one night and this woman comes in, right pissed that one was. He'd grilled her about... somethin' or other... what was it," Matt scratched the back of his head trying to remember, sort out the years worth of memories. "Her husband or somethin' was a drug dealer, apparently he was a little rough with her, hit her, pushed her or somethin' like that. She wanted to file a complaint."

"And nothing ever came of it?" Callen asked.

Matt shrugged. "Don't know, I was headin' out on an undercover stint that lasted over a year. Never heard another thing about it."

"There is nothing on his record. Not a single dirty thing," Callen informed Matt.

"Well then," Matt stole another candy before Ava could stop him. "Someone hid the complaint... or talked the woman out of formally making one."

"Or maybe he's just clean," Ava said shooting a look at Matt, who unwrapped a peppermint and tossed it in the air, catching it in his mouth.

Matt turned to her. "How many complaints do you have in your record."

She flushed a little. "That is none of your business."

"A few, right?" Matt said. "Come on, give me your number and I'll give you mine." She smirked and tilted her head and he laughed. "Okay, that kind of came out wrong. Look my point is, I have fellow officers filing complaints about me when I do certain things undercover, or someone purposely hits their head getting into the back seat of your cruiser just so they can complain and say you smashed their head into it. We all get written up at some point. It's unavoidable. A man who'd been LAPD as long as Brent has, has to have some dirty laundry."

"You willing to go to the Deputy Chief with that kind of allegation?" Callen asked.

Matt choked on the candy a little bit. "I'd like my job, thanks. Brent is cut from the same cloth as Boyd, frankly I don't trust your shields to be able to protect me." Matt shook his head. "So why are you guys looking into some old LAPD case anyways?"

Callen sighed, explained briefly that Deeks was being targeted.

"Shit," Matt shook his head at the end of it all. "Look... there is something else... about Brent... Ava, you should go get some coffee."

"But-"

"Plausible deniability, go get some coffee." He waited, she gave him a curious look before she stalked off and he let out a breath. "Look. I worked with Brent a couple of times. Not the worlds best cop. Worst undercover I may have ever met. I know we had these guys, problem was that these guys had lawyers and judges in their pockets. We needed to have concrete evidence, build an entire case so perfectly that there wouldn't be a damn thing they could do about it." Matt let out a long breath. "And we did. But... some of what Brent put in his report... it... it didn't line up with what I remembered. Little things." He shook his head. "I wrote my report... but I changed the details to line up with his. The case had to be perfect. Two officers writing different things... it would be enough to spark doubt, we couldn't have any holes."

"You lied," Callen said shaking his head.

"They were human traffickers, I found the bodies of over thirty girls between the ages of six and twelve and all of them were dead," Matt's voice was thin. "Yeah, I lied to make sure those bastards were locked up. Was it wrong? Yes, absolutely. I know I'm not a judge, I don't get to make these kinds of decisions, but I was undercover a long time on that case, it was a lot of bodies, and... someone had to pay for the deaths of those little girls.I'd probably have quit after that case if they had walked, would have given up on the justice system completely. I think he lied about what he saw, where he saw it... it gave an undeniable picture of the scene... it was what we needed to put those men away. He got a promotion after that case."

"What are you saying?" Sam asked.

"I'm said Brent is over eager. I can imagine his rookie days... I wouldn't have put it past him to lie about something."

Callen was quiet for a long minute. "What about evidence tampering? Figure he would?"

Matt ran his thumb over the white strands semi-covering the hole in his jeans. "I... I don't know..." Matt looked at Sam and then Callen. "He's all about moving up the ladder. Since he had lied later in his career... I guess it's possible he lied earlier."

Callen looked over at Sam. "What if Trent Stadden really was innocent?"

Sam shook his head. "And he was charged for the rape and murder of his own daughter... I'd say that's enough to derail any man."

::

Thanks for reading :)


	19. Chapter 19

_Dead eyes staring up._

_Blood everywhere. _

_Every muscle tense and aching. _

"Nell? Nell?"

Nell jolted awake jerking away from the hand on her arm.

"Nell?" Eric looked at her worriedly.

"Eric," her voice was coarse. She rubbed her hands over her eyes. She hadn't had that particular nightmare in a long time. "Sorry. I dozed off."

"You were having a bad dream?"

"Bosnia," Nell whispered and Eric gave a nod of understanding.

Eric had been there in a sense. Half-way across the world, unable to offer his partner any assistance as she stood, gun in hand with two men trying to barge through the door. They would have killed her too- of that he had no doubt. It was kill or be killed, and Nell had fired her gun, killed the first man and the other had taken off. There had been nothing he could do- he'd gotten Hetty to call security and by the time he'd returned to his station Nell was still standing but... her entire body had been trembling, the gun untrained shaking in her hands.

He wasn't sure what he'd do if he'd been put into such a situation. He wasn't trained with a gun, and even if he did understand the basics... he wasn't sure he would be able to ever pull the trigger.

"I'm going to get some coffee," Nell announced standing. "I'll be back in a few."

He nodded. She didn't even really like coffee, knew she was only going to drink some to amp her caffeine levels.

Some days he noticed that, seemingly out of nowhere, the past would finally catch up with one of the agents, hell his own past had caught up with him... it would just come in, knock them off their feet. The thing is, the past never really goes away. It just lingers, hangs on and waits to dig it's claws in. He watched as the doors behind Nell slid shut.

::

Sam and Callen had said a quick goodbye to Matt, and told him to thank Ava for them. As much as they'd both to love to see that picture of Deeks in drag they needed to take the information back to the team.

Callen looked into the bullpen and frowned. They weren't there. He looked over to Hetty. "Where are they?"

Hetty pointed to the staircase. "Mr Deeks has been going through his old case files trying to find anything that might help. Miss Blye is with him."

"Thanks," Callen said and turned to Sam who gave a slight shrug of his shoulders before following Callen up the stairs. It took them a while, but they found the young duo surrounded by folders and papers.

Deeks sat back against the wall, having gone through all of the information. "There is nothing," he muttered bitterly. "Nothing."

"We'll figure this out," Kensi's tone was warm and reassuring.

"We just had an interesting chat with LAPD Detective Matt Burnhart," Callen said and Deeks jumped just realizing that Callen and Sam were there.

"Oh yeah? How is he?" Deeks asked in a distracted fashion. They hadn't worked together, but knew each other in passing.

Callen crouched down to pick up one of the papers and frowned at it. "He said that Brent Harrison might have lied in a case file to ensure a conviction."

"How would Matt know? Unless..." Deeks's eyes went wide as he turned to Callen.

"Burnhart lined up his file to match... it was a human trafficking case, judges and lawyers in the man's pocket." Callen put the paper back down and looked straight into Deeks's eyes. "Is there any chance he lied in this to you... or tampered with important evidence?"

Deeks swallowed hard. "You think... you think Trent Stadden... really is innocent?"

Callen ran his hand over his head. "I don't know. I'm saying... it's possible..."

Deeks's head went back and made a 'thunk' sound as it hit the wall. "If Harrison lied in his report or tampered with evidence... and I went to court, gave testimony..." His head dipped, his forehead meeting his drawn up knees and his hands went over his head. "Did I put an innocent man behind bars?" the question was muffled but they'd all heard it clear as day and an eerie silence draped over the group.

::

Ray didn't like hospitals. Then again, he was pretty certain that no one liked hospitals. You either went to the hospital because you are sick or injured, or because someone you love is.

Hospitals didn't get any better the longer you sat in them either. The generic plastic chairs only grew more uncomfortable, not that they were pleasant to begin with. The coffee was horrible no matter what time of day you went to get a cup of the sludge. The staff was brisk and overworked.

Ray's eyes went around the room again. Nassir was standing by the doorway, respectfully staring at the wall. Ray had tried to convince him he'd be perfectly fine in the hospital alone. Nassir had just given him a look as if to ask 'do I look that stupid' and kept pace with him. Obviously Nassir wasn't going to be letting him out of his sight. Ray's eyes went to the windows, the sun dictated that it was mid-afternoon. The machines beeped and hummed and Ray wasn't entirely sure what any of them did, he just kept following the line counting off heartbeats and was grateful for the repetitive sound. It meant Jax was still alive.

Jax still looked awful though. He'd always been pale to begin with, same fair skin as his twin sister, the light dusting of freckles seemed more prominent now.

The door opened and Nassir had his hand on the butt of his gun. A nurse, who'd been let through by the other two NCIS agents standing guard outside of the room came in and he relaxed. "Just here to check the monitors," she told them.

"How is he doing?" Ray asked her as she worked.

She looked over at him. "I'm sorry, I'm only able to give information on the patient to his next-of-kin."

"His sister, Delaney," Ray filled in. "Look... I've known him since we were kids... please."

She opened her mouth but closed it as she looked at her patient. "Mr Bennett?"

Jax's eyebrows drew down as he looked at her, his green eyes then turned to Ray.

"I'll get the doctor," the nurse said quickly leaving the room.

"Hey, Jax," Ray felt a weight lift off his back. "You okay man?" Ray had lost plenty of people in his life, the last thing he needed was another grave to visit.

"Laney?"

"She's okay," Ray insisted. "She's got herself a bodyguard thanks to Marty."

The right corner of Jax's lips twitched upward slightly. He then frowned. "Ray... she's in danger."

"No, no, she's fine," Ray insisted.

Jax looked tired, and on top of that, exasperated. "He's trying to hurt Marty," Jax took a breath and winced in pain. "He's trying to hurt him through us. He said... he said... he wanted to meet her..." Jax's eyes fluttered shut, and there was nothing but the beeps and hums of monitors.

Ray turned to Nassir who's jaw was tight, his entire body coiled as if prepared for a physical confrontation.

"I got to call Marty," Ray said.

"No cells inside of hospitals," Nassir said nodding his head to the door. "Lets go outside."

::

The files had been taken downstairs to the bullpen, everyone taking a part of Brent Harrison's report.

"What if Stradden is just guilty, a cracked nut," Deeks said. He'd rather not think that he put an innocent man behind bars.

"Doesn't change anything, guilty or not," Sam said. "He's targeting you, but understanding why might just help us."

"And we could bring down a dirty cop," Kensi said as she flipped through a report and froze. "Says here that he was the one to go to the DNA centre and pick up the results."

"Yeah," Deeks said absentmindedly. "I was doing two other cases at the time, I sent him to pick up the results," he finished off quickly and then groaned. "You think he tampered with the evidence or something?"

"Burnhart said he was all about moving up, closing cases helps," Callen said rolling his chair to peer over Kensi's shoulder at the paper in her hand.

"Why change the evidence though?" Sam asked. "If there was DNA, they'd have an id."

"This went back a few years, and unless the person was convicted before..." Callen sat back in his chair, leaning away from Kensi. "Or unless they had a suspect willing to be swabbed. I'll get Nell to call up the DNA centre the LAPD used," Callen stood. "Maybe they can give us something."

Deeks sighed and his phone went off. He pulled it from the pocket of his jeans and checked the ID before answering. "Hey Ray."

"_Marty. Jax woke up."_

"Really?"

Kensi watched as the light went on in her partner's eyes and he smiled ear to ear, infectious as always, it had her smiling too.

"_Yeah, listen," _Ray's voice was tense and it took the joy right out of Deeks. _"Jax was only lucid for a minute, he said that Delaney was in danger, that this guy is doing all this to hurt you... said the guy said something like... he wanted to meet Delaney... that was it before he passed back out. Doctors won't tell me shit, they'll only talk to his next-of-kin." _

"I'll call Nate," Deeks decided. "Make sure she'd okay, I'll have her brought to the boathouse, keep her safe."

"_Marty, one more thing... I got Nassir to flash his badge at the doctor, to get some information on Jax's condition."_ The words had Deeks's gut in knots, especially the tense tone of Ray's voice, it was bad, he just knew it. _"His liver isn't getting better, it's showing signs of failure." _

Deeks rested his elbow on the desk, holding his head in his hand, the other keeping the phone pressed firmly to his ear. "Donor?"

"_List is too long,"_ Ray said. _"He won't survive the wait." _

"Live donor?"

"_Delaney, yeah,"_ Ray responded. _"She'd be a match, she'd do it too..." _

"I've got to get her in here."

"_Do it." _

"Let me talk to Nassir."

There was a moment of nothing.

"_Yes,"_ Nassir's voice broke the silence.

"Bring Ray to the boatshed. No detours."

"_Got it,"_ Nassir agreed. _"I am sorry about your friend, Agent Deeks." _

Deeks didn't bother to tell the man he hadn't actually signed his papers to become an agent. "Thanks," he hung up and took a breath. He could feel the eyes of both Kensi and Sam on him. "Jax woke up briefly."

"That's good," Kensi said brightly.

"His liver is showing signs of failure... it's not healing."

"That's bad," Sam said shaking his head. "Options."

"Delaney as a donor, and Jax said that she was in danger before he passed out."

"The cut up picture," Kensi whispered.

Deeks's hands felt clammy as he went through his contacts and selected Nate's number.

::

Nate got out of the car as Delaney exited the building with a bright smile on her face. "I got it," she said wrapping her arms around his neck and he hugged her back lightly. "Lets go see Jackson, I've got to call Shannon, see what else Jax was suppose to be doing for the Texas office... make a few inquiries into the Los Angeles one... he wouldn't want things getting held up," she said as they walked around the hood of the car and he opened the door for her. She smiled, amused by his chivalry. "Thank you good sir," she said regally as she stepped into the vehicle and he shut the door behind her.

Once inside and on the road, Delaney fiddle with the radio until she found a pop station that she bobbed her head slightly to the music.

"So," she said breaking the silence. "What did you do while I was inside."

He tapped the glove box and she opened it. Inside was a novel, and a book of crossword puzzles. She took out the puzzle book and frowned. "I hate these. The clues are so vague. They make me feel stupid."

He chuckled. "I've been doing them for years, stress relief I guess."

"I prefer a massage," Delaney said offhandedly. "Preferably with scented oils." He looked over at her as they stopped at a red light and she turned to stare back at him. "What?"

He just smiled and shook his head. "Nothing. It's nothing."

"Hmm," Delaney responded. "You were thinking about it huh? Massages, scented oils," she smirked. "Expanses of bare skin-"

"Delaney, I'm driving."

"I've noticed," she said as the light turned green. "I'm simply making conversation." She watched him as he shifted a little uncomfortably. She couldn't help it. "You should just let me give you a rub down, you'll see what I mean." She tossed the crossword back into the glove box. "That is brain stress," she pointed to the offending book. " I could make your brain stop functioning."

Nate looked at her, opened his mouth, shut it and returned his eyes to the road. He wasn't entirely sure what to say to that, so he just kept quiet.

She bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing.

His phone rang and she reached out to turn off the radio.

"You shouldn't talk and drive," Delaney commented as he looked at the ID.

He passed the phone to Delaney. "It's Martin."

She smiled brightly as she answered the phone. "Sex hotline, Olga speaking."

For a moment there was silence and then a curse. "Delaney, put Nate on."

"He's driving," Delaney argued. "That's not safe, Martin. I got the job, we're going to the hospital to see Jax."

"No, Delaney...damn it put me on speaker."

She did just that. "See, compromise," she said. "Hands free and you still get to talk to Nate, although I'm a little offended you don't want to ta-"

"Delaney, shut it!"

Delaney stared at the phone as if it had personally offended her. She pouted and held the phone keeping quiet.

"What is it Martin?" Nate asked as they went through an intersection.

"Jax woke up briefly," Deeks said in a rush. "Delaney could be in danger."

"Boatshed?"

"Yeah, boatshed."

Nate sped up a bit, but not dangerously so. He held the wheel a little tighter. "We'll be there soon, twenty minutes tops."

"Okay," Deeks said. "Laney, I'm sorry."

"You owe me ice cream. The cotton candy kind."

"Yeah," he said and she could practically hear the smile in his voice. "Sure thing."

"See you so-" the sentence was cut off by the jarring force of a vehicle running a red light.

Delaney wasn't sure how long she'd been out, what she was sure of was the blood running down the side of her face from a cut on her temple, received when she'd hit her head against the window. She blinked slowly, her mind slowly working.

"Nate?" She looked over, but he was slumped over the wheel. "Nate?"

She blinked and felt like her mind was quicksand, her moves were sluggish, and her thoughts didn't seem to take form.

Her door opened and she nearly fell out, but someone caught her. "You're okay," the man said. "911 has been called. I'm a first responder."

"I'm okay," she said. She was pretty sure that she was anyways. She didn't feel a thing. But maybe that was a bad thing. "Nate. You have to get Nate."

"I'm going to get him out, but I have to move you first. Okay? The car hit his side of the vehicle, I'll need to pull him out from this side." It made sense, she supposed. Surely the first responder knew better than she. She took a step but stumbled in her heels and he held her close. "You're okay, Delaney, just come with me."

In her state, it didn't even occur to her... she'd never given him her name.

::

**Thanks for reading :) I promise the ending will make more sense in the next chapter ;) **


	20. Chapter 20

Eric had located the GPS in Nate's phone and the agents had all run from the building.

Nell had contacted emergency services, and the accident had already been reported numerous times. "First responders are two minutes away." She was worried. Nate was one of her closest friends. If something happened... Nell gave her head a quick shake, she couldn't think like that. Both Nate and Delaney would be just fine.

"Accessing traffic cams...now," Eric pulled up the two angles tossing them up on the big screen side by side. First responding vehicles were pulling up while traffic was locked up. There were pedestrians on the side, watching from a safe distance. It looked pretty bad. He pulled up the license plates of the two vehicles. One was a rental vehicle, loaned out under the name Delaney Bennett... the car that had been hit. The second car he pulled up the ownership and drivers license for was for a Dr Mark Boone, psychologist at California State Prison.

Nell watched as the first responders worked. They checked the driver of Mark Boone's vehicle, then the rental. "What the..."

"What is it?"

Nell walked up to the screen and enlargened the first angle. It was a little grainy, and unclear, but one thing was certain. "There is only one occupant in the rental."

Eric started rewinding footage and Nell took a few steps back. He went too far and pressed play, watched as Boone's vehicle sped up as it went into the intersection, winced as the cars collided. "Was that on purpose?"

"Sped up," Nell whispered. "Look, look," she pointed as another vehicle pulled up beside Boone's, didn' t pay any attention to it as the man walked around the rental and opened the door. "Is that..."

"Trent Stadden," Eric finished. "Looks like him but the quality on these cameras isn't the greatest, won't be able to do a facial rec, at least, not an accurate one." Delaney was in his arms, looking back at the car, pointing. "She doesn't seem to be under duress."

"She doesn't know who he is," Nell responded. "She probably thinks he's helping her." Delaney turned her head as they watched the camera angle picking up the other side of her face. "Head injury. She should be going to a hospital."

"Hopefully it's just superficial," Eric whispered. He looked to his computer in time to see the current footage, Kensi's shiny silver SRX and Sam's glossy black Challenger pull onto scene.

::

"What?" Callen slammed the door shut and flashed his badge to the first responding police officer who's partner was now directing traffic around the accident scene. An ambulance and fire truck was also on scene. Nell repeated what she had said, but it wasn't that he hadn't heard her, it was that he simply didn't believe it. His worried eyes went to the detective. He cursed under his breath as he looked at the scene, a pit of dread in his stomach.

Sam listened to the conversation his partner was having as he watched the firemen work on the vehicles, one of the paramedics barking orders around the sporty vehicle. "I'll call you back with Nate's stats as soon as I have them..." he heard Callen say. "I will... love you too." He turned to his partner. "What was that all about?"

Callen sighed and nodded his head as they walked over to where Kensi and Deeks were getting out of their vehicles. "Sam, Kensi, you two get in there," he nodded toward the accident sight. "Let me know how Nate's doing ASAP. If you can talk to the other driver, do it."

Kensi and Sam looked to one another, shot worried glances at their respective partners before following Callen's orders.

"I need to get to Laney," Deeks said trying to brush past but Callen put a hand on the detective's chest and didn't let him go any further. "What the hell, Callen?"

"Nell and Eric watched the footage of the accident, and the moments after."

"Callen, I ne-"

"Delaney has been taken."

"What!"

"Footage isn't good enough for a positive facial recognition, but they both believe it's Trent Stadden who took her."

Deeks cursed, turned on his heel, ran his hands through his hair. His heart felt like it was beating too fast with the panic. He felt as if he wasn't getting enough air. He cursed again. Kicked the side of Kensi's car... it set off the alarm.

Kensi stared over at her partner, she knew what he'd been told, what Callen must have been informed of. She noticed the distinct lack of the redhead in the car. Blood on the window. She pressed the alarm button on her vehicle and stopped the alarm. She watched from a distance as Deeks paced quickly every so often running his hands through his hair a habit he had when he was worried over something, apparently it got worse the more panicked he got.

She turned her attention to the men and women on scene. The cars had been removed from one another but they couldn't get the drivers side door open. A paramedic had a neck brace on the still unconscious Nate and deemed him safe to move. Or at least as safe as he could be. Her brown eyes flicked to where Sam was, the driver of the other vehicle was also unconscious. He turned to her and walked over. "I'm going to ride in the ambulance with this guy, second he wakes up he's getting interrogated."

Kensi nodded. "Good."

Sam held out his keys. "Tell G if he scratches it I'll kill him."

She nodded meekly, her eyes flicking to where the paramedics were laying Nate down. For such a tall man he seemed awfully small and vulnerable like that. Sam's hand was a comforting weight on her shoulder.

"Let me know how he is."

"I will," she responded with a sharp focussing nod. Her team needed her. She looked over to where Callen had gotten Deeks to sit on the curb, his head between his legs trying to ward off a panic attack. Her partner needed her to keep her head, and she would.

::

Sam had gotten everything Eric and Nell had on Mark Boone, the drivers license photo matched the man in front of him. He was a psychologist at the California State Prison, had a ex-wife who'd taken off, remarried and relocated to the Carribean, a daughter, age eight named Kaylee. He hadn't shown up for work the past few days. His daughter hadn't shown up for school. Sam had a bad feeling.

"How is he doing?" Sam asked the paramedic.

The female paramedic looked up at him. "Good. Mostly it's superficial. No broken bones. Air bag broke his nose though. He should come to soon."

Sam nodded. When Mark Boone woke, he better have some answers.

::

"We're going to find her," Callen promised Deeks. "Now get yourself together. Delaney needs you." He knew he probably shouldn't put that kind of weight on the detective, but he couldn't stand seeing the man on the verge of passing out from a panic attack. Deeks acted like a big kid most of the time, joked, teased, seeing him like this made Callen uncomfortable. "We need to end this, you need to get your head in this, Marty."

Deeks nodded. Forced himself to slow his breathing. He couldn't let this guy beat him, he couldn't let him take his friends, his family from him. He nodded again and raised his head enough to look at Callen. "We'll find her."

"Won't stop until we do," Callen promised extending a hand which Deeks took and Callen hauled the man to his feet as Kensi came over.

"Nate's stable, air bags in the rental didn't deploy, he's going to have some wicked bruising, but the paramedics think he'll be okay. Hit his head against the wheel, he's still out. I... I think I should ride with him."

Callen was quiet for a moment weighting the possibilities. "Alright. Go. Give Deeks your keys." Callen let out a sigh. "Deeks, what do you say we go and intimidate the hell out of Brent Harrison?"

"My pleasure," Deeks responded, anger boiling in his blood. He looked to Kensi, could see how distraught she was, how torn between ensuring the safety of a friend, and wanting to watch his back. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Watch your back."

She nodded sharply putting her keys in his hand, her hand staying clasped over his for longer than necessary. "You too."

::

Mark Boone's eyes opened and Sam leaned forward. "Sam Hanna, NCIS." The bed was in the triage centre, separated from other patients by curtains. "Mr Boone, you sped up to hit a car being driven by a NCIS agent." Technically speaking, Nate now was not only their psychologist, profiler but also an agent, having gone through the proper training now. "That sounds to me like the attempted murder of a federal agent."

"Please, please," Boone begged under his oxygen mask. Fed up he pulled it away from his face and Sam looked around for a doctor, looking back at the man when he grabbed Sam's arm. "I had to, I'm sorry, I had to. It's a former patient of mine. I work for-"

"The state prison, I know."

Boone nodded. "Trent Stadden. He has my daughter. He... he was driving a vehicle behind mine. He... he had... a GPS on the other vehicle. Had me on my cell phone. Told me... told me to hit the car... the red one. I had to... he... he has my daughter. Where is my phone? He said he'd call my phone when it's done. Please. Please get my baby. Her name is Kaylee... oh God, she's only eight. Please, please."

Sam pat the man on the shoulder. He was a father himself. He couldn't imagine the things he would do to get his own little girl back. "We'll find her, Mr Boone, and we'll get her back."

::

Deeks slammed the door of Kensi's SRX and Callen had to jog to catch up to Deeks's long, angry strides. "Deeks? Deeks!" Callen grabbed the man's arm and forced him to stop outside of the precinct.

"What? We don't have time!"

"You, going in like this? It's not going to help. Put it away." There was no denying the order in Callen's voice, there was heat and Deeks knew that Callen was angry, but he put his emotions into a box and padlocked it.

"Delaney is like my baby sister, G." Deeks didn't even consider the fact that he started calling Callen, 'G,' didn't even realize he was doing it. "If something happens to her..."

"Stop," Callen commanded. He opened his mouth to speak but his phone started going off and he pulled it from his pocket, his hand still on Deeks's arm refusing to let him go until he knew he had the detective under control. "Callen," he answered and listened to Sam.

Deeks watched as the anger went from a simmer to a boil in Callen, could tell by the angry fire in Callen's eyes, the way the man tightened his grip around his arm. The fire became icy cool. "Got it."

Callen ended the call and stuck the phone back into his pocket. "Delaney is going to be fine."

"She's with some-"

"Martin! Listen to me," Callen snapped. He told him about what Sam had been told by Mark Boone. "A woman, an eight year old girl. He's trying to recreate a family. Delaney will be fine." Callen didn't end it with _'so long as she doesn't do anything stupid, as long as she plays it safe until we get to her' _but Deeks knew that was what it hinged on. "Can you do this, Marty? Can you keep your anger in check when we go in here and talk to Harrison?"

Deeks had his doubts. He nodded anyways.

Callen rolled his eyes in obvious disbelief but let go of Deeks anyways. "Come on then."

::

She couldn't remember the drive over. She did remember a very sweet smell, and then nothing. She blinked, looked around the room. The couch she was laying on was a deep green suede, the entertainment centre looked to be from the eighties, the television was small, the coffee table had rings and there was a little girl sitting on the floor holding a doll close to her chest.

Delaney raised her hand to her head and encountered a bandage. "My God," she whispered slowly rolling to sit up. Her head felt fine, stung a little, a cut, she assumed. "What the heck happened," she muttered to herself trying to think back to the last thing that happened. Got the call for the go-see, got the job, hugged Nate, got in the car, phone call from Deeks... boatshed... no that isn't right. She looked around this wasn't a boatshed at all. The memory of waking after the crash, the first responder. "This isn't right," she whispered to herself. A hospital, that's where she knew she should be, not some little home.

The little girl had dark brown hair, it was in pig tails, green eyes watchful, fearful. Delaney knelt down on the ground by the girl. "Hi," she said quietly, looking around. "Who are you?"

"Kaylee," the little girl responded. "I'm Kaylee Boone."

"I'm Delaney... do you... do you know where we are?"

Kaylee's bottom lip quivered and she shook her head. "I want my daddy!"

"Well sweetheart." Delaney's head turned quickly as she nearly jumped with surprise, she hadn't heard the man approach. "I'm right here." The first responder! She recognized him right off the bat.

Delaney considered herself a smart woman, she quickly put two and two together. "It's you...you bastard!" she stood defiant. "You're the one targeting Martin! You're the one who stabbed my brother!"

"My love," he said stepping forward, ice in his eyes. "Watch your tongue. We have a little one watching us."

Delaney looked down at Kaylee who had tears in her eyes, she turned back to the man before her. "She has a family! You're a monster!"

He backhanded her so hard she fell to the ground. She heard Kaylee's cries as she got to her knees before his hands were on her shoulders holding her still. "Delaney, my love, if you didn't misbehave, I wouldn't have to hit you." Delaney stared, her eyes wide, her mouth open, disbelief. "Come now, how about you lay down in your room alone for a while. Perhaps it will give you perspective."

::

**Thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

Matt Bernhart was uneasy. What he had told two federal agents... it wouldn't just end his career if it got out, it would have those human traffickers released, and he, likely, imprisoned. He had been staring at a file for the past hour and a half and had gotten no where with it. He kept re-reading the same sentence over and over- his mind was elsewhere.

He was a cop. He considered himself to be a good one. He fought against injustice. He worked to protect innocent people. He spent a good portion of his adult life slipping in and out of aliases working undercover for the LAPD, he dedicated his life to the protection of others. What he had done was wrong, he knew that. He had lied in the report, matched the events to what Brent Harrison had written. Human traffickers with more lawyers and judges in their pockets than most people did small change. Knowing what he did now, would he have still lied?

He ran his hand over his neatly trimmed blond hair, he'd recently been undercover at a bank, it also explained why he was wearing a dark suit, he'd ditched the jacket on the back of his chair, the silver tie was draped over his computer monitor and he'd unbuttoned the first few buttons of the white collared shirt.

Would he have lied? He mulled it over, running his hand over his clean shaven jaw line. Like it was yesterday the memory returned to him. The warehouse. The cages. The tiny, emaciated bodies inside. A bowl of water and a bit of bread to the side, like they were dogs and not little girls. The youngest had been a six year old girl, she'd been ID'd later as Natasha Clarke, she'd liked ballet and painting. She'd been the only child, a miracle to her parents Paul and Helen- who had tried for years for a child before finally conceiving Natasha. Paul had died in an auto accident when Natasha had been three. The little girl was Helen's world. When Natasha had gone missing, Helen was into the station daily.

Matt always took the time to study the faces of missing children on the board... it was a big board, there were always faces being posted. He'd known Natasha Clarke's when he found her in that warehouse. He'd gone personally to inform Helen. And she'd asked_ questions. _How? What happened? Who did this? _What did they do to my baby? _

It was one of the very few cases that had physically made him sick. How do you answer that question asked by a grieving mother? How do you tell her that her baby had been found, not in one of those cages, but tied to a bed by pure evil? How did you tell a mother that her six year old daughter had been raped? How do you tell a mother that her daughter had been strangled by big hands? Dark purple bruises were around her neck, stood out against her pale bluish skin, days dead by the time he found her... how do you tell a mother that?

How do you tell that mother that justice won't be served because of lawyers and judges being paid off by the men who took your daughter, tortured her, killed her? How do you tell her that another cop might be a little bit dirty, might be trying to convict for the wrong reasons and is doing sloppy police work because of it? How do you tell her that those men are going to get away because of that cop? He couldn't do it. He couldn't let them get away with what they had done. It wasn't just for Natasha Clarke, or her mother... but all those little bodies in cages that had been kidnapped, beaten, raped, kept in cells.

His stomach still lurched at the thoughts and he pushed away from his desk. He needed some air, but he had come to a conclusion.

Knowing all that he knew now, even risking his career or imprisonment himself... he'd do it again.

::

"Nate!" Kensi let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She tightened her hand around his. "Hey, welcome back." She'd been so worried about him, out much longer than the doctors were comfortable with.

The man's dark eyebrows drew down as he looked around, studying his surroundings, regaining his bearings. His free hand raised to his head and felt the gauze there.

"You took quite the knock," Kensi informed him and brushed her thumb along his knuckles. "Gave me quite the scare, Nate."

He looked contrite. "Sorry, Kens."

She frowned. "It's not your fault," she told him softly. "What's today's date?"

"Huh?"

"The date, I just... you knocked your head."

"Oh," he was quiet for a second before he prattled off the correct date.

"What's my middle name?"

"Marie."

"Where are we?"

"A hospital," Nate responded dryly. "Looks like Olympia if I'm not mistaken, and if I'm right, that indicates that this team spends far too much time on the injured list. Los Angeles, if that was the general answer you were looking for."

"You're a little touchy when you're injured, want to talk about it?"

Nate heard the mocking tone in her voice and he narrowed his eyes at her before the memory of the accident came jarring back to him. "I was driving."

"Yeah."

"Delaney, is she okay?"

Kensi heard the panic loud and clear. "She was only sustained a minor injury in the accident. Hit her head against the window when the other car nailed you guys. Wasn't your fault Nate, the guy ran a red light. Sam's with the guy who did it."

Nate ran a hand along his chest where the seatbelt had been. It was painful to touch, he could imagine the bruise. "I should have been more careful."

"The guy sped up, Nate, there was really nothing you could have done to prevent getting hit."

"Sped up?" Nate turned to her and Kensi closed her eyes. She really didn't want to tell Nate the really bad news. She didn't want him to worry, he was injured, he needed rest. "Are you telling me someone did this on purpose, that it was in some way planned."

"Nate."

He sat up, ignoring the pain in his chest, and the throbbing of his head. The world tilted slightly and Kensi's hands were on his shoulder.

"Lay down, Nate! You're not okay!"

"Where is Delaney, what room, I need to see her... I need to know she's really alright."

"Oh, Nate," she whispered. "You can't see Delaney... she was taken from the scene... by Trent Stadden."

::

Deeks didn't bother to knock, he just opened the door to Brent Harrison's office. "What the! Ever heard of knocking Deeks?"

"Ever heard of good police work Harrison?" Deeks quipped back, his arms folded over his chest as a physical reminder not to punch the other man in the face.

"You come in here," Brent Harrison stood, his hands on his desk, a fury upon his face. "And you are going to call into question _my_ police work?"

"Trent Stadden." The name left a bitter taste on his tongue. "Is he really guilty?"

Callen stood back, he had intended to conduct the interrogation himself but now in the office he knew it wasn't his place, he had no leverage. He would wait, watch, listen. He paid close attention to the anger upon Brent's face, to the angry lines of Deeks he'd keep eyes on both men and make sure that it didn't come to fists.

"He was convicted, wasn't he?"

Deflection. Callen knew that Nate would point out the man wasn't answering anything, just asking other questions throwing things back at the other detective.

"He was. By my testimony," Deeks said softly. "Our investigation lead me to believe in his guilt... and now... did you lie, at any point in the investigation, did you tamper with evidence."

"Of course not, how insulting for you to even insinuate that I would!" Harrison's face was red with anger. "I've never lied during a case, never tampered with evidence! I'm an officer of the law!"

Callen turned when he heard a soft curse outside the still opened door. Matt Bernhart walked in, slowly shut the door behind him. He looked to Callen and then took a stand beside Deeks.

"You want to try that statement again?" Matt asked shoving his hands into his trouser pockets. He had intended on going outside, clearing his head when he'd walked by the office, heard what was going on inside he knew it was time to fess up to his part. He'd let Brent Harrison get away with wrong doings, he'd had reasons, but it was time to face truth. Brent Harrison was a dirty cop. But following that logic,_ so was he, _and it had his stomach in knots.

"You have nothing to do with this!"

"I know you lied during the human trafficking investigation we launched years ago," Matt said softly. "And I lied to cover it up, to put those men away. Maybe other cops have felt the same way, done the same thing, maybe you just lied or tampered and got away with it. But it ends here."

Harrison had gone pale. "You have no proof."

"Yeah," Matt whispered. "I have the pictures, the ones I took out of the report, they went against your statement." He felt queasy. "I'm handing them over to Bates."

"It's lies!"

"Your lies," Matt said, accepting whatever was to happen, would happen. Lady Justice had her way of balancing out the scales. He had to have faith in what it was he fought all these years for. He had to put his life in the scales. "They need to be set straight. Your lies lead to all this," he gestured to Deeks. "If you hadn't lied during the Stadden investigation-"

"I nev-"

"Than that woman wouldn't be dead," Deeks said. "She wouldn't have been hung in the entrance way of my childhood home. One of my best friends wouldn't be in the hospital hanging on to life by a thread, his sister wouldn't have been kidnapped, an agent wouldn't be in the hospital and a prison psychologist wouldn't be in the hospital, his daughter missing."

"What?" Matt turned and stared.

"Trent Stadden is trying to recreate a family, wife and eight year old daughter included. My friend Delaney and the prison psychologist kid- they're with him."

Matt shut his eyes for a second, his teeth grinding together.

Callen's phone went off and he quickly answered it. Nell was on the line.

"_Brent Harrison picked up the DNA results all those years ago. Inconclusive, there was no match in the criminal data base,"_ She let out a sigh. _"No relation to the girl though. It couldn't have been Trent Stadden," _she paused a moment and it sunk into his mind. _"G, the man really was innocent." _

"Thanks Nell," he replied just before ending the call and shoving his phone back into his pocket. "Brent Harrison, you're under arrest for evidence tampering, you have the right to remain silent..." Callen continued to read off the Miranda rights as Harrison protested angrily, defended his innocence and then changed his tune to threatening Callen, Deeks and Bernhart in turn saying he'd have their badges.

"You hid it," Harrison said desperately looking at Bernhart. "You said so yourself. You're with them. Get them to let me go or I swear I'll take you down with me."

Matt was quiet for a second as Callen fought to get the second clasp of the handcuffs onto the still struggling Harrison. The sound of it clicking into place gave Matt a sense of resolve. He pulled out his own cuffs and looked at them.

"We didn't hear a thing Matt," Callen tried, but he knew Harrison would pull his weight, he'd make good on what he'd threatened the long-time undercover specialist.

"I appreciate the sentiment," Matt said and before his hands could begin shaking he handed his cuffs to Deeks and turned around putting both hands behind his back. "The photographs are at my place. Office, filing cabinet, third drawer, red folder... Renko has a extra key."

"Sorry," Deeks said quietly as he put the cuffs onto the other officer.

"I made my decision years ago, I don't regret it... but I have to pay for it."

The door opened but the words on Ava's lips died as she took in the scene before her. Her mouth moved slightly as she tried to speak but could find no voice.

Matt averted his eyes and felt the wave of shame.

"What on Earth is going on?" Ava finally found her voice, and in it was panic, and anger. Callen just pushed Brent Harrison forward, and Deeks took Matt by the arm and started to lead him but Ava stepped into their way. "Matt?" she stood the until he sighed and his eyes finally turned to meet hers. "What is going on?"

"What does it look like?" Matt asked in return.

"It looks like you're getting arrested."

"It is what it is."

She looked about ready to cry and Matt couldn't understand it. He wasn't that big of a part of her life. They worked together. He flirted with her, teased her, they were friends, sure... but was that really enough to prompt tears?

"What did you do?" she whispered.

He couldn't answer anymore, he simply couldn't so he started walking and Deeks fell into stride.

::

Deeks and Callen stood in the boatshed an hour after their trip to the precinct. "Bringing Harrison down doesn't solve this," Deeks said looking at the dual feeds on the television. Harrison was pacing in the first interrogation room. Bernhart was just sitting, his head bowed, hadn't moved in the twenty minutes they'd been watching the screen.

"It proves that Stadden was innocent. I've already called Hetty, she's making calls into LAPD, they're going to re-open the investigation."

"It's nearly a decade old cold-case," Deeks whispered as he sat down on the table, his feet up on a chair. "Odds are it's going to go unsolved."

Callen hated that, unsolved cases, justice unserved. He had already called Renko to inform him about Bernhart and the files. Renko had done some impressive cursing, Callen knew how close the two men were, how hard this would hit the other agent. "Right now, Harrison and the cold case isn't our problem. We have to find Stadden, get Delaney and Kaylee Boone away from him."

Sam walked into the boatshed and looked at Callen, his partner was tense, standing with his hands on hips. Turning slightly he gave a nod to Deeks who was sitting on the table. Sam then looked to the monitor. He felt bad, Bernhart had a way of getting things done, Renko himself had said that sometimes he skated the thin line, but he'd deliberately hid things in the investigation... Sam was a straight arrow, he couldn't condone the detective's decision.

"I got protection for Mark Boone," Sam said cutting to the chase. "His cell phone is in ops with Eric, who's enlisted Ty's help."

Callen nodded. "Good. Did you see Nate?"

"Yeah, I checked in with him before I left the hospital. He took a good knock to the head, Kensi's there signing files for his release... I can't recall ever seeing Nate angry- but he's absolutely animate about getting out... he feels guilty about what happened to Delaney."

"It's not his fault," Deeks said staring at the monitor.

"I'm sure he'd like to hear that from you," Sam replied. "Because he's getting eaten up by guilt. He was driving, he was suppose to protect her. As good as he is at putting the rest of us back together, he's just as good at tearing himself apart."

The door slammed open and everyone turned. "I think I poisoned the Pope or something in a past life," Renko said. "And this life is just payback."

"Bad day?" Callen needled.

"Bad week," Renko replied on a huff as he stared at the monitor. "What the hell did he do?"

Callen took to retelling the story in it's entirety, and Renko started pacing halfway through. "Christ," he said when Callen finished, he shook his head.

"Yeah, we've had our hands full," Callen said looking Renko over, the exhaustion in his friends eyes. "Looks like you have too."

"It's over," Renko said with finality, his hand going over a bruise on his chest that had he have not been wearing kevlar, would instead be a hole. "It's over," he whispered again. "What do you guys need?"

"I think Bernhart might need someone to talk to. Might want to help him pick a lawyer."

Renko cursed a few times. "Yeah, yeah, okay." He looked to Callen. "This is bad. He's a cop. Way it's going, he's looking at prison time."

Renko didn't have to continue, Callen understood. Cops didn't last long in prison. Still, there was nothing to say. Renko turned away and disappeared down the hall.

"He'll deal with Bernhart, we need to work on Stadden," Callen said as he looked to the monitor as Renko walked into the interrogation room with Bernhart. The detective looked up and then looked away from the agent.

"Where would he go?" Sam wondered out loud.

"He took a woman," Nate said in the doorway. The agents turning quickly- there was a rule about calling first, apparently no one wanted to heed it. Kensi was right behind him. "To be a wife. He took a little girl to be a daughter. He'd want a house to be a home."

"The house where he use to live?" Sam asked.

"No," Nate shook his head. "His delusioned mind is trying to create something, same outline of his former life, but new."

"Same kind of house in the same kind of neighbourhood?" Kensi suggested.

Nate shrugged. "Still too many possibilities."

"I'll get Nell working on it anyways," Callen said taking out his phone.

"We have to find her," Deeks barely whispered and yet, everyone heard it, and the lilt of pain in his voice.

"Martin, I am so sor-"

"Save it Doc," Deeks got his feet back on the ground and stood. "You have no reason to apologise. Trent Stadden is the one in the wrong."

"You asked me to keep her safe."

"It was beyond your control."

It did little to lessen the guilt, but to continue the conversation would be a waste of time, time that could be spent locating Delaney.

::

Time seemed to have slowed for her. She'd made a decision, to play into the man's fantasy. Apart from that first moment of consciousness, he hadn't hit her. She had to protect the little girl. She had to play it smart.

"Smells delicious," Trent said with a smile upon his face.

"Spaghetti," she responded forcing a smile upon her face. "Garlic bread too." Delaney wasn't much of a cook, it was one of the few recipes she knew off by heart.

His hands went to her hips and slid around her waist holding her from behind. "Excellent."

Fear was twisting her stomach into knots. "Where is Kaylee? I should get her washed up for dinner."

"I'll get her," Trent placed a kiss on her cheek and she was grateful she hadn't flinched away.

Delaney looked over her shoulder as Trent walked away. He never gave her a moment alone with Kaylee. It was like he knew, because one thing was for certain. She wasn't going to run away and leave that little girl in the hands of that madman!

She turned back to the boiling pot of sauce and gave it a good stir. Marty would find her, of this she was sure. She just had to sit tight, wait a little longer, play the dutiful housewife. It was hard. She was so worried, about Jackson, about Nate... about Marty. Her eyes stared to water and the first of the tears fell, but she was able to choke back the sobs.

"Delaney?"

She turned at the sound of his voice, too close. "Oh," she let out a surprised gasp.

"Why the tears," he wiped them away.

"Onions," she lied with a smile. "I think I put in a few too many." She looked down at the little girl who tilted her head, as if wondering where the defiance of before had gone. Delaney wished she could comfort the girl. "Wash up you two, dinner will be done soon."

"Come on, Kaylee," Trent said.

Kaylee followed, holding her doll close, but she looked over her shoulders to stare at Delaney who tried to give the little girl a reassuring smile.

::

**Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

Delaney was a lot of things. Patient was not one of them.

Her knees kept jumping as she sat there staring blankly at the television. Had Trent asked her what the show was about, she wouldn't have been able to answer. Kaylee had been put to bed nearly an hour ago, the door shut tightly, the room windowless. She had personally tucked the little girl in, Trent watching them from the doorway. Kaylee had hugged her tightly, as if she didn't want to let go. 'It'll be okay,' she had promised the girl in a breathy whisper. 'I'll figure this out.'

Sitting on the old green couch, her knees jumping with the cooped up energy, with the worry and the fear that she couldn't hide.

"You seem on edge," Trent said as he slowly put his arm around her shoulders.

Her legs stilled, her body tensed, her teeth clenched and her eyes shut tightly. The feel of his fingertips over her shirt made her feel ill. She didn't answer, couldn't, not without potentially saying something incredibly stupid. She was so angry, so desperate to escape, she didn't want to be cooped up in the little house with a madman any longer. Had it have just been her, perhaps she would have tried for an escape earlier, but there was Kaylee to consider, she couldn't just leave the child to fend for herself.

"Delaney, calm down," his fingertips were firm but had a gentleness to them as his hands gripped her shoulders and turned her slightly as he adjusted himself on the couch. "Just relax," he said softly as he dug his thumbs in to massage her tense shoulders.

Her hands on her knees curled into fists, nails biting into her palms.

_Where are you Marty?_

::

"Well," Renko leaned back after Matt finished telling him the story. The scent of the ocean came through the open window of the interrogation room in the boatshed. "That's quiet the tangled web."

Matt stared and then laughed, though it had a slight bitter edge. "Yeah, I guess that's one way to put it. I thought of it more as a complete clusterfuck.." He sighed heavily, there was a weight on his shoulders, a headache building, a weariness that pulled him. "Really screwed myself over this time, haven't I?"

Renko leaned his elbows on the table, his fingers rubbing his temples. "Yeah. Yeah, you did."

Matt went to say something, as he did he lifted his hands only to remember the handcuffs still on. He typically talked with his hands. He just folded them together and stuck them back under the table between his knees. He didn't even want to look at the cuffs. He took a deep breath and looked across the table at his best friend, a man he considered a brother. "I thought you'd be angrier. Maybe yell a bit. Tell me what an idiot I am."

Slowly, Renko's green eyes met Matt's blue ones. "Can't," Renko replied sitting back in his chair. "Had it have been me... I'm not sure I wouldn't have done the same thing." He'd been in the job long enough to see things slip through the cracks, genuine monsters get away with heinous crimes. For Matt to have lied, Renko knew that the detective must have truly believed that those men would have gotten away with the kidnapping, the rapes, the murders of those little girls. The thought alone churned his stomach and he knew what it was like to have horrific images burned into his brain, things that no man should have to ever witness.

"What am I going to do, Mike?"

The desperation in Matt's voice, the genuine down to the bone fear shook Renko to his core. "I don't know, _yet_," he added. "Surely a jury would be sympathetic."

"Maybe," Matt said tipping his head back, he stared at the ceiling. "I don't have much for ties, Mike, you know that. Before trial, they're going to label me a flight risk." He tore his eyes from the ceiling and forced himself to look his friend in the eye. "I'm a cop- I'll be shanked in gen-pop before this even makes it to trial."

"No," Renko said sharply. "We'll... I'll think of something." There was no way he was going to let his best friend end up in prison or dead because he did what the justice system would have failed to do. He might not have done it the best way, but the system wasn't perfect, nor were those who worked for it.

"How is she?"

"Huh?" Renko snapped out of his thoughts at the sudden change of topic.

"That partner of yours, Angela." Matt had watched over her when she'd been in the hospital from a bullet wound she'd sustained while off-duty- in her own home. He liked the woman well enough, despite only having spoken to her a handful of times, most of that like probably stemmed from the bond he could see between the partners. Anyone that was looking out for Mike was okay in Matt's books. Besides, Matt could see it, that adoration Renko had for his partner. The man was smitten but wouldn't admit it. For that alone, Matt liked the woman, crazy as she may be.

"She's okay."

"It's over?"

"Yeah," Renko replied. When he and his team had to go handle things while she'd been in the hospital, he'd trusted Matt to watch over her in her vulnerable state. He trusted Matt not only with his life, but with those of his team.

Matt had been watching Renko carefully since he'd come in. You spend your life watching people, you can really peg when something is off with someone you're truly close to. "You injured?"

"Huh?"

"You keep rubbing," Matt raised his hands to point high on his own chest.

"Vest caught it," Renko replied easily, as if he were talking about the grass being green rather than being shot.

Matt hummed in response, unsurprised. "Best laid plans." The job was dangerous, all agents and officers were aware of it, accepted it, and lived with it.

Renko narrowed his eyes. "You insulting my methods when I'm trying to save your ass from prison?"

The corner of Matt's lips lifted. "Maybe. Your methods have always been questionable."

"So have yours."

This sobered Matt quick enough. "Yeah, it's biting me in the ass as we speak."

::

Ava Vogel barged into Lieutenant Bate's office while he was on a conference call.

He knew the woman well enough, smart, quick witted, the finest sketch artist at the precinct, polite- so her barging in with a expression of fury and hurt was so unlike her he stared a moment before returning to his phone call.

"I'm going to have to call you back," he didn't wait for a response before he hung up the phone. He went to greet her but she took the hung up phone as a cue to start talking.

"Detective Matt Bernhart was just arrested."

"What?"

"Deeks took him. That other fed- Callen... they arrested Harrison, Brent Harrison," she clarified since there were two Harrison's working in the precinct. She cared little about what was going on with Brent, but she was in a fury about what was going on with Matt. She couldn't work it out, she hadn't been given any information. He pointed to a chair and she took it as an order to sit, she crossed the space and dropped down into the leather chair. "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know," Bates responded lifting the phone again as he flipped through a Rolodex. "But I fully intend on finding out." He stopped when he came to the card he was looking for_. Lange, Henrietta. _

::

Deeks stared out into the darkness. He was at the office, there was no way he could call it a night, go home, go to sleep. Not with all that was going on. Ray, under the protection of Agent Nassir was still at the hospital keeping close tabs on Jax's condition, a condition that while stable, wasn't getting better. Delaney was out there... somewhere, and so was Kaylee Boone, out there with a very deranged Trent Stadden. Two cops had been arrested, Bates had called Hetty and she gave him what they knew... but Deeks knew that before long things were going to get really messy at the precinct, one he, technically, was still a part of.

"Hey," Kensi came up behind him and he turned, she extended her hand and he took the offered coffee mug.

"Thanks," he said taking a small sampling sip. "You used your milk."

She glowered at him. She hated how he could always tell the difference. For her, milk was milk. "There wasn't any soy in the fridge, okay."

"It'll do," he replied, ribbing out of habit, but his voice fell flat.

She stayed quiet, standing beside him as they stared out into the darkness. "How are you holding up, Marty?"

The use of his first name, and in the office of all places made their little space seem more intimate. She wasn't talking to Deeks, she wasn't asking for some smart-assed answer, she was talking to Marty and she was there for him.

"I have to find her. _Soon_. Kens..." his voice held so much pain that she shut her eyes as if it could ward it off. "I don't know what I'll do if... if I don't get to her in time... this guy is... he's just... he's gone and... he could really hurt her Kens..." He hadn't even been able to get over the death of Evan yet and the prospect of losing Delaney as well, by extension maybe even Jackson all in one swoop, _for it to all be his fault_... he had enough ghosts, he couldn't bear living with more. "I've got to find her."

::

Callen watched her, she was unaware, as she chugged back an energy drink and then dumped the empty can into the recycling bin. She stood there for a second, rubbed her eyes and then placed her hands flat on the counter at the coffee station behind the bullpen and leaned there a second. She looked tired, more- exhausted.

He walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders and she jumped. "Just me," he whispered and she all but melted under his gentle touch. "You okay?"

She nodded her hair caressing his skin, she'd never worn it so long, at least not in the time he'd known her. He gave it a bit of a tug and she smiled over her shoulder at him. "Got to get it cut. Pretty soon I'll take the scissors to it myself if I can't make time for an appointment."

He gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "You or Eric get anything yet?"

She frowned. "We have the car that picked up Delaney running through Kaleidoscope. We've tapped everything that is in Trent Stadden's name, but there is nothing."

Eric chose that moment to whistle from the balcony. "Not sure if it is anything, but I maybe have something."

Callen looked around. Sam, he knew, was still in the boatshed with Harrison but he didn't see any of his other teammates. "I'll find Kensi and Deeks. Be up in a minute." He watched Nell go up the stairs as he searched around the main area. "Hey, Cooper?"

Ryan Cooper turned around. "Yeah?"

"Have you seen Kensi or Deeks?"

Cooper ran a hand through his unruly dark waves as he thought it over. "Maybe about twenty minutes ago," he said with a bit of a shrug from his broad shoulders. "Front of the big window between the main filing room and the broom closet."

"Thanks," Callen replied as he started walking to where Cooper had indicated. He found them still there, standing side by side, coffee's in hand, staring out the window, a cool silence between them... and yet... he watched as Kensi turned her head just slightly to look over at Deeks, to watch over him. She was worried, it was written through her body language, the way she leaned oh-so-subtly towards him. "Marty, Kens," he said catching their attention, they both jumped and he decided that was an action he didn't want to read into. "Eric said he... 'maybe, sorta' has something... whatever that means. Ops. Now."

Both gave him a nod and turned to follow. Callen mulled it over. Something was going on between the two of them... but he wasn't going to look into it.

::

"Clever," Nell said with a smile just as Callen came in, Kensi and Deeks right behind him.

"Eric, what do you got?"

Eric stood. "Might not be anything, but... remember when you had me look into Harrison's family?"

"Yeah," Callen replied.

"Yeah, so I looked into Trent Stadden's family, figured maybe I'd find something there. I dug real deep. Fifth cousins he probably doesn't even know he has kind of deep."

"And you found something," Callen urged the younger man along.

"Maybe," Eric replied picking up his tablet and sending some information to the big screen. "While for the most part, Stadden's family completely abandoned him after his daughter's murder. They had stuck by him through the trial, unable to believe his guilt... until the falsified DNA evidence at least. His family spoke against him in the news."

"Long story short, Eric," Deeks interrupted, his patience wearing thin.

"He has a brother, who didn't publicly speak out against him. Mostly he stayed completely out of it. Now, he is the only relative who ever visited Stadden in prison, so I looked into him deeper. It's his place of employment that got me thinking."

"Which is where, Eric?" Kensi snapped, she could practically feel the tension coming off of her partner as if it was tangible.

"He works in the filing room at 24th Precinct, processing of evidence and crime scene photos."

"So?" Kensi asked impatiently, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So that's how Stadden found out how to stage my old house," Deeks said quickly putting the pieces together. "His brother gave him the crime scene photos."

"That's what I was thinking," Eric replied. "There's more. Gary Stadden, he owns two houses. His family home, and another that is a little off the map, just outside of city limits." He pulled up a satellite image. "Small home."

"Lots of land, no close neighbours," Callen said with a nod. "Kind of place you'd use if you were going to hold two people against their will."

Eric wasn't sure, he didn't want to get everyone's hopes up only to have them dashed. He gave a little non-committal shrug. "I figured it was worth checking out."

Deeks clasped Eric on the shoulder. "Thank you," there was such painful sincerity in his voice that all the young technician could do was nod.

"Let's go," Callen said. He looked over at Nell gave her a slight nod and the three agents left the room.

::

**Thanks for reading :)**


	23. Chapter 23

Ray stirred the coffee in the styrofoam cup. The hospital room was sterile, boring, the coffee was the only think keeping him awake as he sat in the uncomfortable plastic chair. Nassir was standing by the door, he was occasionally texting someone and Ray wondered who. "Any news?" Ray asked before taking a sip of the coffee- or what the hospital was trying to pass as coffee.

Nassir rolled his shoulders trying to get some of the tension out. "Callen's team is checking out a new lead... well... it's less of a lead, more of a calculated hunch."

"They know where Laney is?" Ray was on his feet in a second nearly spilling the coffee in his haste.

"No," Nassir said taking a step in the way of the door to prevent Ray from leaving. "They don't. Not for sure. They have a place though that they want to check out. A couple of other agents have been dispatched to a family member's home."

"But they... they might have found her." Evan's death was still on Ray's mind, the man had been a bit of a daredevil, a little too reckless, a motorcycle accident didn't come completely out of the blue. This on the other hand was something no one could have foreseen. Ray didn't have much for family, Jenna, Aaron, Marty, Jax, Delaney, they were family- by blood or not they were his.

Nassir didn't want to give he man false hope. "I'll be one of the first to know."

Ray let out a sigh and looked over at Jax's sleeping form. The man looked incredibly ill, which was just the truth of it. He sat back down heavily and tried to keep his nerves in check, with nothing to do but wait.

::

Mike Renko was pacing the interrogation room that held his best friend, Matt Bernhart, as he tried to think of the possible scenarios to get him out. A double knock on the door stilled his thoughts and he went and opened it. Cooper stood before him, the tall man gave a nod of his head and Renko followed his teammate out into the hallway and shut the door behind him.

"Hetty wants us as a secondary team, pick up some guy- Gary Stadden- while Callen and his team hit a house, she gave me only the vaguest of details, said you knew more about what was going on," Cooper crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the back wall.

Renko frowned but nodded. "Alright, Faraday in yet?"

Cooper nodded. "He's waiting in the garage," he responded with a bit of a smile.

Renko couldn't help the little smirk that came upon his face. "Sierra's in then, I take it?"

"Course," Cooper responded.

Renko nodded. "Alright, I'll be in the garage in five."

Cooper gave a nod and went to join his partner in the garage while Renko returned to the interrogation room. "I'm getting pulled away on case."

Matt nodded a little despondently.

"Hey, I'll be back, we'll figure this shit out."

Matt's blue eyes turned to him, assessed the promise and he nodded. "Watch your back out there, you don't have your partner to do it." He knew Angela, Renko's partner, was on a mandatory medical leave.

"I trust the guys," Renko replied checking his back for his weapon. "Don't go anywhere."

"Prick," Matt muttered but grinned just a little.

::

Deeks wanted to go in, get Delaney and that little girl out of the house but instead he stood there with Kensi, Nate and Callen- Sam still guarding Harrison and getting an earful from the irate man. Nate had insisted on filling in for Sam, the injuries were mostly superficial and Callen had decided that he would take all the help he could get in this case. A child and an woman being held hostage by a deranged man- Callen wasn't taking chances.

Deeks trusted Callen to do this smart, to lead with intelligence. Deeks couldn't trust himself to make the smart call in this case, it was Delaney- his honorary little sister, he'd grown up with the woman, he couldn't afford to mess it up with his emotions, he needed someone to make the smart choice.

Callen was looking through night vision binoculars. "No lights on in the house, was Nell able to pull up the blueprints?"

"Yeah," Kensi replied. "Unfortunately the blueprints don't match the exterior- I think there might have been some illegal additions, might even be interior room divisions that have been changed."

"Shit," Callen dropped his arm his eyes readjusting to the darkness. He was quiet for a second as he stared over in the direction of the house. "Heating?"

"Electric," Kensi responded, she knew where Callen had been going with the line of thought. No gas leak rouse for them.

Kensi turned her attention to Deeks who had his gun in hand and was just waiting, a grim set to his lips, a hardness in his eyes, it was oddly similar to Nate's stance and she worried for their Operational Psychologist.

She turned then to Callen, he always bore the weight of being a leader with a kind of ease, but she knowing him for as long as she had she could see the tell-tale signs of stress, the hard line of his shoulders, the press of his lips, the calculations in his cold blue eyes- this was not something he was taking lightly.

Callen pulled his phone from the pocket of his dark-wash jeans and hit the first number in his speed dial before bringing it up to his ear.

"_G,"_ she answered.

"Nell, I need a satellite image, one that can give me heat signatures."

There was a huff of breath_. "You do realize what you're asking, I mean that isn't exactly easy to get access too, it could take a bit." _

"That's why I asked you. I need it. You get it." Sometimes it was hard when he had to be the boss instead of her fiancee, there wasn't room for him to be soft, gentle, kind. This was the job, and her job was to ensure he had what he needed to complete his- right now he needed to know where everyone was in that house if he had any hopes of getting everyone out alive.

"_I'll call you when I have it."_ Her voice was a little hardened, maybe a little angry but he didn't have time to soothe her feathers, he simply hung up the phone and shoved it back in his pockets.

::

Delaney laid awake in bed. Trent Stadden pressed against her back, his arm around her waist. She'd waited, and waited for Deeks to come, to get her the heck out of this mess, but he had yet to come and she was quickly losing hope.

She had to do something.

Mustering her courage she slowly placed her hand over his and moved it, holding her breath as she very slowly moved, slipping from bed and setting his hand down. It reached out lightning fast and gripped her wrist causing her to gasp.

"Where are you going?" his voice was edged with anger and slurred with sleep.

"Ladies room," she responded in a whisper. She swallowed hard and reached out to caress the side of his face. "I didn't mean to wake you. You need your rest," she all but cooed. "Go back to sleep."

His hand loosened it's grip and then slipped away completely. She finally let out that breath she'd been holding. She walked barefoot from the room, she wore blue, grey and pink pyjama pants that were a little too short for her long legs and a grey tank top that showed an inch of her midriff. The clothing had been new, set out on the bed with tags still attached- obviously he hadn't taken into consideration the fact that she stood six feet tall.

She walked toward the bathroom turned on the light but didn't go in, instead she just shut the door. She crept as silently as she could toward where she knew Kaylee was sleeping and pushed open the door. Delaney trailed her hand along the wall as she walked and reached out blindly for the bed until she found Kaylee's sleeping form. The little girl gasped. "It's me," Delaney whispered quickly. "We have to go. Come on."

Delaney lifted Kaylee up the girl's arms clung around her neck. She made her way quickly to the back she fumbled with the dead bolts and then froze when she realized one was a double sided lock. She'd need a key.

"Come on, lets go," Kaylee whispered on the verge of panic.

The door of the bedroom opened and Delaney covered the little girl's mouth as she backed into the shadows and held her own breath praying not to be seen.

"When you get outside," Delaney whispered with tears burning in her eyes. "I need you to be brave, okay, I need you to run as far as you can as fast as you can. Go to whatever house is closest. Tell them you need them to call the police, okay? Can you do that, Kaylee?" She hated to put such a burden on such a young child, to send the child out into the night on her own, because Delaney wasn't sure if she was going to get out. She couldn't put the girl back into bed, not now, Trent was at the bathroom door knocking, she'd made an error- now she just wanted to make sure that the little girl didn't pay for her mistake.

"Come with me," Kaylee cried quietly, muffled under Delaney's hand.

"I'll try, I'll try to be right behind you, but you just run, okay?"

The little girl nodded and Delaney moved to a window and set the girl down so she could grab the lamp. "Look away," she whispered to the girl right before she bust out the living room window and dragged the base of the lamp along the bottom getting rid of as many of the spikes as possible. She grabbed the girl and got her legs out first and she could hear Trent's heavy footsteps getting closer, his angry yell but she got Kaylee on her feet. _"RUN!" _

::

Callen's phone vibrated and he quickly pulled it out. _"Got the satellite feed. Sending it to your phones now. Good luck." _Nell hung up before he could say a single thing to her.

Nate and Deeks were to either side, the taller men looking over his shoulders while Kensi stood in front of him as they all studied the image. "There are only two heat signatures," Deeks said worriedly.

"No, no, look," Kensi pointed. "That's two."

The large blob then spit off and actually became two. "What is going on?" Deeks muttered.

"Someone's moving," Nate muttered.

"But who?" Callen ground out.

The signature went to one side of the house. "Maybe Trent is checking the place out, making sure nothing is amiss," Nate said rubbing his chin.

"With the lights off?" Kensi asked, she then shook her head. "Doubt it."

"Wouldn't be the little girl either," Callen said. "That leaves that signature to be Delaney's." They waited, watched as Delaney's signature went to the room with the lesser signature. Smaller, had to be Kaylee's. The two became one.

"She's making a break for it," Deeks said with a great deal of panic. He knew Delaney, she wasn't patient and she sure as hell wasn't trained to be put in a situation like this, she didn't know what to do, how to handle it.

"Kensi, call Renko. We're going in now," Callen ordered, they needed to have the two hits synchronised, they couldn't risk one of the men warning the other. "Deeks, you're with Kensi, she takes lead- Nate, you're with me. Kens, Deeks take the North side, we'll take the south."

"Renko, it's a go," Kensi said when the other man answered his phone. She quickly hung up, shoved her phone in her back pocket and took out her gun quickly checking the clip and taking off the safety.

There was a smash of glass and everyone sprung into action.

::

Delaney felt the man grab her arm and she backed over some of the broken glass- she hardly even felt it. She was in survival mode. She bent and grabbed the lamp one handed and gave it as swing. It clipped Trent in the side of the head and he stumbled back. Delaney cut her hands on the windowsill as she practically dived out head first. She landed hard in the grass, and rolled to her side.

She could barely make out the sound of Trent screaming over the white noise in her head, the fear, the adrenaline, the panic, her heart hammering away near painfully in her chest. The back of her throat burned with unshed tears as she forced herself to her feet only to realize Trent had come out the window as well and had a hold of her ankle. He ripped her off her feet and she fell back to the grass, air vacating her lungs. She rolled and kicked with her free foot. She might not be a fighter, or violent by nature, but she'd grown up in a rough side of Los Angeles with a bunch of 'big brother' figures, she could be scrappy when need be.

Upon getting her foot free she scrambled to her feet. She'd been a track star in high school, broke a few records in her college days and still went for a run almost daily. Her feet burned from the broken glass but in the distance she could see flashlights, she paused as they kept getting closer, all but one that was shining down on Kaylee. From the light Delaney could realize that it was Kensi who was standing with the little girl.

Help had come after all. She let out a breath of relief. A flashlight lowered as it approached her. "Martin," she cried and threw herself into his arms. "You came, you came."

"Shhh," he soothed aiming his gun over her shoulder while his free arm wrapped around her protectively. "I've got you."

Callen and Nate approached, their guns at the ready. "Trent Stadden," Callen called out. "Get on your knees. Do it now." Instead of listening Trent made a break for it and both Callen and Nate took up perusing him.

Trent ran into the detached garage and Callen put his arm out stopping Nate from running in. "Might have weapons inside. We do this smart, Nate." The tall man gave a sharp nod of his head. Callen wanted to call Kensi over, for Deeks, this was personal... and sometimes that's when you really need to finish it yourself. "Deeks," Callen called over the ear piece. "We need you by the garage. Kens, watch over Delaney and Kaylee."

"_Copy,"_ came Kensi's voice over the line.

"_Copy that,"_ Deeks replied. _"Be there shortly." _

It didn't take Deeks long to join them, Callen noticed that visibly there was less tension in the detective. "This is the only way in," Callen pointed to the side door and the larger garage door. "Only way out. I'll take point. Deeks, you're with me. Nate, stay here incase he gets by us."

Callen and Deeks went to opposite sides of the door, Deeks put his hand on the handle and looked to the Special Agent in Charge. Callen gave a nod and Deeks pushed open the door, Callen went in first his gun drawn. There was a low light coming from the back, a small work station, Callen's gun trained on the man. "Trent Stadden!" Callen caught the glint of a gun in the man's hand. "Put the gun down!"

Trent's eyes went to Callen, and then to Deeks who was a little further back and off to the right. "You took everything from me," Trent said. "I could never, would never... oh Madeleine."

"Put the gun down," Deeks said gripping his tighter. "The investigation has been re-opened. We know you're innocent."

"Doesn't matter," Trent said quietly. "My wife is gone, off with some other man. My daughter... oh Madeleine," his voice cracked, broke into a sob. "I wouldn't have hurt them, I just wanted family back."

Deeks thought of Kaylee- who's father was worried sick about her, of Delaney who'd been shaking with fear in his arms when she'd escaped from the house, of Nate who had been lucky in the car accident for it could have been so much worse... he thought of the woman who'd lost her life just so Trent Stadden could rip into his soul.

"Put the gun down!" Callen shouted again taking a step forward his gun still aimed at the ready.

Slow-motion is bullshit. It was quick, decisive and over before either Callen or Deeks could react. Blood was sprayed along the wall and Trent Stadden's body was in a heap on the ground. Neither agent or detective had fired a shot. Nate was in the doorway in a second taking in the scene and looking at the two ensuring both were alright.

"_Status!"_ Kensi's voice was pitched with the beginning edges of panic that she was obviously trying to keep at bay.

"Stadden's down," Callen responded. "Kensi... call the coroner's office."

::

Within a half hour the place was alive with movement and light. Ambulance, a few police cruisers, a couple of NCIS: OSP crime scene techs were documenting the scene.

Nate, Callen and Deeks had answered the bare minimum of the answers. Callen left the nosey LAPD officers in order to call Hetty and give her a mission update.

Kensi stopped Deeks with a simple hand on his chest. "You okay?"

He paused, watched her. Her dark eyes were wide and her breathing slightly off. "Yeah." Though the image of Trent Stadden taking his own life would haunt him, likely for the rest of his life. He reached out and ran his hand along her hair and gave her ponytail a playful little tug. "How is she?"

Kensi turned and pointed to her vehicle. "Kaylee's attached. Delaney cut her feet on some glass. I checked it real quick, it isn't bad but it'll hurt for a while."

Deeks nodded and pulled Kensi into his body. "Thank you."

She gripped the back of his shirt. "I love you, Marty."

He held her tighter. "I love you, too."

::

Delaney was sitting in the back of Kensi's car, the door open, she was facing out, her legs dangling out of the car, blood dripping from her feet, Kaylee in her arms and she was rocking the girl, murmuring comforts in the girls ear.

Nate walked up to the two and Kaylee looked up at him, holding onto Delaney tighter. "You should let the paramedics look at you."

Delaney nodded. "I will," she said as she rubbed small circles on Kaylee's back. "It's okay," she soothed in a quiet voice. "He's a friend of mine. He came for us." She could feel the tension ebb away.

"Where is my daddy?" Kaylee wanted to know and Delaney looked to Nate hoping he had the answer.

"He's coming...soon..." Nate took a step back when he heard another car approach. He smiled when a female agent from the office stepped out of the driver side, Dr Mark Boone stepping out of the passengers side. "He's here."

The little girl's eyes got big as her father approached. "Daddy!"

"Kaylee! Oh, God, Kaylee!" the man was crying openly as he took Kaylee from Delaney's arms and held his daughter close. "Oh my little girl, my baby."

Kaylee too was crying, but she turned to look at Delaney. "Thank you."

Mark looked at the two, not knowing they were those he'd hurt in the car. "Thank you. Thank you."

Nate would like to get angry, to tell the man what he had risked. He was looking at Delaney, she could have been more grievously injured, she could have been killed in the impact. She didn't see it that way though, couldn't for she smiled widely, tears of happiness in her eyes. "You're welcome," she responded. "You have quite the daughter there, very brave."

Deeks and Kensi joined them and Deeks stiffened. "Careful driving, Boone," he gave the warning sharply.

Delaney tilted her head and then seemed to get it. The newest piece of the puzzle clicking into place with the snide comment. Then again, it didn't slip by Marc either, as he looked at both Nate and Delaney. "Oh God, you two were in the car I hit. I'm sorry I-'

"It's fine," Delaney said softly. "We're both fine. I understand." Kaylee yawned widely and rested her head against her father's shoulder. "You should get her home."

Marc gave a slight nod, glad for the reason to leave the situation. "Thank you, all of you," he said and then held his daughter closer as he returned to the car.

"Come on," Nate extended his hand to Delaney. "I'll carry you over to the medics."

Delaney just grinned and extended her arms as Nate picked her up, she wrapped them around his neck and breathed him in. She peered over her shoulder at Deeks and gave him a little smile, he reached out and ruffled her hair just as Nate started walking.

"He'll take care of her," Kensi said with a grin. It would be nice, she decided, to see Nate with someone, happy again.

Deeks watched the two, Delaney seeming comfortable, safe in Nate's arms. "Yeah," he agreed. He'd like to see Delaney happy with someone again, especially after losing Evan.

::

Delaney sat at the end of the ambulance, glass shards gone, wounds cleaned and wrapped up. Nate stood there with her as a large van approached. The coroner had finally arrived and his back went up when he saw who it was who stepped out, his ex-girlfriend, Rose Swartz.

She seemed a bit more scatterbrained than usual as he discreetly watched her go back to the vehicle three times for things she'd forgotten. She then, seemingly with everything she needed, started walking toward the scene but faltered in her step when her eyes locked onto Nate's. She walked over and set down her equipment her eyes scanning him over. "Nathaniel, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied. "The body is in the garage."

Rose blinked a few times, seemingly surprised, she gave a little nod. "Good to see you're okay, Nate." She grabbed her equipment and started heading back toward the scene.

"Who's that?" Delaney asked curiously.

"Rose, she's a coroner."

Delaney nodded and rubbed her eyes as Deeks, Kensi and Callen walked over. "Marty, how's Jax?"

Deeks let out a long sigh. "He's stable, but...Laney... we've got to talk."

::

**Thanks for reading :)**


	24. Chapter 24

There had been tears. She'd taken getting the shards of glass removed from her feet, she'd shouldered the emotional roller coaster of being kidnapped, but from the time Deeks first held her in his arms when she'd run to him, to the time they sat down to talk there had been no tears. And then he'd told her about Jackson.

"_It's his liver," Deeks found his own voice breaking as he told her. Jax was his friend too, after everything that had happened, everything that they'd been through, everything that had been lost it seemed too cruel to lose Jax too. "The damage was too extensive." _

_Tears fell immediately from her big green eyes. "W-what do you m-mean?" She shuddered. "He's... he's alive right?" She wanted to think that she would simply _know _if her twin brother was to leave this world. _

"_Yes, yes," Deeks said quickly patting her knee. "But... he needs a transplant." _

Which brought Deeks to now. Another afternoon spent in a hospital, staring out the window in a waiting room. The rest of the team was back at the office, paperwork and questioning Gary Stadden, Trent's brother who had been brought in by Renko's team.

"More coffee?" Ray asked extending a hand.

"Thanks," Deeks replied.

"I wouldn't thank me," Ray responded leaning against the wall. "This coffee sucks. Shouldn't even be called coffee, it should be called mud, at least then you know what you're getting yourself into."

"Does it have caffeine?"

"I assume so. If not I feel very cheated."

Deeks shrugged and took a sip. It wasn't_ that _bad. He'd had worse at the precinct.

"Should be moved into recovery soon," Ray commented checking his watch. He was glad he wasn't under watch, sure, Agent Nassir had been an alright guy- _for a cop_- but being around someone in law enforcement for so long made Ray itchy. Deeks being he obvious exception to the rule. Then again, Kensi wasn't so bad either, but she was mighty fine to look at.

Deeks was anxious. He wanted to go for a run, maybe a surf, perhaps even throw a few punches into the heavy bag. He wanted to do something, anything to rid himself of this itch right under his skin. He was worried. There were so many things that could go wrong. What if Jax's body didn't take to the new organ? What if Delaney's couldn't support recovery?

He'd sat in the office with Delaney when she'd been talking to the doctor and he'd explained the procedure to them. Deeks could break down the lengthy conversation down to this: Delaney would be operated on first, the surgeons taking a portion of her liver then operate on Jax and take out his liver that was no longer functioning and put in the section of Delaney's. Deeks- not being of medical background- still wasn't exactly sure how it all went down and his mind had been nothing but white noise when it came to medical jargon. It didn't matter the risks that had been clearly lined out, Deeks knew that Delaney wouldn't sit back and do nothing, she'd just signed the papers and then when she passed the sheets over did he realize what she'd done.

"Can't have Jax be my next-of-kin right now," Delaney had whispered softly.

Jax had, in a brief moment of wakefulness, signed off on Ray being his for the procedure, so both Ray and Deeks had their own worry in making decisions for the twins should anything go wrong.

Deeks stared out the window. The sun had already come up, cars were coming and going from the parking lot a silver SRX catching his eye. He watched as Kensi exited the vehicle reached back in and pulled out a big bag of take-out and a cardboard tray of real, honest to God coffee.

Ray noticed the change in Deeks, the despondent eyes lit up, slouched posture became a little straighter, a slight quirk to his lips. Ray followed Deeks's line of sight and was unsurprised to spot Kensi crossing the parking lot. He tossed his still nearly full coffee into the waste bin with a smile. Anything was better than that hospital garbage.

Kensi came into the waiting room a few minutes later back first as she held balanced the drinks and kept a grip on the big bag of food, food that smelled fantastic. The men descended upon her like vultures.

"Is that real coffee?" Deeks practically whined.

"Do I smell shawarmas?"

"Okay, you could not know that they were shawarma by scent," Kensi glared playfully at Ray.

"Must be picking up detective skills from Marty here," he replied pointing to the Shawarma Shack logo.

"So," Kensi started as she passed off the coffee's to Deeks plucking hers from the cardboard holder. "Have you guys heard anything?"

"Nothing," Ray complained trying to keep the mood light as he lead them over to the small sitting section and took a chair, Kensi and Deeks sat on the small couch across from him.

It was hard enough to think of the twins under the knife, Ray couldn't accept anything but them both coming out fine. They'd just lost Evan, Deeks had been targeted, Jax had hung on too long to go out now, and Delaney... Ray shook his head. No, he wasn't going to lose more family today.

"Delaney is okay," Deeks said. "Well... the first part of the procedure went okay, but they told me that hours ago... we haven't heard anything since."

She handed Deeks the spicy chicken shawarma since she knew he liked it best. "Got a cheesy beef and another spicy chicken, which do you want?" she asked Ray.

"Gimme the beef." Kensi passed it over and started to eat the other chicken one herself.

"So, get anything out of Gary Stadden?" Deeks asked between mouthfuls.

"Yeah," Kensi said with a snort of laughter. "He was already confessing to Faraday before they even parked the car at the boat shed."

"Either Faraday is really good or Gary Stadden is feeling really guilty," Deeks responded.

Kensi shrugged. She knew Noah Faraday, she knew more about him than she would through their acquaintanceship because of Sierra. "From what I've heard he's a good interrogator, then again I gathered that neither he or Cooper said anything, the guy just stared spilling the beans."

"What's going to happen to him?" Ray asked before taste testing his coffee and letting out a sigh of contentment.

"Well... he knew what his brother was going to do. He's an accessory to murder. It'll go to court, he's likely to see quite a bit of prison time."

"Speaking of prison time," Deeks said. "What about Matt? And what about Brent Harrison?"

Kensi sighed. She'd bumped into Renko in the hall at the office and he was a mix of worry and anger. "Honestly," she shrugged. "Not sure. The entire precinct is going to be put under the microscope. Big inquiry. Judge has flagged Bernhart as a flight risk," biting her lip she wrapped up the three quarters of her shawarma having lost her appetite with the way the conversation was heading. "He has to stay in prison until his court date. Luckily it's not gen-pop."

"He'd get shanked," Ray said with an understanding nod of prison life. He knew exactly how rough general population could be, but being a cop going in... wouldn't make it three days if he slept with his eyes open. "Protective custody?"

Kensi nodded and chewed on her bottom lip till Deeks nudged her with his shoulder, a look of worry on his face. "I ran into Mike."

"Ah..." Deeks responded. He knew how close Renko was to Matt. "Not taking it well."

"He's going to talk to Nate. Voluntarily."

Deeks's eyebrows shot up. "Huh." He'd never heard of anyone going to Nate voluntarily. The guy was nice enough, sure, but he was the operational psychologist, and going to him practically announced that something was wrong.

"Mike's good about going to someone when something is bothering him. He likes human sound boards, getting other peoples perspectives," Kensi clarified. If Callen voluntarily went to Nate she'd start thinking about having the man institutionalized, Mike going wasn't so out of the blue. "Still... I'm worried about him. Hell, I'm worried about Matt. If it wasn't for him pointing us to Harrison we might never have found out that Trent Stadden was innocent."

Deeks sighed. Did it change anything? Really? Had Matt's sacrifice mattered? Trent Stadden was dead by his own hand- his life had been torn up so bad that he'd become subhuman, some lower life form that murdered, used emotional warfare, kidnapped two females to play house. Deeks shuddered. It wasn't right and Harrison had started it all.

"Harrison?"

"Also labelled a flight risk. With all of his ranting and raving and he even took a swing at Sam-"

"What?" Deeks was shocked.

"Yeah," Kensi smirked. "He's going into solitary confinement till trial. Until the trial dates, all we can really do is wait." Kensi sat back on the little couch and sipped her coffee.

"And the precinct is under investigation?" Deeks whispered.

"Yeah. I see it getting real messy over there for a while."

Deeks nodded. He had his papers, the ones to become an agent, but he still wasn't ready to sign them. He wouldn't walk away from the LAPD just because the precinct was in a bit of trouble.

"Mr Deeks and... Mr Mitchell?" A young nurse questioned from the doorway.

"Yeah," Deeks stood, Kensi taking a stand beside him her hand slipping into his.

"I have good news on Miss Delaney Bennett and Mr Jackson Bennett. Both have come out of surgery, vitals are good, they're in recovery. The procedure couldn't have gone smoother. They're both in recovery now but they'll be kept sedated for a while, we're keeping them monitored very closely but... we're optimistic that both will make a full recovery."

The three let out oh-thank-god laughter and smiled.

"Best news I've had all week," Deeks said dropping back down into the couch.

::

"Where's Sam?" Nell asked as she walked into the nearly empty bullpen. It was odd to see the desks empty, to hear nothing but Callen's pen swiftly racing along the page as he filled out paperwork.

"Sent him home," Callen responded with a yawn. "Zack has a soccer tournament today, figured he could get there before it started."

Nell took Kensi's chair and rolled it over beside Callen before she took a seat. "So... about Madeleine Stadden..."

"Not our case," Callen said shutting a folder and tossing it in the out pile. "LAPD is re-opening it... but a cold case that old... they do have the viable DNA test, but since it had been tampered with once a lawyer would argue over it's integrity."

"This girl... this family... they might never get justice. Some sick-"

Callen's hand squeezed her knee. "I know. Sometimes... sometimes we win... we got back Delaney and Kaylee, and... sometimes we lose... the Stadden family."

Nell watched as Callen went to his next file and started filling it out. "How are you holding up?"

"Holding up? I'm fine, Nell," Callen insisted.

"You watched a man... kill himself, G."

"All in a day's work, right?" Callen brushed it off and she had come to expect such a thing from him. He never let anything bother him, or at least, he didn't try to show that bother to her.

"No... no it's not."

Callen sighed. "No, it's not, but I'm okay, Nell." He rotated his neck before focussing back at the paperwork, the investigation was a nightmare, the paperwork was just as bad. "Isn't the first time, likely won't be the last."

It was depressing and it twisted Nell's insides into knots. Every time he left the office she got worried. Even their little quip of anger over the phone... she had vented to Eric and then felt guilty. Callen was her boss, she had to respect that - even though it wasn't easy to be his fiancee while he was going out and getting shot at.

"Sorry I got snappy with you."

Callen's pen slipped and marked up his page a bit. He stared at it and then turned to her. "Did you just apologise?"

She glared playfully. "Yes."

"Huh..." Callen finished his sentence and then put down the pen so he could turn and face her, say this properly. "Look Nell," he said taking her hands in his. "When I'm here, in this office, when I'm out in the field, when I wear my badge- I'm your boss. I need you to do your job, whatever it is. I know that sometimes I ask the impossible of you, of Eric... but you know, neither one of you have ever let me down."

She nodded. "I know, G."

It wasn't easy for either of them, finding the balance between their work relationship and their home relationship. If they couldn't make it work, Callen knew he'd have to change teams, he didn't want to break up the dynamic duo of Eric and Nell, then again, he wouldn't want to give up his team either. He needed her to understand just what was at stake, they had to work harmoniously. In this job... they couldn't afford not to.

::

**Thanks for reading :) **


	25. Chapter 25

Deeks walked into the hospital late on Saturday night, over the past week he'd grown to be on first name basis with the doctors and nurses looking after the twins who were recovering nicely after the procedure.

He tapped on the door before letting himself in. The twins were in a shared room, a curtain between them that he'd never seen drawn.

Jax had a bed table over his lap and was working away, Shannon, his assistant/secretary from Texas had flown down to help keep his business running and frankly the work was keeping Jax sane in the hospital.

Delaney had been napping most of the afternoon and had been staring blankly at the wall when Deeks came in. She lit up with a big smile as she shifted carefully to sit up a little straighter on the pile of pillows behind her. "Hey Marty! What's in the bag?"

He smiled and pulled out a personal sized tub of cotton candy ice cream. "Snuck it by the nurses," he said with a wink.

She reached out for it and the plastic spoon he'd brought. "You're an angel, Marty!"

"Brilliant, get her all jazzed on ice cream when she's in a hospital bed," Jax shot a disapproving look, but there was a slight upward angle to his lips and Deeks knew he was just blowing smoke. The architect went back to work with a slight shake of his head.

"You know who came by earlier today?" Delaney asked as she took the first scoop of ice cream. "Kaylee," she said before Deeks could even venture a guess. Delaney then shut her eyes and groaned. "Best ice cream. Ever." Delaney took another scoop carefully digging a moat around the rim of the container. "She drew me this get well soon card, so sweet. And the doctor came by a little while after she and her father left, they say we can both get out of here tomorrow. Jax will have to do some physio-'

Jax groaned and threw an eraser at his sister but it hit one of her pillows instead. "Don't remind me."

"It'll be fine," Delaney insisted optimistically.

"I've booked some time off," Deeks said. With the inquiry of the precinct he had a few interviews to do, and after everything that had happened, a couple weeks off to decompress sounded nice. "Someone has to help you two invalids out." The twins didn't have much for blood family. Their cousin Madison, who was the manager at the restaurant, Aphrodite, where Nell and Callen had gotten engaged- was also taking time off to help the twins get back on their feet.

"Hey!" Delaney narrowed her big green eyes at him. "Not nice, Marty!"

"Come on, I brought you ice cream, that has to win me some points!"

She smirked. "Only a few. Use them wisely."

::

"Beth?"

"Um, yeah, Eric... hi."

Eric stood in the doorway having just got home from work and tilted his head at Bethany who emerged from the bathroom. Her blonde hair had a streak of orange paint in it, he suspected from the paintbrush she had absentmindedly tucked over her ear entrapped by her long flaxen locks. She was wearing a pair of denim shorts and a light pink shirt that showed a good inch of her midriff. She looked flustered, well, more flustered than usual.

"Everything okay?"

"Okay? Yeah, yeah, of course, everything is fine," she waved a hand as if the gesture could dismiss his worries and beamed at him. She all but skipped over threw her arms around his neck and kissed him smack on the lips. The kiss that had started out playful quickly gained an edge of heat and of need.

Eric kicked the door shut behind him, but before they could go any further Bethany backed away and soothed out his shirt. "I made dinner. I don't want to burn it." She then got a startled look on her face before she checked her large white watch on her wrist and let out a sigh. "Three minutes, I'll set the table." She quickly walked away and Eric stood there a moment puzzling over what just happened before he figured he should just give her a hand in the kitchen.

::

"Kens?" Deeks called out when he entered his home. Her SRX had been parked outside and he knew his lock was no match for her superior skills.

"In the kitchen."

"Words you never think you'll hear," he muttered under his breath as the scent of home cooking met his nose. He never thought much of Kensi in the kitchen, instinct told him she wouldn't be very good at it. She made pretty damn good breakfast though, crispy bacon was his weakness. She was at the stove and kind of poking the spoon into the large pot. "What are you doing?"

"Is it suppose to look like this?" Kensi looked from the pot to the cookbook she'd found on Deek's book shelf.

Deeks looked at the recipe and then into the pot and made a face. He covered it with the lid and then turned off the burner. He then went to the fridge where a magnetic clip held his favourite take-out menus. "Pick one," he said passing it to her.

She shot him a glare. "I'm sure the meal I made is edible."

"I don't really want to risk food poisoning right now," Deeks responded cheekily and narrowly missed getting punched in the arm by his partner.

She shook her head, her dark hair falling in waves over her shoulders as she leaned back against the counter and started flipping through the menus. "How were Jax and Delaney?"

"Good. Jax is entering physiotherapy tomorrow, and both of them will be cleared to go home then."

She smiled. "That's good. Oh, Madison called, she told me to tell you to call her back tomorrow morning."

Deeks nodded and shrugged out of his dark blue jacket. "We decided it would be best if we were both there to help them out the first few days. Probably wants to confirm what time."

"Ooh the pizza place has a two for one deal!"

Deeks shook his head as Monty trotted into the room and dropped a ball at his feet. "Whatever you want, Kens," he replied as he crouched down, scratched the dog behind his ears before throwing the ball back into the living room.

"Pizza it is," Kensi replied and went to the phone. "I'm starved. You want a small or a medium."

"Small, I have no intention of eating a medium."

"If you get a medium you'll have some for lunch tomorrow," Kensi raised an eyebrow.

Deeks debated for a second. "Na, I'll have to cook for the twins anyway... maybe I'll talk Maddie into cooking... I'll be good with the small tonight in any case."

"Suit yourself," Kensi replied as she called and ordered a small for him and a medium for herself.

::

Nell and Callen laid side by side in the hotel room bed. The bathroom was under renovations and neither wanted to deal with the construction dust or noise during there precious few off hours. Jackson had worked on the floor plan as soon as he'd been well enough to hold a pencil and had a perfect recall of what Nell had said she wanted back when they had all been talking at the bar.

Nell was excited, the renovations were part of making that house their home. She looked over at Callen who was doing a sudoku puzzle, his pencil tapping on the page as he counted out the numbers, his lips moving silently. With a smile, Nell bookmarked her place in the novel she had been reading and set it on the night table, she then turned and lifted his arm he looked down at her as she ducked under it and snuggled up to his chest, his arm now over her shoulder.

Callen stuck the pencil in the book of puzzles and set it on the night table. His hand skimmed down the soft skin of Nell's arm. "Construction should be done in a week. Which means two at best."

"Such a pessimist," Nell replied with a little grin as she looked up at him, admiring his blue eyes as she did everyday.

They were content in the silence that fell over them, comfortable and warm with how they were wrapped up in each other.

::

Nate peered through the small rectangular window in the door. He could tell that Jax was asleep and Delaney was still awake flicking through channels on the television with bored eyes. He stepped in as quietly as possible and her eyes left the television to lock onto him, she smiled and waited until he came over and took a seat in the chair next to her bed. "Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," he responded. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," Delaney responded. "They let me walk up and down the hall earlier. Tired me out a bit, and the incision spot hurt a little but it's not too bad."

"How's Jackson?"

Delaney sighed. "They won't let him leave the bed yet." Her eyes welled up with tears but she blinked them back stubbornly. "The doctor was changing his bandages earlier and..." she shook her head. Nate knew though, that she'd gotten a look at the surely angry red stab wounds and the long slash left behind from his fight with Trent Stadden. She looked over at her brother. "I'm just surprised than anyone could survive that... it makes me realize just how close I came to losing him." She sniffled, her big eyes welling with tears.

"Hey now," Nate stood from his chair so he could stand at her bedside and take her hand but it didn't seem to do anything to comfort the woman who wiped her tears with the back of her free hand. Nate took a careful seat at the bedside and she wrapped her arms around him crying on his shoulder while mindful of her recent surgery he held her in his arms and he wasn't even sure at this point who she was crying for, her brother, herself, finally getting the chance to grieve over Evan. In any case it seemed needed and he soothed a hand over her hair.

::

They sat back on his couch, feet upon the coffee table, each with a full belly and a cold one in their hands. Monty sat under their legs, his ball forgotten as he snored remarkably loud for a dog.

Kensi drank the rest of her beer and leaned forward to set it on the coffee table. Deeks sighed leaned forward and moved it onto a coaster. He looked over to see Kensi grinning. "What?" he asked. "It's a nice table, I'd like to keep it that way."

"Yeah, okay, mom."

"Smart-ass," he muttered before drinking the rest of his beer and making a show of setting down a coaster from the metal set and setting his empty down on it.

He leaned back once again and Kensi leaned against his side, their legs brushing up against one another. "So I take it you're going to be busy the next few days."

"Yeah," he responded with a hint of a smile as he turned in his seat his nose brushing against hers. "Want to give me some for the road?"

She tried not to show her amusement but couldn't help the smile that came on her face any more than she could stop her brown eyes from betraying her adoration for the man before her. She closed the space between their lips and pulled him down on top of her.

::

**This chapter is extended (extended: translates to 'has naughty bits that can't be posted here') over on my adultfanfiction account (name: ambrosiarush)**

**Thanks for reading! I'm pretty sure there is only ONE more chapter to go!**


	26. Epilogue

Deeks stared out at the ocean, the day couldn't have been nicer. Warm but not too hot, sunny and cloudless. It was mid-day Tuesday so the beach wasn't too busy, a few joggers, a handful of surfers and their group. Kensi stepped up beside him in her bright pink bikini and nudged him with her elbow. "What are you thinking about?"

He was quiet for a moment as he collected his thoughts. "I'm just... grateful you know... that it's over." Not that the stress of all that had happened, the grief and sadness of it was gone, it wasn't. Not even close. The events that had transpired he knew would forever change him and he wasn't sure if for the better or worse.

He looked over his shoulder to where Delaney and Jax were both lounging under a large multi-coloured beach umbrella to prevent too much sun exposure. Jax was sprawled out in a grey t-shirt and blue board shorts on a white beach lounger. Delaney laid on the other side of the umbrella pole on her preference of a bright yellow towel, with her oversized designer sunglasses covering her eyes and a mint green bikini on that went nicely with her freckled alabaster skin though it did nothing to hide the small scar that she had from the operation. Both were still healing, but a day out was called for after ten days in Jax's condo.

Kensi nodded, she too was grateful. The past week had been incredibly stressful. She gazed out at the ocean where Nate, Callen and Eric were tossing a sponge football around and smiled, things would get back to normal. She looked back to where Nell and Delaney were chatting, Jax appeared to be sleeping or just didn't want to be pulled into conversation by his sister. Sam was a bit further on setting up the net so they could play a game of beach volleyball. It was nice to be all together.

Ray had already gone home, Kensi missed his smart-ass and knew Deeks was too. Her partner had already started to tread into the 'hey want to come with me when I go visit' territory as if nervous he was moving their relationship to quickly. She told him she'd think about it, after all, she didn't want him to think she was easy.

The boys started walking out of the water, Callen tossing the sponge ball at the back of Eric's head and the man turned back pick the now sandy ball back up and whip it back. Expecting it, Callen quickly ducked and it hit Nate instead.

"Boys play nicely!" Kensi called with a laugh.

"Callen started it!" Eric shouted back as Nate picked up the ball.

Callen laughed as the three men met up with Kensi and Deeks and together they returned to the rest of the group. Eric picked up a bag of All Dressed chips and started munching while other hands dived in to get some snacks as Sam returned now that the net was set up.

"Lunch first!" Nell said sharply pointing to their cooler that held sandwiches and water bottles. She then turned back to Delaney who she'd been mid-conversation with. "Then what is your type?" Nell had been fishing, pointing out some of the male joggers but Delaney had just shook her head with a grin.

"Oh you know," Delaney replied slowly and a few eyes went between her and Nate as she answered. She tipped down her large sunglasses, her big green eyes looking Nate from head to toe and back up again. "I like my men like I enjoy my showers, long, hot, wet and naked." Nate flushed under her gaze and there was an uproar of laughter. Delaney smirked wickedly and glared at his green and blue designed swim trunks. "Three out of four ain't bad..." she winked. " "And that fourth could be easily remedied."

Jax groaned and threw a bag of chips- the only thing in reaching distance- at his sister's head. "Stop it."

Delaney just laughed. "Hey, Cheezies," she said picking up the bag her brother had tossed at her. "I love Cheezies."

"Eat something with actual nutritional value first, okay?" Deeks requested. He worried over the twins, Delaney seemed to be mostly back to normal, she winced a bit when she stood up but other than that her doctors had said she was on the path to recovery. Jax had spent some time in physiotherapy, still slept more hours than he was awake and was healing slowly but surely. The stab wounds Trent Stadden had left him with were now permanent reminders upon his flesh. The knife wounds along with the surgery left him with a longer healing time.

"Yeah, yeah," Delaney replied but popped the bag open anyways and reached in, carefully she picked up one of the Cheezies trying to get as little cheese dust on her fingertips as possible. She popped it in her mouth and licked the dust off her fingertips before trading the bag off for the sandwich Deeks offered.

The group ate while chatting, conversation started on the topic of Nell and Callen's upcoming nuptials. "Mom and Chloe are coming down to help me pick out a wedding dress soon, I think dad and Chris are coming with them. Steven said he might be able to fly down to help."

"You want your brother to help you pick out a wedding dress?" Kensi asked raising an eyebrow not noticing when Deeks slowly leaned forward and took a bite of her sandwich that she was holding out to the side as she spoke. "And why just the one? Don't you have like eight?"

"I have six brothers," Nell corrected and then shrugged. "And because Steven is into fashion."

"He's gay," Callen blurted. Nell sent him a look. "What?" Callen asked with a shrug. "He is. I didn't say there was anything wrong with it. And I believe the reason he said he wanted to come down to help was so that you would, 'look fabulous,'" Callen said air quoting. "He's married to George, they live in Canada and I'm still pissed that he hasn't sent me the recipe for those squares."

Deeks howled in laughter.

"What?" Callen asked shooting the detective a glare.

"You," Deeks snorted. "Baking." Kensi, Nate, Sam and Eric joined in on the laughter.

"Don't mock," Delaney stuck up for Callen with a grin. "A man who will bake? That's sexy...And delicious... " she nudged Nate just slightly with her toes. "And just think of the things you could do with icing."

"Laney," Jax growled. "For the love of God, piss off!"

"Love you too, Jax," she responded with some barely suppressed laughter.

Kensi leaned her head on Deeks's shoulder and he smiled looking over at her. Her eyes went to her lunch and she noticed the big bite missing. She leaned away from him to give him the full effect of her glare. Deeks just smiled and her ability to keep a straight face was lost. His hand skimmed unseen by the others along the small of her back and he could tell she was trying to keep her focus on the conversation- which had unexplainedly changed to the best truck vendor places in LA

This day was exactly what they all needed a moment where things were normal, where they were all together this little _snippet_ of time, that was wonderfully filled with laughter.

::

**Next one will be titled: Snippets and I've set the date for January 6****th,**** 2013. I'm positive I'm not the only one crazy busy with the upcoming holidays. This should give me time to have some of the chapters already finished by the time I start posting and should lessen time between updates ;) **

**If there is anything in this story that you're still wondering about (I know a few things were left a little up in the air) you can be assured that these are plot points I'm dragging over into Snippets. **

**Thank you to everyone who has read and taken the time to review. Til next time ;) **


End file.
